


The Echoes In Her Voice

by subcutaneous7



Series: This Is What You Came For [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sequel, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "This Is What You Came For"</p><p>A year after the threat of environmental catastrophe brings Cat and Kara together, their relationship continues to develop as we learn the true power of their connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Friends! At the suggestion of some wonderful tumblr folks, I've decided to publish this story chapter by chapter...and because I can't wait any longer to share it with you. I have never published a story chapter by chapter before, only completed works. I'm super nervous and excited about it, but as always, I have put everything I have into this story. The characters (and some of the themes) are not mine and not completely new, of course, but this is my take on them. If you enjoyed my first SuperCat fic and the 'verse I've created with it, I hope you will appreciate this new adventure. 
> 
> And if you like this fluffy, smutty lovefest, please let me know, and stay tuned for new chapters approximately once a week. Enjoy!

It was almost 2 a.m. Kara went to bed after fixing dinner for Carter and letting him fall asleep watching Stranger Things. He’d finally convinced his mother to allow it, arguing it didn’t have nearly as much “adult stuff” like she objected to in Game of Thrones, and that he needed something, anything, relevant to talk about with his friends. Cat reluctantly agreed, so long as he and Kara promised to watch it when she wasn’t around. As much as she claimed she wasn’t scared, Kara knew better.

There wasn’t much that frightened Cat Grant. Their real lives were filled with enough creepy, crawly creatures to prove that fact, but there was something about the suspense, the build, the inability to do anything or run away when watching horror on screen that made Cat uneasy. Kara couldn’t blame her, but at the same time, she secretly waited for the day she’d give in, let her slip her arm around her on the couch and keep her safe while Cat buried her face in her shoulder. A girl could dream.

Not that she had anything to complain about. They’d been living together for almost a year now, and every day was more incredible than the last. Kara had to constantly pinch herself. If you’d asked her five years ago what her achievements today would be, falling in love with her boss would not have been one of them, let alone helping raise her son, or working as a senior reporter at CatCo Magazine. Life had thrown her one catastrophe after another when she first came out as Supergirl, but somehow, it had also opened her up to the deepest, most fulfilling blessings. It was no wonder she still had trouble believing it wasn’t too good to be true, but Cat reminded her every day that she deserved it.

Still, some things were less than perfect. Even after a year, there were only a handful of people who knew they were together, besides everyone at the DEO. Cat couldn’t stay away when Kara had her inevitable run ins with the biggest bads in town, and Kara didn’t want her to. It was only fair to let her into that part of her world, to allow her to see the worst and the best. But at CatCo, James, Winn, and Cat’s new assistant were the only ones who knew how far their relationship extended past those walls. Not working together directly anymore made it easier, and also harder. They missed each other throughout the day. They did visit, often, but were always cautious about who might be watching. It wasn’t a secret exactly, but they kept things as professional as they could.

That unfortunately included Kara not joining Cat at this year’s Siegel Awards, which was where she was tonight, presenting this year's award for Women in Media as a prior recipient. Kara hated that she couldn't go, but also understood. It was safer this way, though she still couldn’t help feeling a little like Cinderella missing out on the ball. She watched Cat get ready that evening, donning the most gorgeous dress she’d ever laid eyes on, gold and glittering, sleeveless, with a high neck and a back that dipped dangerously low, just above where it would start to be improper, over the dimples that drove Kara crazy, the ones no one else got to see. Her hair was loose and wavy, but still impeccably coiffed, makeup flawless, smokey-eyed and skin smoother than smooth. Kara ate up the sight, resisting the urge to hold her hostage, before giving her a soft kiss and sending her on her way.

After scooping Carter up from the couch and planting him in his bed, she crawled into the one she and Cat shared, opening up a browser on her phone, scanning through the photos media outlets had begun posting live from the event, until she found the ones of Cat. Nothing could beat being there in person, but she did look stunning. Still, Kara could see through her smile to the guilt and regret of not being able to share the night with the person she loved. “Maybe one day,” they always said, but Kara really didn’t know what that meant anymore. Being together publically was always the goal, but the thought of compromising her identity as Supergirl, and all the extra ways they’d have to be careful, stopped them from pushing forward.

Kara sighed, putting the phone back on the nightstand, turning off the light. All her dreams had come true so far, even the ones she hadn’t planned. So as much as she longed to be there with Cat, and as much as she knew it really didn’t matter, that it was just icing on the cake, she couldn’t help but dream for more.

Just as she started to nod off, she heard keys turning in the door. Her heart did a flip.

She buried herself a little deeper under the covers, wanting to pretend she was asleep, that she hadn’t been secretly waiting for her to get home, pouring over tabloid photos like some silly fan with a crush. But she couldn’t help it. Their relationship wasn’t new anymore, but every time Cat came home, Kara’s stomach still fluttered. Her lips tingled, skin flushed.

She held her breath as the door to their room opened, listening intently to the sound of tiptoes making their way towards the bed, until they stopped. Even with her eyes closed, she could see the shadow lingering over her, watching her pretend to sleep. Never good at lying, she couldn’t help the corners of her mouth from breaking into a smile.

“That’s what I thought,” Cat breathed, smirking as she loomed above, hands on hips. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to fall asleep.”

“I don’t...know what you’re talking about,” Kara mumbled with her eyes closed. “I’ve been asleep for hours.”

“I see,” Cat sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll just go ahead and take this dress off then.”

Kara reached out suddenly, grabbing her hand, eyes shooting open.

“Don’t you dare,” she laughed softly, sitting up.

Her eyes scanned Cat’s body, taking in the gold fabric all over again, as if for the first time. It was so thin, you could almost see her hipbones jutting out beneath the tight silhouette, the swell of her breasts, strong, slender shoulders keeping it in place. Kara took her time, holding onto Cat’s hand. When she reached her throat, she noted the way Cat’s muscles moved, swallowing under Kara’s insistent gaze.

“Did you have fun?”

“No,” Cat answered quickly, looking away.

Kara couldn’t help but laugh as she stood, grabbing her waist, running her hands across those teasing hips, before locking around her.

“No?” she shook her head. “That’s a shame. Looked like fun to me.”

“How did you...” Cat was a little taken aback. “Oh. You’ve been following along on the Internet.”

“Yeah,” Kara chuckled. “That is how that works.”

“Don’t be snide,” Cat warned slyly, pulling away.

“You’re the one who left me at home,” Kara reminded, pulling her back, closer than before.

“So I did,” Cat swallowed again. “I wish things were different. Maybe…”

“One day,” Kara repeated. “Yes. I know.”

“I always mean it when I say it,” Cat insisted.

“I know that too,” Kara smiled sadly.

“Did you have fun with Carter?”

“Of course,” Kara reported happily. “Always.”

“Is he going to have nightmares?”

“Maybe…” Kara admitted, squinting a little sheepishly. “But it’s a really, really good show.”

“Great,” Cat rolled her eyes. “Tell me that again when he wakes up screaming in an hour.”

“I don’t think that’s gonna happen,” Kara assured. “He’s tougher than you think. He can handle it.”

Cat continued to eye her skeptically, even as she lowered her eyes to Kara’s tee shirt, the way her nipples peeped against the cotton.

“Besides,” Kara whispered, running her hands around to the back of the dress, rounding Cat’s tight globes, cupping them gently at first, before squeezing. “We’ll still be awake in an hour. If he does need us.”

“Oh?” Cat breathed heavily, letting her fingers slip under the hem of Kara’s shirt. “And what exactly will we be doing until then?”

“I’ve got a few ideas,” Kara smirked, closing her eyes, planting her lips on Cat’s neck, reveling in the taste, salty and sweet, as she sucked in her pulse point.

Cat gasped a little, head tilting to the side, giving Kara better access. Her hands slid further up under her shirt, fingers toying with nipples hard as glass, until she took a handful of breast in each, gripping, kneading, like she hadn’t felt them in days, when it had only been a few hours. She worried a bit, when they’d first started this, that they wouldn’t be able to keep up with the sexual demand the world needed to keep thriving. And of course, after a year, things had slowed down, life intervened, and work, and Carter, and all the things that prevent two people from being able to have multiple orgasms multiple times a day.

But they still wanted each other just as much. Even when they didn’t have time for sex, they were as intimate as two people could be, affectionate, tender. They sent texts throughout the day, some sweet and simple, others more salacious. When they were home, they held hands on the couch, curled up together, as a family. Both worried a little about Carter’s reaction at first, but the way he smiled at them, showed in so many ways that he was thankful Kara was part of the family, made them more comfortable over time.

And so they’d fallen into a routine, but it was far from stale. It couldn’t possibly be, not with everything that kept them busy, from new responsibilities for Kara at CatCo to Cat’s continuously packed schedule, Carter’s homework and extracurriculars, to the ever active demand for Supergirl. So when they did have the extra time, whether at the end of a long work day or something more unexpected and stolen, like this, they went for it, no holds barred, not just to make up for rising ozone levels and withering forests, but to stoke the fire that continued to burn hotter, deeper, with every day and every breath. For the love they shared. For each other.

“Help me get this off,” Cat instructed, almost politely, as she turned around, presenting Kara with her delicate, exposed back. Kara sighed hard, trailing her fingers from the base of Cat’s neck, slowly, very slowly, down the length of her skin, stopping at every muscle, every freckle, every bone, the warm, smooth skin moving, shivering beneath her fingertips. As she reached the small of her back, Kara pressed against her with her hips, chin resting on her shoulder, breathing into her neck as she continued to trace her nails across flesh.

“Not so fast,” Kara answered. “I want to enjoy this...a little longer.”

“Fine,” Cat melted into her. “If you insist.”

Kara pulled them closer to the bed, keeping her hands around Cat’s waist. She started with kisses down her spine. Cat held her hair up and out of the way, eyes closing, head falling back as she let her own gold tresses slip through her fingers. She loved when Kara teased her like this. Loved and hated, because truly, she didn’t have much patience, even when it came to sex. She wanted it all. She’d never skip on foreplay, especially with how thorough and thoughtful Kara was, but another part of her couldn’t wait for what was to come.

She finally turned around, pushing Kara back onto the bed. Kara looked up at her and pouted, feigning frustration at Cat taking the reigns, but Cat knew it was a ruse. Kara liked to be in charge, but she would never, ever, complain about the way Cat took control, in any situation, let alone this one. It was always a balancing act, a push and pull, between them. Both knew how to make demands, and both knew how to give in.

Kara allowed herself to be pressed down against the mattress as Cat climbed onto her, maneuvering as best she could in a dress that didn’t have a ton of room to breathe, hiking it above her thighs. She lifted Kara’s shirt over her head, tossing it aside, before bringing her lips to her breasts, starting with the right one, tracing her teeth ever so gently over the extremely taut skin. Kara couldn’t help but gasp, a little too loudly.

“Shhh,” Cat reminded. “Or I’ll be forced to stop.”

“N-no,” Kara whispered as she squirmed. “I promise. I’ll…I’ll be…”

She gasped again, stifled this time, as Cat sucked her  nipple into her mouth, biting down a bit before lapping against it with her tongue, circling the bud while thumbing its partner on the opposite side of Kara’s chest. Kara threw her hands over her eyes, as if that would somehow help her not to scream. She'd learned in the past year how to channel her creation powers out into the world, where it was most needed, rather than wrecking their home. Still, when Cat touched her like this, she could feel the surge, the heat their passion generated beyond their own bodies, and it drove her wild.

Unable to take it, she sat up, pushing Cat off. The older woman huffed as she stood, though the spark in her eye told Kara this was just what she wanted.

Kara scooched her way back to the edge of the bed before rising to her feet, throwing her arms around Cat’s neck, kissing her hungrily. She sucked in her full lips, bringing her hands to her cheeks, brushing them softly as Cat kissed her back, nibbling her lower lip, whipping her tongue against it, then inside, burying her own hands in Kara’s long, blonde curls as she reveled in their friction. Kara continued with abandon, recklessly kissing her, licking and breathing her in, as she dug her fingernails into her back, smoothing down along naked skin until she reached the swoop of fabric stopping her from continuing where she so desperately needed to go.

“C-closet,” Kara managed to breath, muffled though it was, as she kissed Cat’s ear.

“What?” Cat sighed, eyelids fluttering as she felt herself being pushed back through the bedroom.

Kara was careful not to let either of them trip as they entered the darkened room. She painfully let go of Cat with one hand, feeling around against the wall until she found the light switch, raising it just enough to provide them with some dim illumination, before pulling the door closed.

Cat’s closet wasn’t like other closets. It was big enough to be a bedroom in and of itself. Upon entering, the curved walls were lined with countless designer dresses and outfits, enough to fill several boutiques and still have an overflow of inventory. Past that were the shoes, the bags, and other accessories, all stacked up and carefully organized on shelves and in drawers. At the end of the room, a long, plush, black bench sat before a full length mirror. Kara pushed them towards it.

“I don’t know why...I didn’t think of this before,” Kara panted between kisses.

“What...exactly…”

Her breath caught as Kara spun her around. She looked at them, together, in the mirror. Kara’s hands were wrapped around her from behind, roaming across the gold, glittering dress that seemed to sparkle more in this low, warm light, her skin glowing as she leaned back into Kara’s touch. Kara reached up, staring at their reflection as her fingers crept towards the straps of the dress, slowly peeling them down Cat’s arms, until the garment was draped below her belly button, hanging on to just her hip bones, revealing naked breasts and her flat, toned stomach.

Cat swallowed a little as she watched herself, watched Kara run her hands down her arms, lacing their fingers together, as she buried her face in Cat’s messy hair, kissing her cheek.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Kara whispered. “On this planet or any other.”

Cat smirked, biting her lip as she closed her eyes, moving her head back and forth against Kara’s cheek.

“You’re only saying that because you love me,” she breathed.

“Yes,” Kara nodded. “And because it’s true.”

She continued kissing Cat’s cheek, her shoulder, as her hands felt between them for the tiny, hidden zipper, pulling it down, letting the dress slip to the floor, a pool of gold beneath their feet. Kara bent down, picking it up and carefully moving it aside, before turning back to Cat. She eyed her fiercely, lovingly, trailing her hands down her body again, stopping at her breasts, giving them a reverent but haughty squeeze as she bit into Cat’s shoulder. Cat hissed, head falling back again, hands reaching behind, pulling at Kara’s shorts until they were also on the floor and kicked away, leaving Kara fully exposed.

“Uh uh,” Kara shook her head, kissing her neck very softly. “I want...you first. Please.”

Cat sighed, allowing Kara to slide her black, lace thong down her legs. She kicked off her heels, thankfully, after such a long night. Kara pressed the full, naked length of their bodies together, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, Cat’s ass coming into contact with her thighs. She pressed even further, until Cat fell forward, hands landing with a thud against the bench, hunched over, breasts hanging.

Kara smoothed her hands over her biceps, across her shoulder blades, down her sides, marveling again at how her soft, silken skin allowed her fingers to glide effortlessly over every inch. She grabbed a hold of Cat’s hips, pushing them forward a little before pulling them back against her skin, creating a slapping noise that made them both shudder. It was moments like this Kara wondered what it would be like to thrust inside her with more than just fingers. They hadn’t explored that yet, neither of them seeming to need it, but Kara was curious. For now, she moved against her with just her own hips, the soft hair on her own body tickling Cat’s skin. Somehow, just the motion made her clench.

“Stop...teasing me,” Cat sighed, tossing her head back, glaring at Kara in the mirror.

Kara knew how badly she needed her. Slowly, she dropped to her knees, sitting back on her heels, staring ahead at Cat’s tight, bare buttocks and between them, her lips, pressed together, waiting to be entered.

“ _Kara_ ,” Cat’s breath was labored. “What…”

She stopped talking, freezing, body going practically limp as she felt Kara’s hands wrap around her thighs, spreading her cheeks, tongue entering her aching core. All she could do was grip the bench, holding on for dear life as the shock and sensation flooded her body, while Kara’s tongue expertly licked, diving in as deep as she could, before moving up over slippery folds, until she reached her hot, throbbing clit.

“Oh...god,” Cat sighed, spreading her legs a little more, allowing Kara to push her face deeper into her wetness, lashing and flicking her powerful tongue as she squeezed Cat’s cheeks with her hands.

Cat moaned softly, careful not to be too loud, even though they were in a closed room inside another closed room, as far from Carter’s room as they could get. Her legs shook, knees buckling as Kara continued her relentless campaign, giving her all she could, keeping her mouth locked on her quivering cunt, even as the angle became more difficult, Cat inching away instinctively, not because it didn’t feel amazing, but because it did.

Kara pulled her back towards her, sliding her body underneath, until she was falling onto the ground. Cat turned around, careful not to step on her, still shaking, looking down at her panting, glistening face.

“Come...” Kara motioned towards her lips.

Dizzy with lust, Cat did as instructed, falling onto her knees, straddling Kara’s face, careful not to suffocate her, letting her swollen, dripping sex hover just above her mouth. Kara pulled her down closer, latching onto her waist, and continued to lick.

“Aaaaahhh,” Cat breathed, hands falling to the ground in front of her, breasts swinging as she rocked her body against Kara’s face. Kara pushed her tongue up inside her again, thrusting in and out, tasting her warmth, before focusing on her clit. She sucked it, hard, knowing Cat could take it, before launching back into a series of licks.

Cat sat up, straightening her back, riding Kara’s face as she continued to breath and moan and lose herself, until her shoulders were shaking so hard, mouth hanging open.

“Kara...Ka...goddd!!!” she cried as she came.

She fell forward a little, sucking in a few deep, necessary breaths. Slowly, she lifted herself, standing, before to Kara’s surprise, she turned around, lowering herself again, sitting on her face, dipping her head between Kara’s legs. She pushed her thighs apart, and then, without further hesitation, began to lick.

“Ahhhh,” Kara shook, fire coursing through her veins, from the top of her head all the way to her feet, toes curling as Cat went down on her. Somehow, it was always a surprise, no matter how many times she’d done it, no matter how long they were together. Cat Grant going down on her made her feel insane, like she was getting away with something, like she was the luckiest, most special person on Earth, like she was losing her mind and finding it all at once, like she was flying. She continued to gasp, basking in the way Cat’s wicked, soft tongue slipped and slid against her pink flesh, tastebuds sending tremors through her thighs, before she began flitting just the tip against her very needy, very swollen clit.

As good as it felt on its own, Kara couldn’t help but reach up and grab at Cat’s hips again, craning her neck just enough to make contact, returning the favor as she licked and sucked just as fervently. Cat reacted by moaning into her, both their mouths full, swallowed up and busy with driving each other to the brink. They continued for a while, until Kara could barely keep up, hip bones spreading apart as her body quaked and her tongue licked and she felt Cat’s tongue and fingers on and inside of her, until she couldn’t take it anymore, shaking hard once more as she came.

Cat rolled her hips above, coming undone as Kara thrashed a few more times, and she came again, head popping up for air as she trembled.

Kara laid still, looking up at the mind-blowing image of Cat’s wet, wanton body still hovering. She slowly sat up, pushing onto her knees, pulling Cat into her lap, her back covered in sweat, sticking to Kara’s chest as they caught their breath. Kara held her tightly, running her hands through her hair, pushing a few wet locks behind her ear, nuzzling against it.

“That...was…”

“Unbelievable,” Cat whispered.

Kara couldn’t help but continue kissing her all over, across her shoulders, over her neck, down her arms, anywhere that she could as she looked up to the mirror, taking in the sight of their sweaty, glimmering bodies, making her nipples hard again.

“Are you…” Kara began to ask hesitantly, even as she dug her fingernails into Cat’s thighs.

Cat smirked devilishly, kissing her fully, passionately on the lips, grabbing her face as she stood, bringing them both to their feet. She turned towards the mirror, bending over again, placing her hands on the bench.

“Do you…” Kara swallowed, stepping closer, running her hands over her back. “Are you sure you…”

“Kara,” Cat panted, scraping her nails up Kara’s ankles, flaunting her dexterity, before returning her hands to the bench. “I love you. But please...shut up and fuck me.”

Kara’s face went numb. Somehow, those words seemed to capture everything perfectly at that moment.

She stepped forward, pressing herself against Cat’s ass again, tracing its outline with her hands, as if she were surveying it, looking for the best way to approach. Before Cat could say another word, she slipped her hand between them, cupping her, clutching on, squeezing the small mound possessively, respectfully, like she knew exactly what she had and thanked Rao every day that it was given and shared so freely. Cat undulated at the move, pushing back against Kara’s hand, begging for more.

Kara didn’t keep her waiting, trailing fingers through her wetness until she found her opening and pressed inside. She began pumping, slowly at first, then quickly faster, Cat already loosened up from coming twice. Kara added another finger, then another, until she was four deep, filling her to the brim, making Cat’s knees shake and bend, even as she so clearly shook her head yes.

“Fucccck,” she cried, head spinning at the sound of her body sucking Kara in, hand slapping against her wetness. “Ohhmy…yea...”

“I love you so fucking much,” Kara breathed, bending down, resting her head against her back, kissing her spine as she continued to press inside.

Cat’s hands gripped hard against the bench, legs faltering. Kara knew she needed to continue, but wanted Cat to be comfortable. She lifted her up slowly, keeping her fingers inside, gently turning them around, lowering Cat softly against the bench before climbing on top. She continued fucking her, sweetly but firmly, moving in and out until Cat was clawing at her arms, throwing her hands behind her back.

“Yes!” she breathed. “Uunnggghhhh…”

With a few more thrusts, she came, collapsing against the bench. Kara fell onto her chest, removing her fingers, closing her eyes.

They both laid there for what felt like forever, unable to speak, unable to move.

“Holy…” Kara finally whispered.

“That...was something,” Cat swallowed. “A whole...new level.”

Kara lifted her head, long, blonde hair falling against Cat’s face, tickling her skin as she peered down at the beautiful woman beneath her, tracing her cheek.

“Maybe…” Cat continued. “I should go to more events...just so I can come home...and be greeted like this.”

Kara laughed, eyes narrowing as she shook her head.

“ _Or_ ,” she argued. “You can take me with you to those events and _still_ end the night like this when we get home.”

“That would be...” Cat swallowed again. “Too perfect.”

“Nothing’s ever too perfect,” Kara shook her head, knowing better. “But this...this is close.”

They continued holding each other, laughing and kissing and making each other crazy, surrounded by gowns and shoes, forgetting about time, forgetting the world outside, for as long as they could.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this next installment!
> 
> FYI, there are no spoilers for other TV shows in this fic.
> 
> Thanks for your comments so far. Enjoy :)

The next morning came too soon, as it often did. Cat was up before the crack of dawn, having only slept a few hours.  _ She’ll pay for it this week _ , Kara thought. They both would. Their schedules stopped for no one. But it was worth it.

Thankfully, it was also Sunday, and that meant a big, home-cooked breakfast. The smell of pancakes and cinnamon buns lured Kara from the warm confines of their bed. She rubbed her eyes as she pulled on her shorts and tee shirt and waltzed barefoot into the kitchen, finding Carter sitting at the counter, reading the news on his mom’s iPad while she cooked.

“Morning, Bud,” Kara rubbed his back, giving him a kiss on top of the head. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fine,” Carter reported, smiling briefly as he looked up from his article.

“That’s good,” she yawned. “I’ve been working on your mom. I think if we start over from the beginning, she’ll watch Stranger Things with us.”

“Really?” he said excitedly.

“I didn’t say I would,” Cat shook her head, divvying up their scrambled eggs onto three plates. “I said I’d think about it.”

“Well we’re gonna need you to think fast,” Kara insisted. “We’re only three episodes in, so if you want to watch, you better jump on board now.”

Cat glared at her, catching the bread as it popped out of the toaster without even looking.

“Or,” Kara continued, cringing. “You know if it’s not your thing, that’s fine too. No pressure. None...at all.”

Cat smirked, rolling her eyes, thankful she still had the desired effect when needed.

“I suppose I'll give it a try,” she relented. “Anderson won't shut up about it either. Might as well fall in with the masses.”

“Yes!” Carter rejoiced, giving Kara a high five. “Thank you!”

“But if I scream, you’re both sworn to secrecy. Understood?”

They nodded vigorously, grinning as they dug into their eggs.

_ I don’t stand a chance with these two _ , Cat thought, sipping her coffee, smiling to herself, as she took her seat.

“Did you get home late last night?” Carter asked. 

“Yes,” Cat answered, thankful for the confirmation that he hadn’t heard them. “Very.”

“I bet you were tired,” he continued, taking a bite of his toast.

“I was,” Cat confirmed, stealing a look at Kara, whose cheeks were burning. 

“I think you should take Kara with you next time,” he suggested bluntly. “I mean, I like hanging out, don’t get me wrong, but she deserves to be your date to things.”

“Well, thank you, Carter, for that observation,” Cat tried not to sound too harsh, even as her stomach cramped with guilt. “But it’s not that simple.”

“Why not?” he asked. “You’ve been together a while now. Are you afraid to come out?”

“No,” Cat shook her head defensively. “And we’re not... _ not _ out...we’re just…”

“It’s tricky,” Kara offered, trying to help. “When...you work together.”

They still hadn't told him Kara was Supergirl, so there was no getting into all the other ways it would be tricky.

“You’re worried the board won’t like it?” 

“Mostly, yes,” Cat sipped again. “Not that it’s any of their business, but...I don’t want to make things more difficult than they need to be.”

“I get it,” Carter shrugged, finishing his plate. “But you know, they’re gonna found out eventually, if you…”

He stopped himself, trailing off, looking back at the iPad.

“Carter,” Cat spoke gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” he shook his head.

Cat looked up at Kara. She’d tried to stay quiet throughout the conversation, especially since she agreed with him, for the most part, but now Cat seemed to be asking for her assistance.

“Bud…” Kara started, trying to find the right words. “You know you can talk to us. Both of us. Whatever it is, we…”

“It’s just…” he sighed. “I don’t want...this...to stop.”

“What?” Cat scowled, crossing her legs, leaning a little closer. “You mean…”

“Us,” Kara swallowed. “Your mom and I...and you...as a family?”

“Well...” he whispered shyly. “...yeah.”

“Hey,” Cat grabbed his shoulders gently, forcing him to face her. “You don’t have to worry about that. At all. Okay?”

“I know. I mean...it’s just…”

“I’m not going anywhere, kid,” Kara put a hand on his shoulder. 

“And I’m not going to let her,” Cat smirked, looking up at Kara again, offering a reassuring smile in case she needed it too, before turning back to Carter. “No matter who we choose to tell or not tell. Alright?”

“Okay,” Carter smiled, looking somewhat relieved.

Cat’s heart sunk. She didn’t realize what it must look like to him. Everyone he knew, everyone his age, was so comfortable with their sexuality, or at least more than she appeared to be. They were lucky to live in a place, and find a school, with very liberal, open-minded values. So it was no wonder he thought something might be wrong, or thought maybe Cat was having second thoughts, or was ashamed about dating Kara, when the truth was, she never felt like she was “dating Kara.” Somehow they’d skipped that part, whether it was because they knew each other so well as colleagues and friends before they’d gotten together or because fate, and the cosmos, very literally threw them together, linking them inextricably before they even knew it was happening. 

It wasn’t something she could explain easily, or at all, to her son. But whatever she could do to put his fears at ease, she would, and if that meant being more out and open about her relationship, then so be it. They’d deal with the board, figure out how to manage the scrutiny, the media, the fears about revealing Kara’s identity, and to hell with the rest.

This thing they had, she and Kara and Carter, was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Nothing could change that, and there was no way she'd ever let it stop.

* * *

That night, Cat was feeling particularly giving, so she agreed to watch Stranger Things with them from the beginning. She handled the first episode well enough, but was regretting her decision by the second.

“No. No, no,” Cat buried her face in Kara’s arm. “See, this is why I don’t watch these things. I can’t understand why every teenage idiot thinks they can just wander off…”

“Shhh!” Carter turned around from his spot on the floor.

“Don’t shush me,” Cat bit back. “You’re the one who wanted me to watch this with you in the first place. You know I’m not good with...whatever this is.”

“We don’t know yet,” Kara whispered. “You’re just gonna have to keep watching to find out.”

“I will finish this episode, but I make no promises after that,” Cat scowled, shaking her head.

“Fine,” Kara giggled, pulling her closer, kissing her cheek. “I've got you. No worries.”

When it was over, Carter begrudgingly said his goodnights and went to bed, knowing he had school the next morning. Once he was out of sight, Cat pushed away from Kara, punching her in the arm.

“I can’t believe you subjected me to that retro hellscape,” she seethed. “You know it’s my one weakness.”

“The  _ only _ one,” Kara laughed hard. “Come on, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Speak for yourself,” she pushed back further, until she was resting against the opposite arm of the couch.

“Sorry,” Kara finally offered, starting to feel a little bad about it. “Here...does this help?”

She grabbed one of Cat’s small, ivory ankles. It was so delicate, Kara was amazed she stayed upright in those six inch heels she so often insisted on wearing. She pushed up the leg of her sweatpants, taking her foot, kneading her thumbs into her heel, trailing her fingers up across her arch before squeezing her toes.

“Mmm,” Cat let her head fall back against the sofa, eyes closing with delight. “It doesn’t hurt.”

Kara continued to rub, trading back and forth between one foot, then the other.

“Give me yours,” Cat whispered generously after a few minutes. Kara happily complied, reveling in the very pleasant sensation of Cat’s long fingers gently massaging her extremities, nails sending electric tickles all the way into her hips.

“Tomorrow,” Cat breathed, keeping her eyes locked on Kara’s feet. “We can ride to work together.”

Kara stopped rubbing. She looked up, eyebrow arched.

“Oh...” she began slowly. “Okay. Does that...do you want me to go to Noonan’s first? Stagger our entrances?”

“No,” Cat continued. “It’s ridiculous for you to do that. I can’t believe I’ve been making you do that for almost a full year. Making you  _ walk _ , while I drive in, from the same place.”

“It’s just a couple blocks,” Kara shook her head. “That’s nothing for me, really...”

“It’s something,” Cat stopped her. “It’s something that stops, tomorrow. You’ll come with me.”

Kara couldn’t believe it. Maybe Carter’s words had gotten through to her. Seeing him upset, confused, by their arrangement had put things in a different light. She couldn’t deny that, and clearly, Cat couldn’t either.

“Okay,” Kara smiled. “Thanks.”

“Mm,” Cat nodded, smirking as she wiggled her toes on Kara’s lap. “Are you finished, or...?”

Kara laughed again, pulling her foot closer, kissing her toes. They sat quietly for a while, exchanging foot rubs, relishing the silence.

Tomorrow would be a good day, Kara thought. She could feel it.

* * *

Kara had quite the spring in her step for a Monday. She hopped out of bed even before Cat did, making sure Carter was safely off to school before heading into the shower. She was almost finished getting the conditioner out when the glass door slid open. The bathroom, and the shower, like their closet, was anything but ordinary. It could have held a least twenty people, but with the way Cat and Kara tended to used it, two was plenty.

“Morning,” Kara chirped, watching Cat step beneath the second shower head, letting the warm water pour across her shoulders.

“Hmmm,” Cat mused, smirking as she ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it back against her scalp. “How you manage to be so cheerful before coffee still remains a mystery.”

“Who needs coffee when I get to wake up to this?” Kara breathed, gliding her hands over Cat’s wet, soapy body, watching the trails of water and bubbles make their way down between them, pooling at the place where their breasts met.

Cat sighed, rolling her eyes even as she wrapped her arms behind Kara’s back.

“You make it sound like I don't appreciate you,” she huffed. “When nothing could be further from the truth.”

“Oh I know,” Kara assured, grabbing the shampoo, filling Cat’s hand. “You just need your caffeine fix. No judgement here.”

Cat sudsed up her hair, wiping her eyes before opening them again. She perused Kara’s face, marveling at the way the water dripped intermittently from her chin, the soft, strong curve of her cheekbones, the way the scar between her eyebrows seemed to make her smile even brighter. She raised her fingers to her lips, running her thumb over the bottom one ever so softly, as she stared into soulful blue eyes.

“Good,” she whispered. “Don't forget.”

“That you need caffeine?” Kara joked.

Cat splashed her, pulling back so she could rinse out her mane. Kara giggled.

“You know what I mean,” she insisted. “I hope this morning is just one, very small reminder of how deeply...committed...I am to this.”

Kara stood motionless, letting the steam billow between them, smiling as she watched Cat finish, knowing exactly how committed she was.

* * *

They continued readying themselves for the day. Cat stood in front of the mirror in the closet, unable to stop herself from thinking about how they'd used it the other night. She was sure she'd never be able to look at that bench the same way. 

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, watching the older woman scowl as she flung off her pants.

“This is the second pair that doesn't fit,” she groaned. “Either I need to step up my pilates or say goodbye to Sunday morning pancakes.”

“No not the pancakes!” Kara exclaimed, laughing a little as she put her arms around Cat’s waist, smoothing her hands across her stomach. “And no body shaming either. You look amazing, and you feel...even better.”

Her fingers began traveling south, tracing a line just beneath the unzipped trousers.

“Don't start,” Cat edged away, cheeks tinging pink even at the slightest touch, shaking it off, knowing they'd never make it to work otherwise. “It has nothing to do with how I look. They're too tight.”

“You just had a big weekend,” Kara shook her head. “I'm sure the food at the Siegels wasn't exactly on your usual diet.”

“Hardly,” Cat admitted, pulling on a fuchsia pencil skirt. “Oh well. This will have to do.”

“As long as you feel good, that's all that matters,” Kara lightly kissed her shoulder, turning to the much smaller section of the closet where she kept her own clothes, picking out a pink dress and tan sweater, before they were on their way.

As they pulled up to CatCo, Kara couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She knew Cat was too, watching as she tapped her fingers against the window. It was a small move, frankly, arriving at work together. Most people probably wouldn't even notice at first, but it symbolized a lot more, and hopefully, was just the beginning.

“Do I get to kiss you in the lobby or should I do it here?” Kara teased, batting her lashes.

Cat sighed, smirking as she shook her head, leaning in.

“One step at a time,” she breathed, giving Kara the softest, sweetest kiss, which the younger woman returned. Their driver, Paul, was another person in the very small circle that knew about their relationship and could thankfully be trusted.

“Of course,” Kara smiled against her lips. “Thanks for the ride, Ms. Grant.”

Cat swallowed, lips curling up as they stepped out onto the curb, going their separate ways once they crossed into the lobby.

* * *

Kara busily typed away at her computer, hoping to make her deadline as she put the finishing touches on her latest article for the food section of the magazine. Since starting her new position, she’d gotten to eat at some of the best new restaurants in the city, everything from bakeries to barbecue joints, snapping photos and writing reviews on what she considered to be the tastiest treats in town. It was a lot of fun, and a lot of work. Cat hired two senior editors-at-large to revamp and run the section, both famous chefs, one based out of New York and the other in L.A. They were rarely in the office, but they did keep Kara on her toes virtually, sending her hot tips on what to check out while serving as the first set of eyes on all her articles. Cat, of course, still gave final approval, as she did on everything that went into the magazine, and she was the only one who got to touch Supergirl’s monthly column, which added a whole other component to Kara’s work that no one, save for the Super Squad, even knew about.

“Heeeey,” Winn popped into her office, plopping himself into a chair, spinning it around before steadying his hands on her desk. “How's it goin’?”

“Fine,” Kara smiled quickly, continuing to type. 

“That's good,” he nodded, grabbing a stapler off her desk, playing with it like a crocodile. “All’s good...in the neighborhood…”

“You came for snacks, didn't you?” she sighed.

“Yes,” he exhaled, his cover crumbling. Kara got a lot of samples in the new gig, which she generously shared with her co-workers. “Do you, um, happen to have any more of those toffee nut things?”

“Here,” she tossed a huge box at him, filled with all kinds of candy bars and other savory bits. “Take what you want, but save me the coconut macaroons! Those are mine.”

“Thanks,” Winn rifled through the treasure trove. “You need a lunch buddy?”

“Not today,” she breathed. “Actually, I really need to finish this piece or we may never get to reap the benefits of fancy free lunch again.”

“So...you need me to skedaddle?”

“Do you mind?” 

“Not at all,” he stood, starting to leave. “Appreciate the contraband though. I'm gonna try to hold onto these. Your girlfriend stole my muffin right off my desk this morning, so, I'm kind of hungry.”

“She what?” Kara stumbled over the keyboard, typing gibberish. 

“Yeah, came in like Godzilla and just, raaawr,” he reenacted the scene, like a mega monster. “Swiped it right out from under me. Said she was starving.”

“That's...odd,” Kara laughed. “She doesn't even like muffins. Cupcakes, yeah, but never a muffin. She doesn't even like it when I call her muffin.”

“Didn't need to know that,” Winn backed up. “You can keep your ridiculously adorable pet names for each other to yourself, thank you.”

“We don't have any,” Kara smirked. “That's the whole point.”

“Whatever you say, cupcake,” he winked, stealing another handful of goodies before zipping out the door.

Kara kept on laughing as she tried to refocus on her article. There was still time, if she really got to it, and if she could just get the image of Cat scarfing down a muffin as she sauntered into her office out of her brain.

A minute later, there was another small knock on the door. 

“Winn, I told you, I need to finish…”

She looked up, eyes falling immediately on Cat as she stood over her desk. 

“Oh,” Kara swallowed, standing. “Sorry, I thought you were…”

“No, no,” Cat propped her hand against her waist, leaning against the desk, twirling a pen in the other hand as she casually looked towards the wall. “If you're too busy, I can always come back.”

“It's fine,” Kara shook her head, smiling as she crossed the room, closing the door. “For you, I can make time.”

“Is that the one on ramen shops?” Cat asked, gesturing towards Kara’s computer. “Or is it Korean fried chicken?”

“Both, actually,” Kara adjusted her glasses, sitting on the edge of her desk. “We decided to combine them into one, big, new wave Asian...piece…”

She couldn't finish her sentence, because Cat was on her suddenly, filling her mouth with her warm, greedy tongue, pushing her hands into her hair as she kissed her heartily, taking her completely by surprise.

“What…” Kara exhaled when Cat pulled away. “What...was that for?”

“For being you,” Cat breathed. “For being patient, dealing with all my hangups and apprehensions.”

“Cat,” Kara laughed, waving her off, even though she was touched. “That's...you don't have to…”

“Yes,” she held her cheek. “I do.”

“I'm…” Kara shook her head again. “I’m...beyond happy, with everything, just as it is.”

“But…” Cat tried to draw it out of her. “You should get to be my date to awards shows, and I should get to be yours to the latest restaurant openings.” 

“Is that what this is about?” Kara balked. “You and Winn. All you want is food.”

“I assure you that has nothing to do with it.”

“Really? He told me about your little muffin stunt. Don't think I don't know what goes on over there. Just because I don't have windows doesn't mean I'm not on top of things. I know everything.”

“Is that right?” Cat smirked. “Well, I did steal his muffin, and it wasn't even that good. I saved him from mediocre carbohydrates. He should thank me.”

“I'll be sure to let him know,” Kara pulled her in, giving her another long, sweet kiss, lingering on her lower lip and its delectably full pout.

“Really,” Cat reiterated, leaning against her forehead. “I’ve been trying to focus on layouts for the past hour and I can't concentrate. I think it might have made me sick.”

“Oh no,” Kara laced her hands behind Cat’s back, fingers slipping over the silk of her shirt. “Your stomach hurts?”

“Not exactly,” Cat swallowed. “Just a little...nauseated. It’ll pass.”

“Must have eaten too fast,” Kara shook her head. “That's what happens to muffin thieves, you know.”

Cat glared before kissing her on the cheek, then the nose.

“I should let you get back to work,” she sighed. “I just wanted to stop by, tell you I love you, and that...you're beautiful.”

“My goodness,” Kara blushed, fanning herself. Her smile could not have grown any bigger. “You're really going soft on me today, Ms. Grant.”

“Tell anyone and I'll have you fired,” she smirked, kissing her once more, before turning to leave. 

Just as Kara was about to sit back at her desk, she watched Cat pause in the doorway, holding onto the frame as she took a step backwards.

“Cat?” she asked hesitantly. “Are you…”

Cat dodged back inside, slamming the door shut before reaching for the trash can, vomiting as she dropped to her knees. 

Kara’s jaw dropped.

“Oh...my god,” she stood, quickly rushing to her side. “Are you okay?”

She had never seen Cat sick in all the years she'd known her, making her think maybe she was part Kryptonian after all, if she hadn't known better.

“Tell Winn...” Cat groaned, wiping her mouth, breathing heavily as she kept the can close by. “...he’s banned from bringing any food into this office ever again.”

“Um...okay,” Kara didn't know what else to say. “Do you think that was it? Maybe it's...a virus or some kind of bug or…”

Cat hurled again, a little less that time, but still enough to keep her on the ground. Kara crouched next to her, continually rubbing her back, at a loss for words.

“Um…” she tried. “What can I...do you want me to get you something? Water?”

“No,” Cat shook her head, slowly rising to her feet with Kara’s assistance. “It was just...cheap ingredients from some mini mart, I'm sure.”

“Maybe you should go home,” Kara suggested. “I can ask James to look at the layouts if you want me to.”

Cat looked like she wanted to fight it, but her face was still green. Kara felt her forehead, checking for a fever, but she seemed fine otherwise.

“Alright,” Cat relented. “I think I will go home. Tell James...I’ll be on my cell...if he needs me.”

“Okay,” Kara kept a hold of her arm. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No,” Cat shook her head. “Stay here. You have work to do.”

Kara nodded. She really did need to finish that article, but now she knew it would be impossible to concentrate.

“Sorry...you had to see that,” Cat swallowed.

“Please,” Kara whispered, stroking her cheek. “I've seen way worse in the holding cell at the DEO. That was nothing. I'm just...worried.”

“Don't be,” Cat told her, grabbing her hand, giving it a squeeze. “I'll be back to bitching out assistants and putting out fires in no time. Don't you worry.”

She put her hand to her mouth again, stopping it that time. 

Kara hated this, feeling helpless, and at the same time, wanted to trust that Cat knew how to take care of herself.

“Okay,” she kissed her cheek. “Call me if you need anything. Promise?”

Cat nodded, slowly opening the door as Kara went back to her desk.

“Kara.”

She looked up once more, Cat’s eyes glowing sharply, sickly as she leaned against the wall.

“Tell Winn...he's fired,” she swallowed, before making a beeline to her office.

Kara shook her head, knowing she didn't mean it, though she hoped Winn had taken an early lunch. She took a deep breath, telling herself that everything was fine, that Cat would be fine, before forcing her brain back to work.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you all enough for your kind and hilarious comments. They were so sweet, I just had to post this next chapter. You'll still have to wait a few more days to find out exactly what's going on, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this :)

Kara got home around six, after a last minute conference call with her editors and submitting her article in the nick of time. The office was a whirlwind after Cat left. Things ran smoothly enough, but there was always a little added panic when the boss wasn't around. As much as she terrified people, they also relied on her, taking a certain amount of comfort in her guidance and expertise. It was a strange paradox that only CatCo employees really understood, and Kara knew it best.

But she'd gotten out of there as quickly as she could, her heart aching all day as she thought about Cat puking in her trash can that morning. It was a strange, totally unnerving sight, watching her be sick. It didn't matter how many times she had to save the woman from danger, she still saw Cat as largely unbreakable. She was so strong and confident and unflinching most of the time that it was a complete oddity to see her knocked off her game. Even in the moments when she did let her guard down, which she did with Kara much more frequently, venting about her fears and the overwhelming burden of her empathic abilities, Kara still believed she was tougher than just about anyone she knew. She could only trust that whatever this illness was, it would be short lived.

“Hey Bud,” Kara greeted Carter as she walked in, depositing her bags on the floor by the sofa before joining him. “Where's your mom?”

“Sleeping, I think,” he looked up from his video game for a half second. “I checked on her a little while ago and she was still out.”

“Wow,” Kara shook her head. “She must really be sick.”

“She said it’s food poisoning,” he continued, tongue hanging out a little as he crashed through a brick wall, chasing after some ugly looking alien on screen. “I don't think she's throwing up anymore, just tired.”

“Sounds like you took good care of her,” Kara smiled, brushing a few of his curls away from his eyes.

“She let me call in an order for potstickers,” he reported, pointing with his shoulder towards the kitchen. “I left you some.”

“Thanks,” she grinned. “I’m starved. Have you done all your homework?”

“Mostly,” he admitted under his breath.

“Uh huh,” Kara scowled a little playfully. “And if your mom was awake, do you think she'd be cool with you sitting here trying to beat your high score?”

Carter ignored her for a few seconds, then sighed, lowering his head as he pressed pause, saving the game, pushing up off the floor.

“Good call,” she laughed, patting him on the back before watching him disappear into his room.

After checking in on Cat and confirming she really was asleep, she went to the kitchen, downing her share of potstickers, before texting with Alex. It was a slow week for Supergirl, which she was thankful for, but they still had plenty to discuss. After months, years really, of flirting, Agent Vasquez finally struck up the nerve to ask her out. Alex hadn't been on a real date in years, and she’d never been out with a woman, even though she was always curious. Kara ribbed her for a while about that, considering she'd given her such a hard time about not discussing her own proclivity towards ladies, but at the end of the day, she was just glad to see Alex have a life outside the DEO. They'd been on one date so far, and Kara found Alex’s awkwardness about the whole thing adorable. She enjoyed getting to feel like the big sister for once.

At nine, Kara made sure Carter was headed for sleep, and then went to check on Cat again. This time, she found her sitting up in bed, scanning through emails, the light of her iPad casting shadows on her face from her glasses. She seemed a little paler than normal, but not by much.

“Hey,” Kara smiled as she crawled into bed. “How do you feel?”

“Exhausted,” Cat sighed. “Though thankfully I seem to have rid myself of the infestation. I hope you let Winn know he’s no longer…”

“Stop blaming Winn,” Kara laughed, curling against Cat’s side, gently throwing her arm across her waist as she leaned into her cheek. “He didn't give you the muffin. You stole it.”

“Please,” Cat swallowed. “Don't talk about...that...or any other consumable content...just yet. I’m afraid of it coming back.”

“Sorry,” Kara smiled, lightly kissing her cheek, burrowing into her neck.

“How did the rest of the day go?” Cat asked, taking Kara’s hand, bringing it to her lips. “Any disasters I should know about?”

“Nope,” Kara shook her head. “But we did miss you.”

Cat closed her eyes, snuggling a little deeper.

“And your article?”

“Sent,” she reported. “You’ll get your chance to poke around at it soon enough.”

“Hopefully I’m fully recovered by then,” Cat breathed.

“You better be,” Kara traced her fingers across her stomach. “I don't like this, you being sick.”

“Well, now you know how I feel every time you get slammed into the ground by some beast from...Kleptopatronia or some planet…”

“That's _definitely_ not a planet,” Kara laughed. “I think you just combined a disorder with a Harry Potter reference. Very impressive.”

“Thanks,” Cat smirked, picking up her iPad again, returning to her emails.

Kara watched her for a while, letting their breath sync as they laid together, quiet, peaceful, neither feeling the urge to fill the silence, which was one of the things they both loved about their relationship. They always had lots to talk about, but they also relished the stillness, the moments when nothing else seemed more important than the impetus to just be.

After a while though, Kara realized Cat wasn't looking at her emails. Her fingers hadn't moved for a few minutes. Instead, she was just staring off into space.

“Hey,” she murmured against her side. “What's up?”

“What?” Cat jumped, shaken from her reverie. “Oh. Nothing.”

“It's never nothing,” Kara prodded.

“No, I was just…” Cat bit her lip, fidgeting a little, pushing the iPad away. “In a daze, I suppose.”

Kara could tell there was more to it than that, but she didn't want to push too hard. It was late, and they were both tired. Besides, Cat would come out with it eventually. She always did.

“Are you sure?” Kara continued stroking her stomach, trailing her fingers up the fold of her robe, pushing inside, smoothing her hand over her chest, her heart, savoring the feel of it beating against her palm. “You're not…”

“What?” Cat asked.

“Nothing,” Kara shook her head. “Nevermind.”

“We can't both do that,” Cat smirked. “I get to be the withholding one. You get to keep talking.”

“Is that how it works?” Kara balked. “Okay, well, are you worried about something then?”

“Like?”

Kara was convinced of it now. Cat didn't usually entertain this line of questioning. She'd confirm or deny, but not open herself up for further questions so easily.

“Like…” Kara tried to find the words. “Are you feeling...pressured...because of the other day, with Carter, and me wanting to be more open about...us?”

Cat shook her head immediately, pulling Kara closer, kissing her forehead.

“No,” she confirmed.

“Really?”

“Really,” Cat continued. “I don't want to live our lives hiding. I spent years pretending I couldn't feel as much as I do, wasn't capable of being this close, this intimate, with anyone. I'm tired of compartmentalizing the best things about my life, and if that means letting the world see...then they will.”

“It doesn't have to be all at once,” Kara reminded. “Baby steps. Remember?”

Cat just sighed, running her hand through Kara’s hair.

“I think Carter’s fears have been allayed, at least,” she swallowed. “He's had enough disappointment, with the divorce, even though he was so young then. These things take their toll. I can't blame him for being uneasy about whether we're really in it for the long haul.”

“‘The long haul,’” Kara laughed. “That's one of those earth sayings I never understood. People usually say it when they're talking about something good, but it just makes it sound like a lot of work.”

“It _is_ work,” Cat smirked. “Family. Relationships. You know that as well as anyone. I’m fully aware that I give you plenty to work with.”

“Yeah,” Kara smiled, kissing her ear, dragging her teeth along the edge of her lobe. “You do.”

Cat’s breath caught, skin tingling as she closed her eyes, before inching away.

“Bottom line,” she tried to maintain her composure. “I want him to know, and you, above all else, that I'm in this. Completely.”

“I've never doubted that,” Kara whispered. “Not for a second.”

Cat pulled her closer, squeezing her arm, running her fingers across soft, tan skin, leaning her cheek against the top of her head as she continued to hold her, listening to her breathe, until Kara’s phone began to buzz.

Kara sighed, rolling over to the other side of the bed, picking it up.

“Hey, Alex,” she answered. “Uh huh. Oh, that's not good. No. Okay. I'm on my way.”

She hung up, rolling back towards Cat, who already had her iPad back in her lap.

“Go,” she smirked.

Kara jumped out of bed, flashing through the room and into her uniform, before bending over the older woman, cape swaying against the back of her legs.

“Don't wait up,” she told her.

“I'll do my best,” Cat breathed, glancing up for a moment before turning back to the screen, just like Carter.

Kara laughed, leaning closer, lifting Cat’s chin, clutching her soft, sculpted cheekbones in both hands as she pulled their faces together, kissing her deeply, intently, like she did every time she flew away on some mission that could end in death, even if neither of them were willing to acknowledge it. Cat’s hands went to her face, smoothing her thumbs across Kara’s cheeks, into long, golden waves, as she kissed her back, full of reverence and devotion to all that she was.

“I love you,” Kara breathed against her lips.

“Love you,” Cat sighed, pressing their foreheads together once more, before sending her off into the night.

She returned to her iPad, responding to a few more emails, before her eyes wandered up again to the wall, lost in a mix of longing and deep contemplation, as she stared into space.

* * *

Kara was out half the night tracking a homicidal Fort Rozz escapee through the desert, aided by three tanks and a helicopter, before they finally nabbed him in a cave closer to the city. It was a grueling ordeal, and the fight did zap a lot of her powers. Alex insisted she stay and rest until sunrise, which she did, hoping Cat hadn’t sat up waiting for her.

Thankfully, when she did arrive home, Cat was fast asleep and practically snoring. Kara tucked her in before confirming that Carter was already off to school, making herself a much needed espresso.

When it was past the time Cat usually woke up, she started to worry again, so decided to risk shaking her awake.

“Hey,” she sat on the bed, gently brushing her shoulder. “It's 7:30.”

“Mmm,” Cat moaned into the pillow as she began to stir, stretching a little, rolling onto her side. “No it isn't.”

“It is,” Kara smiled. “You feeling okay?”

Cat opened her eyes slowly, green irises catching the light from the windows, shining like the emerald sea. Kara loved the way she looked in the morning, blonde hair mussed and tousled, face bare and naturally glowing, muscles flexed as she slowly rejoined the waking realm.

“I'm...fine,” she yawned, covering her mouth politely before pulling Kara down into the covers. “You're still in your uniform.”

“Long night,” Kara shook her head. “I might be a little late to work today. You can head in without me.”

“Or...” Cat breathed, brushing her thumb over Kara’s scar, tracing her finger down the bridge of her nose. “I can stay here, let the minions fend for themselves while I help make you presentable, starting with getting you out of this suit...”

She ran her hands over Kara’s thighs, scraping nails against nylon, roaming just under the hem of her red skirt. Kara closed her eyes, capturing her lips, breathing her in as she grabbed hold of her shoulders, small and naked beneath the sheets, letting her fingers glide across her collarbone.

“That...would be so much better than the meeting with CatCo Brazil you have this morning,” Kara whispered, pulling them back to reality. “Seriously, how do I still know your schedule better than you?”

“Because,” Cat mused. “You're _Kara_. And you’ve spoiled me, ruining yourself in the process.”

"You know,” Kara laughed, cupping her cheek as she sat up. “Sometimes I miss the old way you said my name."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cat feigned ignorance.

"Yeah you do,” Kara glared

"You mean... _Kiera_?” she smirked.

"It made me feel special,” Kara reminisced. “I mean...not as special as you saying my _actual_ name, but...no one else has ever called me that."

“Well,” Cat sighed. “Thankfully I can think of plenty of other ways to make you feel special.”

Kara beamed, smirking as she pushed her long, blonde locks behind her ear.

“God,” Cat rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow over her own face. “I say the sappiest things with you. I can't believe I've let you turn me into this.”

“Yeah, well,” Kara hit her with another pillow. “You're gonna turn into an ex-CEO if you don't start getting ready soon. Why am I suddenly the responsible one?”

“You're not,” Cat assured. “I'm still in a weakened state. Between our late night antics and yesterday's bout of bubonic plague, I feel like I've been run over by a pack of rabid cosplayers.”

Kara shook her head as she laughed.

“I can promise a fresh pot of coffee if you get in the shower now,” she offered.

“Deal,” Cat sighed, slowly pushing up on her elbows, digging her robe out from under the comforter, wrapping it around herself before standing.

She looked like she'd have no trouble at all getting ready in an hour, until suddenly, she stopped halfway to the bathroom, grabbing hold of the wall. Kara was barely out the door to the kitchen and heard her stumble.

“Whoa,” she went to her quickly. “Are you dizzy? Maybe you shouldn't have gotten up so fast after all.”

“I'm fine,” Cat shook it off, straightening her shoulders, pulling the robe against her body. “I'm...just…”

She threw her hand over her mouth, sprinting towards the bathroom. Kara followed, watching as she hovered above the toilet, vomiting again violently.

“Uuuugggh,” she groaned, voice echoing from the bowl. “No...this isn't…”

She spewed again, and again, gagging in between, collapsing into a heap against the marble floor, robe slipping off her shoulder as she laid her hands on the seat.

“Okay,” Kara stood above, mouth agape, trying to stay calm. “I'm gonna call your doctor now. And then the office. This definitely wasn't a muffin. Clearly it's a virus or some...”

“No,” Cat exclaimed, gritting her teeth, head shooting up from the toilet, sweat dripping from her temples. “Don’t...call my doctor.”

“Cat, this isn't normal!” Kara shook her head. “I've never seen you like this. You have to…”

“Alex,” she managed to get out before puking again. “Call Alex.”

“Alex?” Kara frowned. “Why would I call Alex...”

“Just do it,” Cat growled, panting. “Please. Tell her...we’re coming.”

“Um...okay,” Kara agreed, beyond confused. “I'll send her a text.”

She quickly typed an SOS, sending it off, before joining Cat on the floor, putting a hand on her shoulder. Cat shrugged it away. Kara flinched.

“Sorry,” she pulled back, heart racing, feeling out of control, overwrought with concern. “What...do you want me to fly us or…”

“How else are we supposed to get there?”

“Right,” Kara swallowed, trying not to feel wounded. “Okay...do you think you can…”

Cat wiped her mouth against her sleeve, horrified and disgusted by her current state, mind jumbled, shaken with a million thoughts and sensations as she tried not to panic or jump to conclusions. One thing was for certain: she needed to get off the bathroom floor and to the DEO as quickly as possible.

She threw her arms around Kara’s neck, latching on as best as she could with the little strength she had. Kara held her tightly, rubbing her back as she brought them to their feet, hoisting Cat into her arms.

“It'll be okay,” Kara whispered. “We're going to get help. Whatever you need, I...”

“Just...” Cat held her closely, resting her head against her chest, closing her eyes. “Not...too fast.”

“Of course,” Kara clutched harder, holding back tears. “I'll fly smoother than I ever have. I promise. You ready?”

Cat nodded, refusing to look at her. Kara felt a pit in her stomach, her throat strained. Nothing made sense. She didn't get why they were going to Alex, or why Cat seemed so upset on top of being sick, but she knew she had to trust her.

She carried her to the living room, throwing open the door to the balcony before blasting into the sky towards the DEO.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I am blown away by your love and appreciate your comments so much. 
> 
> Things are about to get crazy! The conversation in this chapter is pretty heavy at times, but please trust me. Just like in life, some times you have to work through the hard stuff to get to the really, really good stuff :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Put her on the table,” Alex instructed as she cleared one off, making room for Kara to lay Cat on the metal surface.

“Is there anywhere less public?” Cat tried to speak as steadily as she could. “I feel like an exhibit at some turn of the century freak show.”

She was fully aware of how nasty her tone had been since she’d gotten sick that morning, but was doing her best to fight past it. 

“Here,” Alex offered as she pressed a red button on the wall next to the door, fogging up the windows. “New feature we got last week. Good timing.”

“Perfect,” Cat rolled her eyes, swallowing her nausea, lying back against the table.

Alex stepped closer, putting one hand on her forehead, the other on her stomach. Cat closed her eyes. She’d grown very fond of Alex over the past few months, trusting her with her life almost as much as she trusted Kara. They’d moved past their initial trepidation, Alex accepting that Cat wasn’t trying to replace her, Cat recognizing just how brilliant and fiercely loyal Alex was, not just with her sister, but with anyone she considered family. Cat was grateful, especially now, to be considered part of that group.

“When did it start?” Alex asked, prepping some tubes and a needle, trying to distract Cat with questions.

“Yesterday,” Kara answered for her, biting her lip, trying to stay out of the way as she sat on a stool across the room, lifting her cape behind her.

“You’re probably dehydrated,” Alex suggested. “Have you been drinking enough water?”

Cat nodded, swallowing as she stuck out her arm, allowing Alex to prick her in the crook of the elbow.

“I’ll compare this with the blood from our last check in,” she told her. 

Since Cat and Kara became sexually responsible for the survival of the planet, Alex insisted they have their blood drawn regularly to monitor any changes or adverse effects. So far, there hadn’t been reason to worry.

“I’m glad you came in,” Alex continued. “Though it sounds to me like you just have the flu that’s been going around. I can give you something for it, but your primary care doc could have done the same.”

“Will you run a full panel?” Cat breathed, trying to stay calm as she sat up, pulling her robe against her shivering chest. “Check for anything that could be abnormal? Anything out of the ordinary?”

“Of course,” Alex nodded, eyeing her curiously. “Why? What other symptoms do you have?”

“Nothing,” Cat answered quickly, crossing her legs, running a hand through messy blond waves. “Just...a little dizzy, I guess. Sort of...fogged. I’ve had a hard time concentrating, but that could just be because I  _ hate _ getting sick.”

“I’m sure that’s all it is,” Alex smiled, laying a hand on her shoulder. “We can’t all have Kara’s genes, unfortunately.”

She looked up at her sister, who was hunched over on the stool, chin resting in her hands, knees shaking, looking mortified.

“Hey, she’s fine,” Alex went to her. “Look, the color’s already coming back to her cheeks. It’s just a little virus, some silly human frailty rearing it’s ugly head.”

“But you’ll still check,” Cat reminded. “To make sure it’s nothing else. Just in case.”

“Yes,” Alex nodded, a sliver of doubt suddenly passing through her. Something was off, but she couldn’t tell what. Hopefully the blood tests would come back soon and put them all at ease. “In the meantime, why don’t I get you some DEO sweats? You might be a little more comfortable.”

Cat nodded. Alex left them alone as she went to retrieve the change of clothes. 

Kara slowly looked up from her boots, eyes resting on Cat as she sat on the table, long, smooth legs crossed as she rocked back and forth, holding her robe closed, feet dangling. It reminded her of just last year, when she first found out about her empathic abilities, though that seemed like forever ago. They’d been through so much in such a short time, always coming out stronger in the end. So why did it feel like some run of the mill illness was driving them apart?

“Still nauseous?” Kara asked hesitantly.

Cat shook her head no, looking down at her knees.

“Good,” Kara swallowed. “Sorry, I don’t want to sound...needy...especially when...but...did I do something? To upset you?”

Cat looked up very slowly, eyes soft, full of apprehension. She traced her fingers against her own neck, moving them down to her collarbone, nervously fidgeting as she tried not to show Kara just how scared she was.

“No,” she shook her head, looking up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. “You haven’t...upset me. I’m just not used to being incapacitated, as you know. It makes me feel...a bit crazy.”

Kara stood, unable to stay away. She swallowed again, reaching out for Cat’s hand, hoping with every ounce of hope that Cat would take it, sighing audibly when she did. She grazed her thumb over the top of her hand, walking that tightrope between giving her space and reminding her she wasn’t in this, or anything else, alone. 

Cat exhaled sharply, finally looking at Kara’s face, watching as her eyes darted, searching for answers she knew neither of them had, but searching nonetheless. Cat could feel all her worry, her insecurity mounting, spurred on by the distance Cat was enforcing almost against her own will, reacting preemptively to things that couldn’t be possible, knowing she had to stop. She loved this woman so much it made her bones ache, and she'd do anything to keep her from feeling like that was slipping away, if she could just shake these ridiculous, confusing sensations coursing through her body.

She reached out, cupping Kara’s face, bringing her fingertips to her cheek, her forehead, touching her impulsively, trying to let her desire to love outrule the urge to hide.

“Here you go,” Alex came back, handing Cat the black sweatpants and t-shirt. “These definitely won’t be up to your high fashion standards, but they’re the smallest size we have.”

“Thanks,” Cat smiled. 

Alex turned back to the monitors, watching as the reports from the blood test started flooding in from their very advanced system. Cat observed her as she read them over, noting the way she stood, the pattern of her breathing, the rate of her pulse, all the things she could pick up on as she tuned in to Alex’s emotional center, trying to read her reaction to the results before being told what they were. 

All seemed fine. Cat began to relax, forcing her legs to stop shaking, fingers to remain still, until she felt Alex’s breath hitch, her shoulders freeze.

“What’s it say?” Kara couldn’t wait any longer. “Is it the flu?”

Alex didn’t answer. She began typing into the computer, shaking her head, quickly comparing screens.

“Alex,” Kara groaned. “Come on, say something…”

“Give me a minute,” Alex replied firmly, busily looking over everything again and again, continuing to shake her head. “This can’t be right.”

“What?” Cat spoke, knuckles turning white as she gripped the table. “What is it?”

Alex sighed. She froze again, leaning against the console, letting her head drop.

“It isn’t…” she turned around, looking at Cat, then at Kara. “I need to run some more tests.”

“Alex,” Cat threatened, heart racing. “If you don’t tell me what you’re thinking, I swear to god, I will tear this place apart like Mike Tyson on a sugar binge. Say. Something.”

Kara’s eyes went wide. She took a step back, feeling the energy in the room shift.

“Okay,” Alex sighed, swallowing hard. “According to the hCG levels...in your blood...you’re pregnant.”

Time felt like it stopped. Everything was silent and still. 

Cat closed her eyes, breathing out slowly through her nose.

Kara stared at her sister, blinking.

“I’m sorry...what?”

“The hormone levels...indicate pregnancy,” Alex repeated. “But I need to run another panel before I can…”

“How?” Kara shook her head, legs locked in place, feeling like she was stuck in molten metal, or quicksand. She stole a look at Cat, who was completely silent, staring into space again, like she had the night before.

“I don’t know, Kara,” Alex spoke flatly, turning to Cat. “Any ideas?”

Cat’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. She shook her head, trying to come back to the present, face slipping into a scowl.

“If I knew, I wouldn’t be here, would I?” she seethed.

“But you  _ did _ know,” Alex nodded slowly, stepping closer. “You knew, when you walked in here, didn’t you?”

“I...suspected,” Cat swallowed.

“What?!” Kara huffed, trying not to hyperventilate as she leaned against the counter, then began pacing. “How could...how could this…”

“Cat,” Alex spoke very low, moving close to her, taking a deep breath as she pursed her lips. “I’m only going to ask this once, because you know I have to. Is it...is there any way, you…”

She looked up at her sister, saw her face fall, her skin go pale. She couldn’t get the words out.

“Are you asking if I’ve slept with someone else?” Cat spat, defiant and deathly glaring. “Because if you are, that’s the most ridiculous question anyone could possibly…”

“Have you?” Alex repeated.

Cat looked like she wanted to slap her. Kara recognized that look, but felt stuck between the urge to step between them and the impossibility of moving a muscle, even if she wanted to.

“ _ No _ ,” Cat continued to breathe, knowing deep down that it was a logical question, though naturally abhorrent. “I have not, could not, ever so much as  _ think _ about touching anyone else. I cannot believe you would ask that.”

She looked up at Kara, taking comfort in not picking up on any doubt radiating from her, but the slew of other emotions was enough to make her nausea return.

“I didn’t think so,” Alex shook her head. “Really, believe me...I...I’m sorry I even had to ask, it’s just...if not that...then…”

She turned to Kara, who stared back, eyes shifting between the floor, Alex, and Cat, leaning against the wall for support.

“What are you saying?” she blinked. “That I... _ I  _ got her pregnant?”

The words felt absurd as they left her mouth, and at the same time, like the truth she couldn’t look away from, couldn’t reverse or unknow.

“That’s...exactly what I’m saying,” Alex swallowed. “I mean, I don’t have anything to go by, other than these tests, and...your powers.”

“My powers?” Kara scoffed. “Last time I checked, I couldn’t get anyone pregnant, Alex! How the hell could I…”

“I don’t know!” Alex spoke above her, trying to maintain her role as the stable one, doing her best to stay objective. “But...if your powers can create new life, out there, in the world...who’s to say that when taken to the extreme, they couldn’t…”

She stopped as she noticed Cat’s eyes rolling to the back of her head, slipping into unconsciousness.

“Cat!” Kara dashed towards her, grabbing her shoulders.

“Hey,” Alex grabbed some smelling salts off the counter, bringing them under her nose. “Easy...easy. It’s okay…”

“Don’t...tell me…it’s okay,” Cat swallowed, coming back, sweat pouring over her forehead. “It is most definitely  _ not _ okay.”

Kara clenched her jaw, trying to stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks, but it was impossible. She kept holding Cat with one arm, wiping away her tears with the other.

“Run another test,” Kara shook her head. “Maybe it’s...something else. Maybe it’s nothing.”

“Kara…” Alex began.

“Please!” Kara sniffed. “Just...please.”

Alex nodded. She quietly moved around the room, gathering everything she needed, drawing another vial of blood from Cat’s arm. Kara stood perfectly still, keeping her arm around Cat, taking as much comfort as she could in the fact that she hadn’t pulled away. She used her super senses to hone in on Cat’s heartbeat, listening to it race, listening to her breath swish in and out of her lungs, as she held her, afraid to let go.

Minutes later, Alex turned back around to them.

“It’s the same,” she sighed. “We can check your urine, but this is much more reliable. Still, without an ultrasound…”

Cat exhaled loudly, looking up to the ceiling, eyes shut tight. Kara kept her arm around her, wishing she could read her emotions as well as she knew Cat could read hers.

“Is that something…. _ you _ can do, or…”

“I’m not an OBGYN,” Alex shook her head. “I’m not an expert, by any means, but I can do a preliminary, external ultrasound...if you want me to. Then, depending on what we see...I think we should tell Hank.”

“Oh my god,” Kara finally let go, crossing the room, throwing her hands into her hair. “Oh...oh my god.”

“We need his sign off to bring in another doctor,” Alex explained. “I get it now, why you couldn’t...and can’t...go to yours. We can see if there’s anyone else in government with that kind of training. He should know, and besides...we just need to tell him.”

Kara knew it was true. 

There was so much to think about, but her brain felt numb. All she could do was feel how scared she was, and look at Cat and know this was the last thing either of them wanted, the last thing they’d ever planned or considered. Of course, they’d talked about having kids, as any two people in a serious relationship would, but it was always sort of a joke. Kara had no idea if she was capable of reproducing with a human. She hadn’t even researched it, because the idea of getting pregnant herself seemed out of the question. There was no way she could fly around, battling the worst threats the universe had to offer, while carrying a child. 

As for Cat, she’d already had two sons. She was premenopausal, but still got enough of a period to clearly make this possible. Kara couldn’t begin to understand how it had happened, but what she did know was that Cat’s life, their life together, was already full. Running CatCo and raising Carter were her top priorities. Kara had just squeezed herself in as a third. There was no way having a baby at this stage had been in the cards. 

“Can we do it today?” Cat’s soft, melodious voice ran through Kara’s thoughts. “The preliminary ultrasound?”

“Of course,” Alex assured. “I can set up for that.”

“Alex,” Kara stepped towards them, putting a hand on the table next to Cat. “Can you...excuse us for a few minutes?”

Alex swallowed. She looked at her sister, knowing how freaked out and completely terrified she must have been, because she felt so much of it herself. But she had thrown herself into survival mode, ready to take whatever actions were needed.

“I’ll go get the equipment,” she nodded. “Be back in a few.”

When she was gone, Kara looked down at her hand, sitting next to Cat’s on the table, afraid to move, afraid to breathe. Slowly, she trailed her eyes up over the black silk of Cat’s robe, past her small, shaking shoulders, up to her long, delicate neck.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara finally whispered, lips trembling, voice quavering as she spoke.

Cat turned towards her, watching her fall apart. She took a deep breath before sliding her hand across the table, snatching Kara’s, pulling it towards her chest.

“Did you intend for this to happen?” she spoke evenly.

Kara’s head shot up. 

“What?” she breathed. “How could I…”

“Then you can’t be sorry,” Cat shook her head. “You didn’t know. How...how could you know.”

“I swear, I didn’t.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Cat swallowed. “I didn’t think it was possible on my end either.”

Kara walked around to the front of the table, standing just before Cat’s knees, keeping hold of her hand, resting the other on her thigh. 

“We...we’re...two women. That’s never been...on Krypton, no one…”

“This isn’t like Krypton,” Cat told her. “This isn’t like anything. Your powers are new, untested. We were both thrown into this without knowing what the end result would be. Now we know.”

Kara swallowed. She looked up into Cat’s eyes. Cat stared back, so fragile, and yet, somehow, more centered than before.

“I...don’t know what to say,” Kara whispered. “I just...I know this isn’t what you, what either of us, wanted. I can’t help feeling like I’ve...I’ve ruined...everything.”

“No,” Cat stopped her. “Don’t say that. Never say that.”

“But how can we…”

“Please,” Cat squeezed her hand harder, shaking her head. “I can’t begin to wrap my brain around all of this. Not yet. Let’s just see what the ultrasound shows.”

Kara nodded, wanting to be strong, wanting to feel mature and ready and able to handle this.

“I know,” she chewed the inside of her lip, looking down at their hands, summoning all her strength. “I know you don’t want to say it...but I know we’re both feminists, and...I just...if you want to make this go away, I need you to know...I will support whatever you choose.”

Cat swallowed, hard. She had of course thought about it. Abortion wasn’t a dirty word to her, not in the slightest. It was a necessity, a fact, a right that she herself had once considered. Twice, if she were really being honest.

“I appreciate you saying that,” she breathed. “And I know...that would make things easier, perhaps. But...how can we know this won’t happen again? I suppose I could do something...a hysterectomy or…”

Saying all of these words made her feel dizzy again. She held on to Kara’s forearms, stabilizing herself, before continuing.

“We don’t even know the specifics...of how this is possible. You, and I...however this happened, the reality is that it did. But there’s still so much we don’t know. Whether it’s viable. If it’s healthy...or...human. I’d rather have more information before getting too caught up in what our choices may be.”

“That makes sense,” Kara sighed. “I just thought...maybe, if you decided now, you wouldn’t feel pressured...to go through with anything, later...after seeing…”

“Kara,” Cat whispered, bringing her hands to her face, holding her cheekbones, eyes filled to the brim with tears. 

Kara couldn’t help but shed more of her own, wrapping her arms behind Cat’s back, pulling her into a long, visceral hug, needing to feel her so close. 

Slowly, she pulled back, letting Cat continue.

“When I got pregnant with Adam...I wasn’t ready. But I went through with it because I knew I did want children, and I didn’t know when, if not then, I would ever get the chance, with all the other things I wanted to accomplish. And when he was born...I still wasn’t ready, and I let him go. With Carter...I was prepared, though I still hadn’t planned it. But I knew I wanted him, even if I didn’t want his father. I wasn’t...in love, with either of the people I’ve been through this with before...but I am now.”

Kara’s mouth fell open, lips red, face wet and shaking, trying so hard to stay present.

“Now I don’t know what the ultrasound is going to show. And I don’t know how...if...I can do this again, raise another child, when I’m just starting to feel like everything else is…” she paused, taking another breath. “But what I do know...is that I love you, and whatever we did, to create this...was done in love. No matter what we decide...none of that will change.”

Kara’s tears fell freely as she brought her lips to Cat’s, kissing her so softly, letting her hands brush against her skin. Cat kissed her back, locking her arms behind her neck, letting their lips crash against each other, over and over, until their breath was tangled and their limbs were entwined, like it would solve their problems, like it was the answer, because it was the only thing they knew for sure, the only thing that made sense. 

Kara pulled back first, keeping her hands planted firmly on Cat’s face, smiling as bravely as she could into green, glistening eyes. Cat laughed a little as her cheekbones rose into a full smirk, eyelids heavy, lashes fluttering.

“Okay,” Alex came back in, arms full of medical equipment. “Let’s do this.”

Kara squeezed Cat’s hand once more, allowing her to lay back and Alex to set up as she sat on her stool, watching, waiting, for whatever was to come.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think we've waited for this ultrasound long enough, so here goes! But don't worry, there's plenty more ahead (:
> 
> Your comments give me so much life. Thanks a million. Enjoy!

Kara held Cat’s hand as she stretched out on the table. She'd changed into the DEO sweats Alex provided, lifting her shirt to expose her stomach. Kara noticed now that it was slightly bloated, remembering Cat struggling with her pants just the other day. The entire scenario still seemed unthinkable.

“Before we do this,” Alex began, swiveling around on her stool. “There's...something else...I should let you know.”

“What?” Kara’s brow furrowed, squeezing Cat’s hand a little more firmly as she stood next to her.

“I compared your blood results with the last sample, which was drawn just two weeks ago,” Alex continued. “The older sample doesn't show signs of pregnancy, but judging by the level of hCG hormones in your blood today…”

She stopped again, looking back at her screen, checking one more time.

“Honestly, Alex,” Cat clenched her teeth. “You take more pauses than William Shatner performing a scene from Waiting for Godot. Can you please finish a sentence before you…"

“Yes!” Alex huffed. “Sorry, I just...want to make sure I'm doing this right. I didn't go to school for obstetrics, like I said...but judging from the levels...I’d say you're already at ten weeks.”

“Ten weeks?” Cat looked at her skeptically. “How is that possible, if two weeks ago I wasn’t…”

“That's what I can't understand,” Alex shook her head. “Technically, we shouldn't even be able to detect a pregnancy at this stage, but if you're already at ten weeks…”

“My powers,” Kara breathed, swallowing hard. “They must have accelerated the process.”

“That would be my theory,” Alex nodded.

“So…” Cat exhaled slowly. “What...does that mean...in terms of…”

“It depends,” Alex went on. “I can only estimate when you actually conceived, based on what you've told me, but...I think if you stay on this course, you’ll continue experiencing approximately fourteen days of pregnancy in one single day, or ten weeks in five days. Your expected delivery would be…about two weeks from now. Fifteen days, to be exact.”

Kara’s mouth went dry. She shook her head, looking down at Cat, whose eyes had gone heavy, lips pursed. She swallowed, glancing back up at Kara.

“That's…” Kara didn't know what to say. “Is there...anything we can do to slow it down?”

“I have no idea,” Alex admitted. “I wouldn't want to do anything that could put Cat or...the fetus...in jeopardy. And I wouldn't even know where to start. We really need to get someone who knows more about cross-species reproduction in here ASAP.”

“Does that mean,” Cat spoke slowly. “Whatever...this is...could be half Kryptonian?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Alex shrugged, starting to feel way out of her depth. “But I'd say it's a strong possibility.”

Kara’s head was spinning so fast she thought it might pop off. The idea of Cat already being this far along was almost unfathomable, but it hadn't even dawned on her that the result of this insanity could be part... _her_ , part her lineage, her DNA. She hadn't truly considered the prospect of being able to have her own children, carry on the Kryptonian species, but she’d have been lying if she didn't admit the idea was somewhat appealing.

“Let's just do the ultrasound and see if we can confirm how far along you are,” Alex suggested.

Cat nodded, hiking up her shirt a little more, letting Alex spread petroleum over her stomach. She kept her eyes closed, trying not to blush. This whole situation was incredibly awkward, though she was still certain no one else but Alex could have handled it.

Alex waved the wand over her skin, pushing down gently, dragging it across her flesh, trying to get a good image.

“Sorry,” she had to apologize. “I've never done this before. At least not on a human.”

“Alien?” Cat asked.

“Pig,” Alex sighed.

“Excellent,” Cat rolled her eyes. “I promise not to oink.”

Alex pushed the wand a little lower, towards Cat’s pelvis, stopping just above the hem of her pants, before pressing deeper into her skin. Cat sucked in sharply, eyes shutting again. Kara gripped her hand, bringing it to her chest, lacing their fingers, keeping her eyes on the screen.

“There,” Alex pointed victoriously. She couldn't help but sound a little excited. “That's it.”

“Really?” Kara breathed, stepping an inch closer, honing in on the tiny swirl of grey and black with an undeniable pulse at the center. “That's it? It's kind of hard to make out.”

“It's not very big at this stage,” Alex informed her. “But...actually, Kara, you can see better than we can.”

“What?”

“Your x-ray vision,” it dawned on her. “If you want, you could just...take a look.”

“Would that…” Kara swallowed, turning to Cat. “Is it safe? I don't want to hurt you.”

Cat looked at her softly. She nodded.

Kara steadied herself, fixing her eyes on the spot where the ultrasound wand met Cat’s body, before allowing her eyesight to penetrate beneath the surface, floating past skin and fat and muscle, through blood and flesh, into her uterus, falling upon the miniature, coiled humanoid, black eyes and other features just barely formed, but there nonetheless.

Kara’s breath caught. She quickly shut her eyes, stepping back, letting go of Cat’s hand.

“Kara?” Alex looked at her, waiting on baited breath.

“It's...really in there,” Kara began to fidget, pacing. “Yup. That's...wow.”

Cat continued staring at the monitor for another minute, before looking away.

“Shut it off,” she whispered.

Alex quickly blacked out the screen, pulling the wand away, not sure what to do next.

“Kara,” Cat breathed, calling her back.

Kara cautiously approached, tears filling her lids again, threatening to spill over. She breathed in slowly. Cat reached out, taking her hand.

“Alex,” Cat swallowed. “Would you mind…”

“Sure,” she sighed. “Take as long as you need. Hank and Lucy should be getting back from the conference in Metropolis this afternoon, but…just...take your time.”

She left them alone again. Kara looked down as Cat pulled her shirt back over her stomach, slowly sitting up, letting her legs hang off the side of the table. She shook out her hair, short blonde waves breezing the tops of her shoulders, smoothing her free hand across the metal, before turning back to Kara.

“If we do this,” she finally spoke. “I'm going to be asking for many, many more foot rubs.”

Kara burst out laughing nervously, covering her mouth as she sniffed back tears, pulling Cat a little closer.

“Do you really think….” she began to ask, shaking her head. “I don't know...if I'm ready...”

“You're amazing with Carter,” Cat whispered. “Besides...no one’s ever really ready, not completely. The question is...do you want to be?”

Kara didn't know how they would manage with both their jobs and the responsibility she, as Supergirl, had not just to her family, but the entire world. Still, when she thought back on her dreams, the fantasy of living a normal life, what once seemed impossible now appeared before her, a clearer, more defined reality than she could have ever envisioned. As much as fear haunted her now, her heart, beating just as fast as she could fly, told her not to run.

“If…” Kara began slowly. “If...I wanted to…if it's safe, for you, to keep going...and you wanted it too…”

She closed her eyes as Cat brushed her hand against her cheek.

“Then...yeah,” Kara sighed. “I think I could be.”

Cat’s lips curled up, cheeks glowing pink as her eyes sparkled.

“Okay,” she breathed. “Then we’ll do it.”

“Really?” Kara asked, fingers buried in her hair, pulling their noses together.

“I must be crazy,” Cat shook her head. “I won't pretend not to be overwhelmed, by everything we don't yet know...but I'm willing to face it.”

“But…” Kara still couldn't believe it. “A _baby_? Cat...you have a company to run, and...I...I don't know the first thing about…”

“You don't have to,” Cat soothed. “Not at first. Although I guess we'd better figure a few things out if it’s really only going to be…”

“Two weeks!” Kara swallowed. “What are you going to do about work? And Carter? How do we explain...”

“Carter will be easy, relatively speaking,” Cat argued. “The board...that will take some creativity.”

The door opened, both their heads turning towards it as Alex slipped back in. Kara checked with Cat, then waved her sister over.

“So,” Alex breathed. “Where do we go from here?”

Cat smirked as she took Kara’s hand, bringing it to her lips.

“I think you’d better have a chair ready for Agent Henshaw to fall into when we give him the news,” Cat told her.

“Does that mean…?” Alex perked up. “Oh my god. Can I...can I hug you, now? Please? Both of you?”

Cat rolled her eyes as she nodded. Alex threw her arms around them, jumping a little as she squeezed.

“This is crazy!” she squealed. “But I'm so excited. But this is nuts. Okay. Okay, we need to come up with a plan.”

“Can it wait until tomorrow?” Cat asked. “I realize there isn't much time to spare, but considering I'm barely out of the first trimester, I think we can take a moment to...sit with all of this. I do have a conference call to reschedule with CatCo Brazil, if I can manage not to get sick at the thought of an empanada.”

“Of course,” Alex agreed. “I'll let Hank and Lucy know, if that's okay, and we’ll get to work on finding a real OBGYN.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Cat sighed. “Thank you, Alex. I don't know what we would have done without you.”

Alex smiled, pushing her red hair behind her ear as she gathered up the print outs from the computer.

“It was nothing,” she shook her head.

“No, really, Alex,” Kara put her hand on her shoulder, before pulling her into a hug. “I don't know how I can ever thank you. For everything.”

Alex fought back her tears, holding on to her little sister, still processing just how much change she had and would continue to experience in her young life.

“You can let me babysit,” she laughed.

“Let you?” Kara scoffed. “We're gonna need all the help we can get!”

The three talked for a while longer before Kara whisked them back home, flying so much more carefully than she ever had before.

* * *

It was just before noon when they returned to the penthouse. Both fell silent on the flight back to the city, knowing there was much to discuss, neither quite sure where to start. Cat propped herself up on the sofa in the living room, balancing her laptop on her knees. Kara watched her, transfixed by every move she made. The thought of the tiny being tumbling around inside her still seemed impossible, even after witnessing it with her own eyes.

“Stop staring.”

“Sorry,” Kara sighed deeply, taking a seat next to her on the couch. “It’s just...a lot to take in.”

“You’re telling me,” Cat rolled her eyes. “I'm supposed to lead a web conference on South American acquisitions in fifteen minutes and all I can focus on is how not to go full Exorcist on my keyboard.”

Kara smirked, resting a hand on her thigh.

“At least the morning sickness should be over soon,” she offered.

“I suppose that's one good thing about an accelerated pregnancy,” Cat agreed.

“Were you sick with the others?”

“Relentlessly,” she shuddered. “Both times, which is how I knew. That, plus the fogginess.”

“Can you sense...anything else?” Kara swallowed, feeling herself grow more curious and excited by the second.

“It doesn't have emotions yet,” Cat shook her head. “It's barely more than a peach-colored reptile at this point, but I can sense...something. I suspect it will get stronger, the further along…”

She paused, closing her eyes, controlling her stomach’s rebellion.

“You have to eat something,” Kara told her. “There can't be much left in there. I'll do some research while you...”

“You need to get back to the office,” Cat insisted. “Help maintain the status quo until I can figure out how to work less than three feet from a waste bin.”

“You’ll be back on your feet soon,” Kara smiled, kissing her knees. “I'm not going anywhere, not today. I’ll get Winn to send me the files I need from...”

“No,” Cat stopped her. “Don't say anything to anyone until we meet with the doctor Alex is finding.”

Kara froze, noting Cat’s eyes, the way she shifted nervously as she tried to get comfortable.

“Are you...afraid things might not be okay?”

Cat exhaled, taking Kara’s hand, wanting to reassure her while being realistic.

“Every pregnancy has risks,” she shared. “Luckily, I didn't have any major complications with Carter, or Adam...but I want to make sure it's safe before we spread the news.”

“Of course,” Kara nodded. “Hopefully we’ll get some confirmation in the next day or so. Until then, I'm not letting you out of my sight.”

“I see,” Cat breathed, narrowing her eyes. “So you're determined to continue staring?”

“Better get used to it,” Kara smiled, stretching out on the sofa, watching Cat effortlessly pull herself into professional mode for the call, giving orders while expertly manipulating people into doing their jobs. She couldn't have been more proud.

That night, they did their best to act normal with Carter, ordering in again, asking about his day at school. Cat managed to keep down some won ton soup before going to bed early. Kara held her in her arms, listening to her pulse, her breath, monitoring every vital she could with her super senses. She knew she needed to calm down. Being stressed couldn't possibly be good for Cat, who could of course feel it, and Kara didn't know how much it would affect the baby either. In fact, she pretty much knew nothing about fetal development other than what she'd learned in high school anatomy, and that felt like ages ago.

She grabbed the iPad off Cat’s nightstand, flipping through page after page of pregnancy blogs, absorbing everything she could as she held on to the woman in her arms, careful not to disturb her as she slept.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the continued love (: Hope you like this next installment.
> 
> Enjoy!

By Friday, Cat was back in the office, feeling good enough to commence a rampage against the Tribune editorial staff.

“I realize Supergirl isn't making front page news at the moment, but do you think you could have come up with something better than a recycling program?” she complained, holding up yesterday's issue. “Honestly. Whoever approved the image of this dumpster needs to reconsider their career track. I will find you, and when I do, you’ll wish you’d put your head in the trash compactor before snapping a photo of it.”

“Um...that...would be me, Ms. Grant,” James spoke up, wishing he could disappear as he leaned against the glass, hiding half his face behind a clipboard.

“You?” she scowled with disbelief. “You took this grainy, second-grade-photography-project, excuse for a…”

“No, no I didn't take it. I approved it,” he clarified. “We really didn't have anything else to go with, and I know you're a big fan of environmental...initiatives...so I thought it was the best option we had.”

She glared at him, eyes full of fire, arching her eyebrows as she dug her hands into her hips. She liked James, despite his former dalliance with Kara. She couldn't hold a grudge over it, considering it happened before they got together, not to mention his overall competence when it came to media. But she knew he wasn't thrilled with the way things turned out. He had enough journalistic savvy and connection to the DEO to put two-and-two together, figuring out the link between the Earth’s sudden resurrection and their relationship. Anytime he could slip in the insinuation that he knew as much, he did, and it made Cat’s blood boil.

“Well,” she huffed. “That's a real shame, Mr. Olsen, given how much I trust you to make good decisions when I'm not able hold your hand through the process. But make no mistake...none of you are indispensable. I suggest you dig a little deeper for the weekend edition.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he swallowed.

“Dismissed,” she waved them all away, circling back to her desk.

James watched her for another few seconds, noting the way her tight blue dress hugged her stomach. His mouth dropped a little, surprised he hadn't seen it sooner.

“Hey, Winn,” he whispered, following him out of Cat’s office, back towards his desk. “You notice anything...different...about Cat, the past few days?”

“Nooooo,” his eyes went wide as he motioned towards a small conference room, ushering him into it. “What do you mean?”

“So you have noticed,” James sighed, shutting the door.

“Uh, it's a little hard not to,” Winn continued to gape, puffing out his own belly as he ran his hands over it.

“You don't think…” James pondered.

“What?” Winn continued to dodge. “That she's...been eating a lot of extra muffins lately? Because it was just the one, as far...as far as I know.”

“Come on, dude,” he breathed. “If she's pregnant and trying to pretend like she isn't, maybe Kara doesn't know about it. Maybe it's not even hers.”

“No,” Winn shook his head. “I've seen the way Ms. Grant looks at her. I know that look. That look’s got nothing on the way I used to look at Kara. She would never do anything to risk losing her. Besides, I'm at their place, like, all the time. Things are fine. Better than fine.”

“Oh,” James smiled smugly. “Guess I didn't get those invites. Must be nice.”

“Oh...no,” Winn tried to backpedal. “It's just, you know, Game of Thrones night, some Settlers of Catan with Carter, nothing too…”

He realized the trap he'd walked into. James and Kara had gone a ways in repairing their friendship, but he still hadn't made it all the way back to the inner circle. Winn couldn't blame them for not extending the welcome mat just yet.

“I think you should ask Kara,” James suggested.

“What!?” Winn shrieked. “Dude, no way. That sounds like a great way to get punched in the face, which is not something I ever want Kara to do to me. I'm pretty sure my soft skull would disintegrate upon impact.”

“Look,” James stepped closer. “I've seen a lot of pregnant women over the years, and that’s what they look like. If there’s any chance Kara’s being hurt, wouldn't you want to help stop that?”

“Yeah, because the bearer of bad news is always rewarded so sweetly,” Winn shook his head. “I'm not asking her…”

“Asking me what?” Kara appeared, causing them both to jump.

“Uh, hey,” Winn ran his hand through his hair. “We were just…”

“Talking about me?” she glared. “Yeah, once again: ears. Alien.”

“Um...did you hear what…”

“No, I didn't notice you two conspiring fast enough,” she sighed. “But I do know you're going to tell me. Now.”

“We were just...planning your birthday party!” James told her, binging on fake enthusiasm.

“My birthday’s not for another six months,” she shook her head, crossing her arms as she turned to Winn, who was always the weak link. “Spill.”

“Uh...” he shot daggers at James, hating him for putting him in this position. “We were just...noticing...that um...Cat...looks a little…”

He couldn't finish. Kara’s jaw fell.

“What?” she swallowed. “How does she look?”

“Amazing! Really...really beautiful, and uh...sexy...as always,” he lobstered, skin burning.

“Haha! Yeah she does!” Kara forced a laugh through her nervousness, stepping closer, breathing down his neck. “And... _why_ , exactly, are you telling me this?”

“Is she pregnant?” James asked bluntly.

Kara spun around, face matching Winn’s shade of red, then surpassing it.

“Is she...what?” she balked. “Excuse me? How could...why would you ever say that? That's...not…”

“Kara,” James tried again. “She's got a bump.”

“I can't believe I'm hearing this!” she continued to deny it, turning back and forth between the two. “You, and...and you! Of all people, I thought, knew better than to comment on a woman’s body. So what if she has a bump? She just...really likes food! And there’s nothing wrong with that! We embrace each other, in all our...changing…”

“Kara,” Winn took a chance, lowering his voice, moving towards her as she floundered. “Is she?”

Kara bit her lip so hard she thought the skin might break. Her ears were crimson, head shaking, even as her eyes began to well up with tears.

“Oh no…” Winn put his hands on her shoulders. “Don't...you don't have to cry! It's...whatever it is, however this happened, we’ll...I’ll fight her! I will. I swear, I’ll…”

“Why would you do that?” Kara sniffed, backing away.

“Because...if she cheated, then I must…avenge your honor.”

“Cheated!?” Kara gawked. “She didn't cheat! God...boys are really, really dumb, sometimes.”

“But…” James continued. “I mean, how...”

“Two women can have a baby together!” Kara burst out. “It's not completely unheard of!”

“Yeah,” Winn spoke up. “But, Kara...you've only been together for like, a year. And you're my best friend. I feel like you would have said something if…”

“Listen,” she spat, thankful she was wearing her glasses. “I'm not supposed to be talking about this, with either of you! I can't believe you...just, so many things!”

“I didn't want to,” Winn insisted. “It was James who…”

“Seriously?” she cut him off. “You _are_ my best friend, which means you should know better than to ambush me with such ridiculous, personal questions! I know we're used to sharing everything, but I have a _life_ now, outside the Super Squad. Not everything makes the daily debrief. Got it?”

“Yeah,” Winn nodded, feeling hurt, even though he knew he had no right. “I do. Really. I'm...so sorry.”

She felt bad too. She knew it sounded harsh. She did have a life, but he was part of it, an important part. Still, she couldn't betray Cat’s wishes, not when it came to something so sensitive and so entirely her business above all else.

“And you,” she turned to James. “I thought things were getting better between us, but you're still hoping things won't work out for me, aren't you?”

“I'm not,” he lied, throwing up his hands innocently. “I'm sorry too, I just...wanted to make sure you weren't being misled, or…”

“I'm not an idiot, James,” she sneered. “I know exactly what I'm doing and who I'm with and how she feels. And if I need an extra opinion, about any of that, you're not the first person I'd ask.”

He looked down at his feet, nodding slowly.

“I get it,” he breathed. “I apologize.”

They all stood still, afraid to speak.

“If you need anything…” Winn started, really wanting to make things better. “If she needs...anything, please…”

“I will let you know,” Kara smiled weakly. “Soon. Okay?”

He nodded. She smiled at him again, briefly, looking back at James, then left.

The two men remained, a bit shell-shocked.

“Do I...even want to know?” Winn shook his head, talking to himself mostly, snapping back from his daze. “I do...but no. No, that would be...wrong...to ask. Right?”

James rolled his eyes, laughing a little as he scratched his chin.

“I think you were right,” he sighed. “We shouldn't ask questions.”

Winn swallowed, looking out the window at Kara as she walked towards Cat’s office. He couldn't help but smile a little, praying, hoping, he could be there for his friend when the time came.

* * *

 

Kara scampered into Cat’s office, breezing past the doors, grabbing the cup right out of her assistant’s hand as she was about to give it to her boss.

“No!” she chided awkwardly, holding it from Cat’s reach. “You cannot have any more today.”

“I barely had two sips this morning before it went cold,” Cat scowled, trying to steal it back.

“Yes, but you can _only_ have two hundred milligrams total, and I'm sure your sips were way bigger than…”

She realized Angelica was still there, looking back and forth between them, mouth agape, completely lost.

“Sorry,” Kara exhaled, clutching the beverage to her chest. “So sorry, Angelica. Could you...could you excuse us for just a minute?”

“Of course,” Angelica smiled, knowing better than to get in the middle by now. “Ms. Grant, I have your salad coming in just a few…”

“No salad!” Kara waved her hands. “I ordered a steak from Noonan’s and some creamed spinach. You need protein, not to mention the bacteria that can form in lettuce if it's not properly...”

“ _Thank you_ , Angelica,” Cat stood, eyeing Kara sharply. “You may go.”

The tiny brunette held her breath, making a quick escape. Cat remained silent as she crossed the room, heels pressing into the carpet, closing the door behind her.

“What in the name of all made up deities do you think you're doing?” she groaned between her teeth.

“I'm sorry!” Kara breathed. “But there's only so much time we have to make sure we do everything we can for...”

Cat stepped closer, holding her gaze, giving her that look that usually came with the threat of cutting out whoever’s tongue dared continue speaking.

“I need you,” she spoke slowly, breathing her words as succinctly as she could, shutting her eyes. “To pull yourself together.”

“Cat, I'm just trying…”

“Shhh,” she put a finger to her lips. “I know this is your first trip to the babymaking rodeo, but it isn't mine, so let me give you some insight into my way of doing things. You're going to be scared _every_ day. Not just now, but after the baby is born, every single day for the rest of your life. You can either choose to lose yourself completely, become obsessed with what diaper rash ointment to use and whether or not the seats on the bus have been sanitized in the last decade, or you can trust that with a little education and much help from the nannies and gurus our privilege allows us to employ, our offspring will inevitably survive.”

Kara swallowed, trying to let what she was hearing seep in, even if she had a few bones to pick with it.

“But…” she began hesitantly. “You only have a few weeks to get all the nutrients you can, and then…”

“I know what I'm doing,” Cat sighed, reaching out, playing with Kara’s collar. “I appreciate your desire to help, and I'm even willing to take your advice, and your steak, when it arrives, but not if you continue to risk letting everyone know why you're suddenly so invested in keeping me away from coffee and raw vegetables.”

Kara chewed her lip, adjusting her glasses as she looked down at Cat’s stomach, the way the fabric stretched against it, betraying how much she’d grown, even since the night before.

“Some of them...may already know,” she gulped.

“What?” Cat’s eyes went wide.

“Not everyone!” Kara reassured. “Just...James. And Winn. And probably Angelica, since she's so close to…”

“I asked you not to say anything,” Cat seethed, lips pursed.

“I didn't!” Kara insisted. “They already knew. It’s...starting to become...obvious.”

Cat’s cheeks scorched red, eyes smoldering. She inhaled sharply, looking down. Kara watched her face fall as she really saw herself, unable to ignore the way her body was quickly transforming, faster than she could come to grips with.

She paced towards the window, staring out on the skyline for a long moment, holding her chin, thinking, before crossing to the mantle on the other side of the room.

“I don't know what I'm supposed to do,” she began scooping M&Ms into a glass, pouring them into her mouth, before taking more. “How am I supposed to explain this? ‘Why yes, Barbara Walters, I did switch my wardrobe from Dolce and Gabana to Pea in the Pod in less than a week because I'm pregnant with the miracle spawn of a superhero!’ What do you suggest? How am I supposed to convince the board, let alone the rest of the world, that I somehow hid this for nearly nine months and now, oops, here it is! Someone throw me a shower before my water breaks during a press conference!”

Kara stood silently, eyes heavy with guilt, once again feeling helpless.

“I...don't...” she choked on her words, shifting her feet. “...know how many times...I can apologize for…”

“I don't want you to apologize,” Cat shook her head, eyes welling up. “I just want to know how to manage this without risking our lives becoming more of a mess.”

She watched Kara wipe away a tear, trying her best to keep it together, but failing. Cat bit her lip, closing her eyes, knowing she needed to reign it in, for both their sakes.

“Follow me,” she sighed, putting the glass down on her desk as she opened the door to the balcony, stepping outside.

When they were alone, save for the noise from the cars below, the air swirling around skyscrapers and traffic choppers flying above, Cat pulled Kara’s hand to the far corner of the terrace, leaning back against the wall.

“I'm...sorry,” Cat swallowed, shaking her head, sniffing back her own tears. “That was not...not what I meant to say. This is not a mess. Our lives...our _life_ , together...I wouldn't trade any of it, not for a second. But I am still at a loss...for how to deal with this.”

Kara threw her arms around her, letting her tears fall, careful not to pull her too close, hyper aware of the extra space between them. It was right there, so visible, so palpable, and yet neither had been willing or able to fully acknowledge it over the past few days, until now.

Kara looked down briefly, then back into Cat’s eyes, asking for permission.

Cat swallowed, slowly taking her hands, placing them on her stomach.

Kara’s breath hitched as she felt the bump for the first time, tracing her hands across the tight fabric, smoothing them over and around the sides of the mound, before cradling it from below. It was still small, but big enough to be undeniable. Kara couldn’t stop feeling, gliding, trailing her nails under and over, holding on as Cat’s head fell back against the wall, cheeks glowing pink, eyelids fluttering.

“I miss you,” she whispered.

“I'm right here,” Kara breathed, continuing to tickle her fingers across her waist.

“I know that,” Cat swallowed. “I mean...I've been sick the past few days. We haven't...been able to touch...like this.”

Kara’s lips fell open. She moved forward, taking in Cat’s generous pout, basking in the warm, wet sensation, as she brought her hands to her cheeks.

“I want to touch you,” Kara sighed. “So, so badly. I'm just…afraid of hurting you.”

“You won't hurt me,” Cat shook her head, staring back, eyes longing.

Kara’s phone chirped. She leaned her forehead against Cat’s, letting the older woman run her fingers down her arms as she pulled the device from her pocket, checking the text.

“It's Alex,” she told her. “They found a doctor. She’ll be there this afternoon.”

“That's a relief,” Cat exhaled. “I'll have Angelica clear my schedule.”

Kara nodded, putting her phone back in her pocket, giving Cat another long, powerful kiss, before locking their eyes together, piercing through her fear.

“You're not alone,” Kara held her face. “We're in this together, just like always.”

Cat smiled, kissing her back, letting Kara’s reminder fill her up with all the strength she needed, before they were on their way.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are the best. 
> 
> Things are heating up! Enjoy this next chapter, and I'd love to hear your thoughts, as always. Happy reading (:

When they arrived at the DEO, Cat and Kara were greeted by a group of very excited agents and friends, including Lucy, who practically jumped all over Kara to give her a hug.

“I am SO happy for you!” she squealed, turning to Cat. “And Ms. Grant! Oh my god, can I please?”

Cat rolled her eyes as she allowed Lucy to embrace her, unable to stop the soft smile from spreading across her face as her former employee placed a reverent hand on her stomach.

“How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I know this great masseuse in Metropolis who does pregnancy massages. I can get him to fly in for you if…”

“Give her some space, Agent Lane,” Hank greeted them, putting a hand on Cat’s shoulder. “Congratulations, Ms. Grant.”

“Thanks,” Cat nodded, feeling more at ease. From the beginning, Hank had been a grounding force, helping her come to terms with her identity as an empath, supporting her and Kara as they balanced the need to be open about their situation while maintaining their privacy. 

He turned towards Kara, blushing a little as he put his hands on his hips.

“Seems like just yesterday you showed up here for the first time, barely more than a kid yourself,” he swallowed. “I know I'm not your father, but...I can't help feeling just as proud.”

Kara shook her head, trying not to cry again as she pulled him in. He allowed it for a second, then patted her on the back, stepping away.

“And, just as concerned,” he added, snapping back to director mode. “Which is why we’ve brought in Dr. Lucia Frank to make sure everything goes smoothly from here on out. As an obstetrician, she’ll work closely with Alex on the bio-genetic component to all of this.”

Cat drew her eyes over the tall, olive-skinned woman in the lab coat, looking friendly enough and ready to serve, though she was still a bit apprehensive about allowing a stranger anywhere near her.

“Dr. Frank,” Cat shook her hand coldly. “No relation to Dr. Frankenstein, I presume?”

“None that I'm aware of,” Lucia joked, grinning through hazel eyes as she kept a hold of Cat’s hand. “I've heard so much about you, Ms. Grant. And you, Kara. I know you both must be overwhelmed by everything that's happening. I hope you'll trust me to guide you, as best I can, through this journey.”

“And I trust you come highly vetted with a signed confidentiality agreement,” Cat continued to bristle.

Kara put a hand on the small of her back, hoping to help mitigate her anxiety.

“I can vouch for her, ma’am,” Agent Vasquez spoke from across the room, standing with Alex. “She’s…a personal connection of mine.”

Kara stole a look at her sister, raising an eyebrow as Alex glared, shrugging her off.

“Fine,” Cat swallowed. “Let's get started then.”

No one moved. Everyone seemed stuck in place, eyes shifting around the room, under the assumption that they would get to stay and witness what would no doubt be the most groundbreaking appointment in OBGYN history. 

“I appreciate everyone’s fascination and concern,” Cat huffed. “God knows how much I enjoy being the center of attention, but I've had enough of feeling like a science experiment for one day, thank you.”

“You heard her,” Hank ushered everyone towards the door. “Dr. Frank, I’m sure you'll give us a report if there's anything the DEO should know about, with Ms. Grant’s permission?”

“Of course,” Lucia and Cat responded simultaneously.

Hank smiled, giving Kara another pat on the shoulder, before taking his leave.

“Are you okay with me staying?” Kara whispered in Cat’s ear. 

“Absolutely,” she breathed, taking her hand. “Besides, I need you to ask the questions I’ll inevitably forget.”

“I'll do my best to answer,” Dr. Frank added, turning on the sonogram machine. “But I must tell you, this is a first for me in many ways as well. I know that isn't very reassuring, but as you’re aware, there aren't any other cases of human-Kryptonian pregnancy on record.”

“I've always wanted to be the first at something,” Cat shrugged. “May as well be this.”

Dr. Frank laughed softly, fogging up the windows, handing Cat a gown to change into. She checked her blood pressure, drew another sample for genetic testing, felt her uterus, asked about swelling and irregular bleeding, before sliding the smooth, plastic device across her abdomen.

“I can tell you're not one to gain very much weight,” Lucia remarked. “But you'll want to consume as many calories as possible now that the nausea has passed.”

“See,” Kara nudged. “I told you.”

“Have I skipped any meals you’ve placed in front of me?” Cat clipped. “I don't think so.”

“It's better for you to consume small meals throughout the day,” Lucia noted. “Though more than you would on average, considering you're already at eighteen weeks.”

“Eighteen weeks!” Kara marveled. “That's amazing. What...what can we see?”

“Right here,” Dr. Frank pointed. “That's the baby’s heartbeat, going strong. The legs, arms, everything looks to be normal.”

She grabbed a print out from the monitors, silently scanning the results, before looking up at Kara.

“And, according to our DNA results...definitely half Kryptonian.”

Kara turned to Cat, who couldn't help but smile at the thought of a little Kara running around, trying to fly out of her crib, even if it did sound like more than a handful.

“She might begin to develop powers while still in utero, depending on your sun intake,” Lucia continued. “I'd prepare myself for a very active second trimester. Her kicks may be a bit stronger than you're used to.”

“Did you say...she?” Cat swallowed.

“Oh,” Lucia froze. “My goodness, I am so sorry. I didn't mean...but yes, I can't presume to know her gender, but her anatomy, her sex...it does appear to be female.”

Kara’s eyes lit up. She squeezed Cat’s hand, bringing it to her lips, watching her face as emotions flooded there, clearly moved by the news.

“Again, I apologize,” Dr. Frank offered. “I'm so used to people asking right away in these appointments, I forgot to check whether you wanted to know or…”

“It's fine,” Cat waved her off. “What more can you tell us? Does she appear to be healthy?”

“All of the blood work indicates that she is, indeed, very healthy,” she nodded. “But I'll want to see you again in a few days. As it gets closer, we’ll need to check in at least every forty eight hours, if not more, considering her development is occurring this rapidly. And if you should feel any pain or extreme side effects, other than the typical growth and emotional ups and downs you're bound to experience, I want you to call me immediately.”

“We will, doctor,” Kara assured. “Thank you so much.”

“It's my pleasure,” Lucia smiled. “This is quite incredible. I'm honored that I can be here for you.”

“One...last thing,” Cat breathed, sitting up a little, shaking out her hair as she gathered her words. “I'm guessing the DEO briefed you on our...unique connection...with the environmental status of the planet?”

“Of course,” Lucia winked. “That's how we got ourselves into this situation, didn't we? I'm sure you're relieved she’s not a house plant.”

“Yes,” Cat swallowed, ignoring the urge to lash out at the doctor’s overly familiar tone. “Given that...I’d like to confirm that it’s...safe, if not beneficial, for us to...”

“Continue having sex?” Lucia smirked. “There aren't typically risks to mother or child at this stage.”

“Great,” Kara exhaled, blushing as she looked down at her feet.

“However,” Dr. Frank continued. “Given that Kara’s abilities have accelerated the development of the fetus, I would use caution. It might be best not to engage in...direct stimulation...at this time.”

“What exactly...does that mean?” Kara gulped.

Lucia looked back and forth between them, crossing her arms, trying her best to be professional and direct.

“I'd refrain from vaginal intercourse,” she explained, eyeing Cat. “Perhaps, Ms. Grant, you can focus on providing Kara with pleasure, or...you can both get...creative.”

“I'm still not sure I…”

“Thank you, Dr. Frank,” Cat interrupted. 

Kara watched as Cat’s ears continued burning red, her face flushed, lips crimson. It was going to be an interesting flight home.

They walked back into the main atrium, joining Hank, Lucy and Alex at the center console, watching them put the finishing touches on some new piece of technology.

“What is that?” Kara asked.

“A holographic shield,” Hank explained, handing the belt-like device to Cat. “This will allow you to hide the visible signs of gestation for the remaining days of your pregnancy. It adjusts, so you can continue using it as you grow...bigger.”

Cat looked down at the contraption, checking it over, not sure what she was looking for or how it could possibly work.

“So...” Kara began again. “She’ll wear this, and it will make it look like she’s not pregnant?”

“Precisely,” Hank nodded. “If anyone asks, you can just say you were...experiencing some mild bloating...the past few days.”

“God help the soul who dares ask,” Alex mumbled.

“What about...beyond my waistline?” Cat asked.

“That’s right!” Lucy spoke aloud, almost to herself. “Lots of things will start changing soon. Her feet, even her nose, definitely breasts…”

She caught Cat’s eye, shrinking away under her molten glare.

“All of that will be hidden too,” Alex told them. “This way, you can decide how you want to explain things, when the time comes.”

“I don’t understand,” Kara shook her head. “I mean...in less than two weeks, there’s going to be a baby, coming out whether...whether we hide it from everyone or not. How does this help that?”

“I can’t see any other way,” Alex continued. “There’s no way to tell people the truth without compromising your identity.”

“I get that,” Kara breathed. “But there has to be...I just don’t understand how we can pretend she’s  _ not _ going through this. Right? Cat, what do you…”

“She’s right,” Cat swallowed. “This is the only way.”

“What does that mean?” Kara shrugged. “For...our relationship? How will we let people know she’s yours, and mine, if…”

“I think you two have a lot to discuss,” Hank told them. “We’ve given you our advice. It’s up to you how you want to move forward.”

Now it was Kara’s turn to feel sick, head spinning. Everything was moving so fast, way too fast for them to make quick decisions, about anything. All she knew was that soon, there would be another living, breathing being in the mix, one that had her powers and very likely Cat’s as well. She would need both of them to help her understand who she was and what that meant to the rest of the world. Denying that either of them were related felt impossible, but the danger of letting the truth be known beyond this inner sanctum of family and scientific support also felt like too great a risk.

Kara looked at Cat as she continued to hold the holographic shield, twirling it nervously, staring at the center console, clearly grappling with the same questions, and no doubt, so many more about how this would all feel, both physically and emotionally. Cat looked up at her slowly, stretching her neck, eyes full of uncertainty, but beyond that, so much love. Kara knew they would figure it out. They just needed time, which was the one thing neither of them could control.

“Sir, ma’ams,” Vasquez called from across the room. “We have a situation developing downtown.”

“What is it?” Hank asked, heading towards Vazquez’s station. 

“Several hostile E.T.s have landed near CatCo Plaza.”

“Species?” Alex asked.

“It’s unclear,” Vazquez answered.

“You’d better get down there,” Hank looked at Kara.

“I…” Kara turned back to Cat, who smiled weakly, lacing their fingers together. “I know I have to go, but...how can…”

“I’ll stay with her,” Alex promised. “I’ll bring her back to the city once it’s safe.”

“I’m getting sick of everyone speaking about me like I’m not here,” Cat exhaled. “Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t make my own decisions.”

“Cat, no one is saying that,” Kara whispered. “But please...stay with Alex.”

She rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath as she let go of Kara’s hand. 

“Fine,” she sighed, shaking her head, blinking back her own tears suddenly springing from within. “But I’m going to need you to be extra careful. I refuse to raise another child by myself, Kryptonian or otherwise.”

Kara cradled her cheeks in her hands, kissing Cat as confidently as she could, letting their lips brush together over and over so fiercely, not caring who saw or what they thought or how many seconds she was wasting by making sure Cat knew she would be coming home, no matter what.

When she let go, she confirmed the hostiles’ location with Vasquez, and then sped off towards the city center, praying that whatever battle lie ahead, she could end it and be home before any more precious time was lost.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Thank you once again for all of your brilliant comments. Man do they make me happy. I truly can't thank you enough.
> 
> I've been really looking forward to this chapter and the next...okay, and every chapter after that. And every one before. I'm having way too much fun writing this. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Enjoy (:

Kara landed on the lawn in CatCo Plaza with a thud, feet hitting the ground with the force of someone ready to snuff out whatever disruption had torn her away from Cat at that moment. She quickly scanned her surroundings, noting the five Kryptonian soldiers closing in from all sides. She knocked out the one in front of her first, taking a punch before sending him into the air with one stiff uppercut, flipping behind her to the next attacker, tossing his arms from her shoulders before sending two more down with a roundhouse kick to their necks. She was able to inflict some damage, but not enough to keep all of them at bay for very long. Soon, they were coming at her again, sending her into the earth, kicking up dust and dirt, creating quite the scene as civilians fled the area. Kara used all her strength to push up off the grass, dodging and dipping as she moved from offensive to defensive tactics, hoping that someone from the DEO would come to her aide soon.

She stood at the epicenter of her attackers, wiping her nose on her sleeve, raising her fists again, ready to continue the fight. Just then, the mob parted, allowing another dark figure to descend before them, slowly planting his feet on the ground. He stared at Kara with savage eyes, gross smirk full of malignance, ready to unleash a reckoning.

“Non,” Kara breathed, holding her position even as she shook.

“Kara Zor-El,” he greeted her. “You seem surprised. You didn’t really think you’d seen the last of me, did you?”

“It’s been over a year,” Kara shook her head. “I hoped you’d learned your lesson from Myriad and disappeared into whatever black hole would give you shelter.”

“One of your many weaknesses, little girl,” he began circling. “We may have been silent, but trust me, we have been watching.”

Kara swallowed, doing her best not to show panic. She knew he could smell it and would take advantage of any deficiency he sensed.

“What do you want?” she attempted to cut to the chase.

“Not much,” he continued. “Only what you believe you can have despite taking the same from me.”

Kara shuddered, muscles spasming as she kept them fiercely locked and loaded, ready to snap into action at any second.

“You know I’d give anything to have Astra back,” Kara told him, adjusting her stance as he crossed behind her.

“Pretty words,” he sneered. “But an empty sentiment. You would not give _anything_ , especially now, when you have more to lose than ever before.”

Her spine went cold, all the color drawn from her face.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she insisted. “If you’re looking to fight, I’m right here! No more games…”

“You have a lovely family, Kara Zor-El,” he taunted, words hanging in the air, haunting her as she straightened her shoulders, trying to appear taller than she was. “My goal has always been to end the Zor-El line by taking your life, but now that another rung has sprouted, I may have to reevaluate my mission.”

“I won’t let you hurt them!” Kara raged, spitting as she grit her teeth, eyes glowing red.

“Don’t worry,” he leered. “You won’t be alive long enough to see it.”

Kara shot fire directly towards him, meeting his own heat vision mid-air, locked in a blazing battle as they squared off. She held the emberous glare for as long as she could, feeling her power seep away, knees buckling, until finally she heard a zap flash through the air, disrupting their beams. Non faltered, taking a step back as he grabbed his shoulder, pulling a green, pulsing bullet from his arm.

Kara spun around, exhaling sharply as she watched Hank jump out of the armed vehicle, reloading his gun as he approached.

“On second thought,” Non huffed. “I will take pleasure in watching you look on as your loved one’s die. Take heed, Kara Zor-El. We will return.”

He threw his hand into the air, commanding the other soldiers as they all disappeared into the stratosphere.

Kara fell to her knees, lips trembling, eyes still burning from the heat and tears as they stung, her worst nightmare unfolding as she hyperventilated, digging her hands into the ground. She ripped the grass from the earth, fists balling around muck and mud, tossing it into the air as she turned towards the sky, screaming madly.

She collapsed forward, breathing heavily, knowing she needed to get up and out of sight before anyone else saw her like this. Thankfully, Hank lifted her, pulling her to his chest before walking them back towards the truck.

“Kara,” he shook her shoulders. “Come on. Get a hold of yourself.”

“He won’t stop!” she cried. “He knows about Cat...and Carter, and the baby, somehow. I can’t let him…”

“ _We_ won’t let him,” he held her firmly. “We will keep him from ever laying a hand on anyone else. I promise you. I won’t let anybody take your family from you. Do you hear me?”

Kara nodded as she continued to sob, falling against him, letting him keep his arms around her, sheltering her from view.

“We’ll set a patrol around the perimeter of the condo,” he assured. “You won’t even know we’re there unless we’re needed.”

She agreed, sniffing and breathing and getting her cries under control as he continued to hold her close.

* * *

When they got back to the DEO, Kara tended to her wounds, debriefing with the team, learning that Non’s forces had somehow hacked into their system. Alex had already taken Cat back to the penthouse and was waiting there with her and two other field agents when Kara arrived home, floating down to the balcony, letting herself in.

“Kara,” Alex ran to her. “What happened?”

She looked down at Cat, curled up in her spot on the couch, looking drained and distressed. Kara didn’t want to add to it by sharing what she’d learned, but she knew that keeping anything from her at this point could only potentially cause more harm.

“Non,” she breathed. “He knows...about us. About everything. He accessed Cat’s medical files. He’s got it all.”

“How could this happen?” Cat scowled, looking around at Alex and the other agents. “You’re one of the top military agencies in existence. How can your system be so easily infiltrated?”

“It can’t,” Alex shook her head. “He must have had some alien tech that helped him get in.”

“I called Winn,” Kara spoke. “He’s on his way there now. He’ll help Vasquez develop a plan for keeping them out.”

“How did they know what to look for in the first place?” Cat asked.

“They’ve been spying on us,” Kara swallowed. “I don’t know how long...but they’ve been watching.”

Cat breathed through her nose, resting her hands on her stomach, shutting her eyes.

“So much for being discreet,” she sighed. “I thought we were so careful, all these months, and now…”

“You shouldn’t have to be,” Alex shook her head. “You shouldn’t have to worry about anyone, let alone a hostile extraterrestrial army, threatening you or your livelihood or anything else because of who you love. It isn’t fair. You deserve to have a normal life, you and Kara. You shouldn’t have to look over your shoulder, fear someone might hurt you or judge you or try to jeopardize what you have in any way.”

“But we do,” Kara paced in front of the couch. “I should have known. I should have been...more prepared for…”

“Don’t start that,” Cat spoke. “This isn’t your fault.”

“But I’m the one who’s put you in danger!” Kara shouted. “I’ve been so...selfish! So reckless…”

“So, what?” Cat argued. “Are you saying we shouldn’t have done any of this? You shouldn’t have kissed me, or fallen in love, or moved in?”

“No!” Kara shook her head. “Of course not. That isn't...”

“We didn’t have a choice,” Cat continued. “Or at least I know I didn’t. Not because of the whole earth-ending, armageddon, bad excuse for a Michael Bay plotline, but because...you’ve always been it for me, Kara, and I don’t care how reckless that is. If I did, I wouldn’t have gone for it in the first place. So if you’re thinking of running, now would be the worst and also the most cliche time considering you’ve got me knocked up and I’m clearly wading towards the deep end when it comes to pregnancy hormones because I don’t even care that Alex and these poor, nameless agents have been standing here listening to me rave. If you’re going to leave, go ahead and…”

Kara fell onto the couch, wrapping her arms around her, silencing her with a kiss. She pushed her cape out of the way as she held her and kissed her cheek and her ear, burying her face in her sweet-scented hair, breathing in all she could, reassuring her again and again.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered, hugging her tightly. “You know that. I’m just...so scared.”

“Of course,” Cat swallowed, pursing her lips, blinking back tears. “Me too.”

“We should go,” Alex chimed in, reminding them she was there, nodding towards the other agents. “I think you two need some time to...sort through things.”

“Alex,” Kara jumped off the couch. “Thank you. Thank...all of you. I...I don’t know how we’re going to get through this, but I know we will, somehow.”

“We always do,” Alex smirked. “Hank says he has people guarding the building from every angle. Between them and you and all of us...we’ll do everything we can to keep you safe.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Kara smiled as much as she could, hugging her once more before she left.

“I guess this means we should keep the windows closed,” Cat sighed, spreading her legs out against the sofa, blue dress hiked up a little higher than it should be, considering. “Sounds like we’ve given away enough as it is. The last thing we need is to provide a peepshow for the entire galaxy.”

Kara rolled her eyes, using her super speed to check every square inch of their home, closing all the curtains, before sitting next to Cat on the couch.

“We should have kept them closed anyway,” she shook her head.

“And prevented you from making your grand entrances?” Cat smirked, propping her feet on Kara’s lap, letting her head fall back against the pillows.

Kara stroked her long, tan legs, watching goosebumps form, noting the light swelling in her ankles as she trailed her eyes up past her knees, past her thighs, to the way the blue garment held her hips so snugly, the rounded bump just above her pelvis. It looked like half a basketball at this point, not huge by any means, but so clearly there, and growing by the second.

“I’m trying...so hard...not to be terrified,” Kara swallowed. “For you. For Carter.”

“Carter’s at his father’s this weekend,” Cat reminded. “And I suspect Agent Henshaw has a detail following him even there.”

“Of course he does,” Kara assured. “And they’ll be there at the school next week too. I made sure of it.”

“Good,” Cat breathed, playing with the end of Kara’s cape, eyeing her closely.

“Still,” she shook her head. “Non’s back. There’s no telling when or where he’ll show up. The timing couldn't have been worse.”

“We don’t get to choose these things,” Cat told her, tracing her fingers through Kara’s hair. “You should accept that by now. I know I have.”

“Why do you seem so calm?” Kara had to ask. “Through all of this...I feel like I’ve been the one falling apart and you’ve held it together so much better than I have. How are you so…”

“Because,” Cat exhaled, bringing her hand to Kara’s cheek. “I have you. And no matter how scared you might be feeling...I know you won’t fall apart.”

Kara smiled broadly, kissing Cat’s hand as it caressed her lips.

“We still have so much to figure out,” Kara sighed. “Like...work. I know you have that holographic device from the DEO, but...how do we explain where she comes from?”

“We’ll just tell them we're together and we're having a baby and that's it,” Cat shrugged. “Male CEOs do it all the time, and much less ethically. I don’t see why it has to be the disaster we’ve all been making it out to be.”

“And when they ask _how_ we're having the baby?” Kara argued.

Cat shook her head, clearly in a mood to defy, to rebel against any convention or restriction on how she wanted to live, whether there was logic to it or not.

“People don't need to know _how_ ,” she insisted. “Why is it okay to ask that when it’s two women? When it's a straight couple all we say is ‘Congratulations.’ We don't ask how, or why, whether they conceived naturally or needed extra help. If anyone asks how we did it, I'm just going to say you fucked me and leave them with their mouths hanging. They can drown in their own puddle of patriarchal drool as far as I’m concerned.”

It was Kara whose jaw dropped. She couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head as she watched Cat lick her lips, looking very proud of the plan she’d concocted.

“Yep,” Kara exhaled. “I’m sure of it now. Pregnancy has definitely made you more ruthless.”

“It isn’t ruthless to demand one’s privacy,” she continued. “Or at least the same treatment any heterosexual pair would receive. I’m not above waging a lawsuit against my own board of directors for discrimination. It would be messy, but not necessarily bad press.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Kara breathed. “We made _another person_ together. That alone is enough excitement for the time being.”

“Yes,” Cat smirked, biting her lip as she stealthily slipped her feet between Kara’s thighs. “We did, didn't we?

“Yeah,” Kara exhaled, swallowing, trying to ignore the sensation.

“And that is...rather exciting,” Cat continued, toes traveling up beneath her skirt, forgetting their troubles. “Doesn’t it make you feel...even more powerful...than you already are?”

“I…” Kara sighed, clenching as Cat’s toes moved against her cotton panties. “...hadn’t really thought of it that way, but I guess…”

“It should,” Cat breathed, taking Kara’s hand, sliding it up her own leg, beneath the blue dress still hiked around her hips. “You _created life_...inside me. Now that it’s happening...the idea itself makes me...incredibly...wet.”

Kara swallowed again, pulling her hand away from Cat’s clearly drenched underwear, cursing herself.

“We can’t,” she whispered painfully. “Dr. Frank...she said…”

“She said...not to use your fingers,” Cat sighed, dipping her own hand beneath her dress. “She didn’t say...we couldn’t make each other come...in other ways...”

Kara watched with fascination and jealousy as Cat slipped beneath the silk of her undergarments, listening to the way she spread her wetness across taut, pink flesh. It made her own aching sex pulse with want.

“I would love...to watch you,” Kara swallowed. “If that’s...what you...”

“ _I want you to fill me up_ ,” Cat shivered. “Just like you did the other night, but since that’s not an option...”

She began to slide the lingerie down her thighs, still able to reach past her belly enough to get to where she needed, pushing them past her knees. Kara helped pull them off the rest of the way, tossing them to the ground, kneeling between Cat’s smooth, muscular legs. She leaned in, letting her long, blonde waves fall across Cat’s chest, bringing their lips together, just barely at first, hesitant but desperate, knowing she had to be careful, but wanting her more than she ever had.

Cat clutched on to the back of Kara’s neck, pulling her in, letting her tongue slide into her mouth, taking all she could as their hot, stifled breath caught inside each other, lapping and teasing and torturing, until Kara couldn't stop her hands from moving down to the hem of Cat’s dress. She pulled it up, past her swollen stomach, over her head as Cat raised her arms, before throwing it across the room. When it was gone, she looked down at Cat’s body, naked from the waist down, breasts barely covered by the stretched, black lace with the floral pattern that held them in place. She ran her hands over them so gently, afraid they might be sore.

“Lucy was right,” Kara breathed. “These...are definitely changing…”

“That’s just the beginning…” Cat whispered. “Well...not exactly, the beginning, but…”

Her breath hitched as Kara’s hands continued traveling south, down to her stomach, marveling at the way her skin bounced back as she pressed her fingertips ever so carefully into her flesh, heart racing, mind grappling with the sensation of getting to touch her like this. Every time she touched Cat she always wanted more, wishing she could feel further, go deeper. Now here it was. The way her hands filled, grasping onto Cat’s belly, made her shiver, shockwaves trickling up through her arms and into her chest, flooding through her own abdomen, and lower, until her core was trembling.

“God…” Kara exhaled, straddling Cat’s thighs, grinding against them. “I want you...so bad...I…”

She pulled back again, stopping herself, knowing she needed to be vigilant. She watched Cat dip her hand back to the space between her legs, stroking her fingers through soft, blonde hair, smirking devilishly as she spread her flesh, showing herself fully, letting her inner lips breath and glisten as Kara watched. Cat pressed her fingertips into her dark well, gathering her wetness, before slowly slipping back up towards her clit, eyes closing as she circled it, rubbing furiously. Kara felt like her head was going to explode.

“Oh my god,” she ached. “This...is the most amazing thing...I've ever…”

“Touch yourself,” Cat sighed. “Please.”

Kara bit her lip as she quickly unzipped her red boots, pulling off her skirt and cape and her entire suit, ripping it all from her body until she was lying there fully exposed, still too enthralled with everything Cat was doing to pay herself any attention. She moved closer to her, reveling in her scent, her energy, trailing her hands over shaking shoulders, moving so fast as she busily worked herself up.

Cat opened her eyes again, throwing her free hand into Kara’s wild mane, brushing through, before pulling at her roots.

“Please…” she demanded again. “Let me...see you…”

Kara couldn't deny her any longer. She pushed back, leaning against the opposite arm of the couch, letting her hair fall against her breasts, perfectly pinched, rose-hued nipples dangerously erect, as she moved her own hand into her tight folds. She let out a soft moan at just how good it felt, at just how hot and ready Cat had made her, flicking her fingertips against her clit, knowing it wouldn't take long.

She let her eyes fall back on Cat, on the way her red, dripping crevice pulsed and puckered, the sound alone driving her to the edge, making her own body burn. Their eyes met, Cat’s green orbs singing into her soul as Kara’s mouth fell open, letting herself speed up to the level she needed to get there, feeling herself shift past the point of no return as she watched Cat’s breasts bounce, her back arch, shoulders writhe.

“Uuunnggghh,” Cat breathed, head thrashing back and forth as she came.

Not a second later, Kara was also shaking, feet grasping, gripping at the cushions of the couch, holding on as Cat reached for her hand, and with the other, she flicked and flitted harder, faster.

“That's it,” Cat whispered. “ _Come for me_ …”

“Aaaannnngh!” Kara cried loudly, eyes closing, head thrown back towards the ceiling, rolling through her climax, until she collapsed, body going limp, hand slowing back down to normal speed, and then, stillness.

Her eyes stayed closed, until she heard the softest, sweetest, most mischievous laughter coming from the other end of the couch.

“You…” she opened her eyes, crawling up Cat’s body, stopping at her belly, giving it a kiss, before moving up to her cheek, planting her lips there, then her neck, her ear. “...what kind of... _god_ …”

“You inspired me,” Cat breathed. “What can I say?”

“Are you…” Kara continued to huff. “Do you think...pregnancy hormones...make you want it...”

“More?” Cat smirked. “I don't think that's even a question.”

Kara fell onto her chest, pushing herself into the crook of the couch, keeping her arms around Cat’s waist, smoothing her hands over the miraculous mound again and again.

“I know there's...so much to worry about,” Kara shook her head. “But right now...I have everything I could ever want or need.”

Cat smiled brilliantly, kissing the top of her head, closing her eyes.

“I don't,” she sighed.

Kara’s eyes shot open. She raised her head, turning towards her.

“What do you...”

“Ice cream,” Cat breathed. “I hate to say it. Lord knows I'd give anything not to be so predictable, but...if I don't get some rocky road, I don't think I'll be able to sleep.”

Kara laughed so hard she snorted. She rubbed Cat’s stomach, kissing it again, before zipping into the bedroom, back through the living room and out the front door, returning seconds later with a spectacularly over the top sundae, covered in sprinkles, whipped cream, and other toppings.

“Good thing I'm fast,” she panted. “Picked that trick up from a friend of mine.”

Cat looked up in complete amazement, thoroughly impressed, taking the frozen treat.

“My hero,” she smirked.

She dove in as Kara sat back, wishing she could fix everything so easily, but content for now to watch the woman she loved enjoy herself, savoring the peace and quiet with every bite.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's up! Something sweet (okay...and sexy) to last the weekend. 
> 
> We're at the halfway point in the story. Much more to come.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thanks (:

Saturday mornings usually went one of two ways. If Carter was home, Cat and Kara would wake up early and take him to whatever engineering camp or gaming meetup he had that day. Or, they'd stay in together, binge watching TV shows, playing games, eating food Cat would never admit to eating anywhere but at home. But on mornings when Carter was at his father’s, the two women tended to sleep in, something Kara had slowly convinced Cat was acceptable, if not required, on the weekends. They'd wake up at their leisure, have their coffee and newspapers in bed, sometimes way past noon. Cat said it was very European of them. Kara didn't know what that meant, never having traveled there except for the occasional flyover, but she knew enough to know she loved it.

That morning, however, Kara broke the rules by waking up first, leaving Cat snoozing soundly, knowing she needed all the sleep she could get. When Cat finally did stir, she tried to roll over, tried to feel for Kara’s warm, damp skin. She tended to sweat during the night, especially if she slept naked, her Kryptonian metabolism the likely culprit, but Cat didn't mind. She enjoyed exploring her sticky skin with her fingers as she spooned her, making her laugh, tickling her arms until they were tangled in a mess of sweet, salty kisses.

But Cat couldn't feel her today, because she couldn't even roll over. Her stomach had grown another few inches during the night, making it impossible to turn past her current angle without lifting her entire body. As she opened her eyes, she realized Kara wasn't in bed. She was surrounded by pillows, one propped just beneath her belly, no doubt placed there by Kara before she'd disappeared. 

Cat listened closely, hearing the sounds of cutlery and cookware clink and crash in the kitchen, a little yelp and an “oh god” thrown into the mix every now and then. She fell back against the sheets, closing her eyes as her cheeks rose, smile spreading up into dimples, biting her lip at the thought of what Kara must look like trying to make breakfast.

“Shit!” she heard the voice get closer.

She was about to jump up to the rescue when Kara came in, dressed in just a button down night shirt left open. She balanced two cups of coffee in one hand, a tray full of food in the other, as she teetered towards the bed.

“Are you alright?” Cat asked, sitting up, pulling the sheets around her. “It was beginning to sound like a war zone.”

“Everything's fine!” Kara assured, placing the tray on the mattress between them. “I may have burned...some things...but it's fine! Nothing I can't handle.”

“What is all this?” Cat continued to blush, basking in the feeling of being taken care of. “It looks like we're feeding an entire bullpen of angsty reporters.”

“Nope. Just us,” Kara smiled, eyeing the precious mound hidden beneath the sheet. “I figured I should start pulling my weight around here.”

“You do plenty,” Cat assured, leaning across the spread of pancakes and eggs and anything else one could possibly desire, kissing Kara’s eager lips. “Thank you.”

Kara beamed, helping herself to a cherished cinnamon bun, lying back against the pillows. 

“I think we need to put the cleaning crew on hiatus while you’re on maternity leave.”

“Why’s that?” Cat sipped her coffee, knowing it would be stolen from her any second. 

“It's hard enough remembering not to leave traces of Supergirl lying around when they're in here during the day,” Kara shook her head. “Hiding an alien newborn’s out of the question. I hate to do it, but I can pick up the slack.”

“Point taken,” Cat mused. “And don't worry. You'll be taking leave with me.”

“I…” Kara paused, dropping the strip of bacon she was about to devour. “I will?”

“Of course,” Cat nodded. “No matter how we choose to spin this, you  _ are _ her other mother. Parental leave at CatCo extends to all parental figures. You certainly qualify. And if your editors give you any flak, I won't hesitate to remind them who signs their paychecks.”

Kara swallowed. She wasn't upset, not at all, just taken aback. She hadn't thought about being out on leave, but realized she should have. Suddenly, everything was starting to feel more real.

“Okay,” she breathed. “I'm...really glad I'll be able to be here with you. That's...”

“Actually…” Cat began. “I was hoping you might consider staying out longer, if need be, since your position can be done virtually. But only if you're okay with that. Your office would be safe. Everything would stay the same, really, you'd just...work from home, most days...until we can find a nanny equipped to handle infants with super strength.”

Kara hadn't thought about that either. If the baby did end up with full powers, she may not be very strong right away, but soon, once the sun’s rays took their effect, she would probably start to show signs. Telling a teenager not to use her powers in public was one thing; getting a toddler to cooperate would be quite the other.

“I guess...that makes sense,” Kara sighed. “Except...what happens when I need to be Supergirl? If I get a call from the DEO, I can't just leave her here, and I definitely can't take her with me.”

“Hmm,” Cat mused. “We may need to add a nursery at work. I've considered offering childcare on the premises, even before this. Now would be the perfect opportunity.”

“And when she starts burning holes through other kids lunch boxes with her tiny Kryptonian eyes?” Kara asked.

“Then we’ll purchase them new ones,” Cat shrugged, taking another sip, rolling her eyes as Kara swiped the mug right from under her. 

“You've got it all figured out, don't you?” Kara smirked.

“Hardly,” Cat shook her head. “But how can we know what she’ll be like until we meet her? There's no sense in worrying about it now. I'd rather take things as they come, enjoy our last moments of serenity while we can.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kara smiled, putting aside the gazillion other questions racking her brain as she rested against Cat’s shoulder. “But I'm gonna need you to teach me how to warm up bottles and make baby food in the Vitamix before she gets here.”

Cat laughed softly, closing her eyes as she felt Kara’s fingers trace across the sheet, over the bulge of her swollen tummy, the sensation of linen and nails against her sensitive skin sending shivers up her arms. 

“It feels like...it's been longer than a week,” Cat marveled. “Every phase, every emotion one should feel in the span of nine months seem to be hitting me all at once, especially since yesterday.”

“You're handling it so well,” Kara soothed, continuing to rub her stomach. “Is there anything...I could be doing that I'm not? Or doing better?”

“Let's see,” Cat pondered, tapping her finger against her lips. “Breakfast in bed, a beyond gorgeous, mostly naked younger woman lying next to me...I’d say you're doing everything right.”

Kara blushed, smiling as she sat up a little, pushing her long, golden locks behind her ear. The sun caught them, casting the softest light across her warm, smooth cheeks. She looked at Cat, who was eyeing her closely, watching her fidget with the sleeves of her shirt. 

Cat’s chest rose and fell with every breath, lips subtly curling up as she stared, taking in the vision of the woman kneeling next to her. They'd come a long way from the awkward, determined assistant who pushed her way in and the cheeky, emotionally self-sabotaging boss who let her. There were still days, moments, when she felt like they were back in the early throes of teasing, of showing just enough, a lingering touch, a glance held too long. Sometimes she still couldn't believe she deserved to be this close, that she could possibly be the one Kara chose to receive the best of her. But she was.

“Do you have any idea,” she swallowed, taking Kara’s hand. “How thankful I am for you?”

“I think so,” Kara smirked. “If the way you look at me is any indication.”

“How do I look at you?”

“Like...you don't want to look at anything else,” Kara breathed. “Like you've found home, and you know it, and you’ve let yourself in, and you'd never even think about going back, because who you were, before...that person...you can barely remember what you did back then. And I know it, because that's exactly how I feel, when I look at you. I feel like...every day before you was just another day, an ordinary moment in a life that's...seen a lot of amazing things. But you, and the way you make me feel...that's it. That's the piece that makes it all, the part that feels the most...extraordinary.”

Cat was speechless. 

Her mouth fell open, breath catching as her eyes continued to sink into Kara’s. She pulled her close, capturing her lips, kissing her like it was the first time all over again. She held her chin, her cheeks, touching and tasting every part of her, reveling in the way her sweet, soft lips fit perfectly with her own, swallowed up within her pout, and yet, able to take over, to prove she wanted her just as much. 

Kara kissed her eyes, her lips, her nose. She loved kissing Cat’s nose. It was one of a kind, somehow uniquely Cat Grant in a way that was hard to describe, so beautiful, and delicate, and strong. 

Cat’s eyes fluttered open, green irises locking onto Kara’s pools of deep blue, desperate to continue looking, continue feeling each layer of connectedness they shared, to get lost in the portal to each other’s inner world. Kara moved her hands into Cat’s hair, brushing her fingers through blonde waves that lit her up and made her lose track of what she was doing throughout the day when she thought about her, or saw her passing down the hall. Cat’s hair was wild, a tip beyond the colder surface she showed the rest of the world that beneath that tough exterior, there was a woman who felt things deeper than anyone else, who liked to unravel, who liked to be fucked. Her hair, and her eyes, were the first things Kara noticed about her, after how brilliant and confident she was. But now, as she kissed her, everything felt connected, like her physical features personified the best parts of who she was on the inside, like she could kiss her fierceness, taste her ambition. It made Kara pant as she continued to devour her.

“You…” Cat breathed into her mouth, tongue swiping across her bottom lip. “...are such a tease.”

“What...do you mean?” Kara continued kissing her wickedly. “You can have...whatever you want…”

“Really?” Cat exhaled, pushing her hands beneath the edges of Kara’s unbuttoned blouse, grabbing her breasts, kneading them savagely, but still soft enough to feel so good. 

“Yeah,” Kara arched, rolling her forehead across Cat’s as she allowed her to smooth her hands over her abs. “Whatever...however...I can…”

“I want you…” Cat whispered in her ear, biting her lobe. “...on my face.”

Kara pulled back slowly. She'd been kneeling next to her, doing her best to get as close as she could without being able to straddle her waist. She quickly thought about the logistics of how she could achieve what Cat desired without hurting her.

“Are you...sure that's…”

Cat stretched out, scooting down until she was lying flat, pillows under her head and knees. She threw off the sheets, revealing her full, naked frame, so insanely lithe and flexible, even with an extra twenty inches stacked above her hips. Kara had never seen anything more magnificent. 

She traced her hand from her bare thighs up to Cat’s navel, smiling at the way it had begun to puff out, rounding up over the bump towards her breasts, full and gloriously perky, flying in the face of all laws of nature. Kara was sure the woman was an anomaly, a gift sent to her from Rao or Gaia or whatever combination of heavenly, celestial forces constructed this incredible being.

“Here…” Cat continued to insist. “Please, I...I need...to taste you.”

Kara hesitated, but knew she could at least keep herself afloat without putting pressure on her chest or neck. Carefully, she positioned herself as best she could, shirt falling open completely as she threw her hands over the headboard, looking down at Cat’s eyes, hovering her hips above her mouth. Cat grabbed her ass, squeezing the exquisite, muscular globes, pulling her down onto her face, before darting out her tongue and beginning to lick.

It was all Kara could do not to scream. 

“Ohhhhgod,” she shrieked. “Oh…”

Cat pressed her tongue up inside her, opening her eyes, looking straight up past Kara’s toned stomach, her exceptional breasts, the way they hung, nipples pointed towards the wall. Her hair created a canopy over Cat’s face, but she could still see clearly how Kara’s brow furrowed, her mouth open and desperate for breath as she undulated with pleasure, Cat’s tongue filling her up, tasting her deep, earthy flavor that was all Kara’s, perhaps the most human part of her, and still so beyond this world. Cat dug her nails into the plump flesh of her cheeks as she licked, using her fingers to spread Kara further, dipping inside just barely, as she paid full attention to her already throbbing nub.

She continued watching as she worked, amazed at how the blonde’s shoulders flexed, holding onto the headboard for support, knees planted in the mattress on either side of Cat’s head. Cat ran her tongue from one end to the other, savoring her slit, until Kara’s needy moans and frantic shaking told her where she should focus, giving her the relief she craved.

Cat placed her full lips over Kara’s clit, kissing it softly, sucking it in, before lavishing it with licks, rolling her tongue over and over the spot, feeling it get hotter and heavier as she pressed against it. She could almost taste her heat, her blood, as she lapped and slipped and sucked as fervently as she could, breathing in her essence, breathing out love. She couldn't help but tease her entrance once more with her fingers, slowly slipping one in as she felt her insanely tight cunt clench around her, as she continued to lick, and Kara’s back arched.

“Ohgod!” Kara huffed. “Cat...aaaaangghh!”

Her head fell back as her body shook, forcing Cat’s fingers from her core, coming so hard, sending a rush of liquid into Cat’s mouth, dripping over her chin and neck. Cat watched Kara rock back and forth above, gripping onto her own breasts, until she reached for the headboard again, steadying herself, riding out the last tremors. She exhaled sharply, slowly pushing off, falling down next to Cat, arm flung across her eyes as she shook her head.

“Breathe, my love,” Cat traced her fingers over Kara’s chest, grazing her skin ever so softly, licking her lips as she continued to revel in the way she'd made Kara burst, like a peach relieved of its nectar.

“I'm…” Kara continued to regain her strength. “I'm not sure how...but somehow...pregnant you is just…”

She couldn't even finish her sentence, leaving Cat knowing exactly what she meant, feeling extremely pleased with herself.

“I still...have so many questions,” Kara sighed. 

“Like?” Cat raised an eyebrow.

“Like...why now?” Kara swallowed. “Why did my powers get you pregnant now? Why not...the first time we had sex? Or any other time after...”

“Because…” Cat mused, dragging herself closer, curling up in the nook of her arm. “Just like everything else...love grows. Our connection, the way we need each other, the way we...know exactly how to touch...has only gotten better, deeper, since the beginning. For some it fades...but for us...I only want you more every time I look at you.”

“That's…” Kara shook her head, turning on her side, holding Cat’s cheek. “I'm so...incredibly lucky.”

“We both are,” Cat smirked, kissing Kara’s forehead, the scar between her eyebrows. She loved kissing her there, feeling like it was the tangible link between Kara’s two identities, coming together into one, beautiful soul.

Kara kissed her back, first on the forehead, then on the lips, sweetly, then hungrily.

“I should thank you properly,” she breathed against her mouth. “...for what you just gave me…”

“You don't have to,” Cat smiled, caressing her cheek. “I'm perfectly satisfied.”

“Really?” Kara tried not to look too disappointed. “Are you...because I'd really, really love to make you feel good, however I can, if…”

“Really,” Cat swallowed. “I would love that, but...my stomach is feeling a bit...off. Pregnancy woes.”

“Oh no,” Kara rubbed her arm. “Can I get you anything? Some water, or those pills Alex gave…”

“Just more of this,” Cat kissed her nose, burrowing further against her chest. “The rest will take care of itself.”

Kara couldn't argue with that, pulling her closer, nuzzling the top of her head. They kept enjoying their Saturday, just the two of them, knowing soon things would be much more hectic, and yet, so excited for how lucky they’d continue to be.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! New chapter's up. Time for some very important conversations.
> 
> Love all your comments so much. Please let me know what you think. Thanks! Enjoy (:

On Sunday, Alex stopped by with Winn, who she'd enlisted to help bring the newly purchased crib, stroller, and tons of clothes they'd ordered to the penthouse.

“You really didn't have to do this,” Cat insisted, leaning against the doorframe to the office-turned-nursery, crossing her arms. “I have other people to do these kinds of things. People I pay.”

“You pay me,” Winn huffed, wiping his brow as he put down the last box from the car. “I mean...not for this. Don't...I wasn't asking...you don't have to pay me for this, I was just…”

“Winn,” Kara smiled at him, shaking her head. “She knows. We both can't thank you enough.”

“Yeah, well,” Alex sighed, cutting open the box to the changing table with her keys. “We couldn't exactly have you two running around town with a car full of shit from Babies R’ Us, now could we?”

“That's not really where any of this came from?” Cat scowled. “Is it?”

“ _No_ ,” Alex rolled her eyes. “Don't worry, I followed your very specific, too-good-for-the-rest-of-us instructions. There will be no ‘basic’ furniture or ensembles anywhere near her. All designer, just like you…”

“Her?” Winn popped up from behind another box. “You're having a...a…”

“Yes, Mr. Schott, unless she decides otherwise, which would be fine with me, so long as she's happy,” Cat confirmed.

“Well that's all just...too adorable,” he shook his head. “I don't even know what to do, except...build! Build a crib. Yes, that's why we're here.”

Kara laughed, squeezing his arm, so thankful he was in on everything now. It made her feel like maybe, despite the threat from Non and all her questions and doubts and fears about what was to come, just maybe this could go smoothly. They certainly had plenty of help.

“Where's Vasquez?” she whispered to Alex. “I thought she'd be with you, or did she not trust herself to pick out onesies up to Cat’s standards?”

“She's…” Alex hesitated, jabbing a wooden dowel into one of the legs of the crib, before picking up a screwdriver. “...spending some time with Lucia.”

“Dr. Frank?” Kara asked. “Why would she...oh.”

It finally dawned on her. Vasquez had said she was a ‘personal connection.’

“It's fine,” Alex lied, throwing her full weight into hammering. “They've been on again, off again for so long, I'm sure it's...fine.”

“Uh huh,” Kara put her hand on her shoulder. “Let me know if you need me to drop someone off a very tall building.”

“And lose your obstetrician?” Alex smirked. “I’ll be okay. Really. Let's just...focus on getting you guys through this.”

Kara sighed. She wanted so badly for Alex to be happy. If Vasquez wasn't the one, she at least hoped she'd bow out sooner than later, before causing her sister any major hurt.

“So…” Winn chimed in. “Do we have any names picked out yet? I like Jessica, personally. It's always been a favorite of mine. I had a childhood crush on Jessica Simpson.”

“Excellent,” Cat glared. “I've always wanted a daughter named after the pop star who couldn't tell the difference between chicken and fish.”

“Hey,” Kara stood, wrapping her arms around Cat’s neck, kissing her temple. “Be nice. He's helping us, remember? Have you thought of any names you like?”

“Not yet,” Cat sighed. “I was hoping you might come up with something.”

“Really?” Kara beamed.

“She is half yours,” Cat shook her head. “Besides, I've already named two.”

“Have you told Carter yet?” Winn asked. “Maybe he’ll have some ideas.”

“Tonight,” Kara nodded. “When he gets back. We wanted to wait until we were sure everything was safe.”

“How do you think he’ll take it?” Alex wondered.

“Which part?” Cat noted. “That I'm having an alien baby, or that it's Supergirl’s?”

“Damn,” Winn shook his head. “I would definitely have a hard time keeping that to myself if I was a kid. Are you sure he won't be too tempted to tell his friends?”

“Absolutely,” Kara insisted. “Carter’s way more mature than any of us were at his age. He’ll be just fine.”

“I hope so,” Cat swallowed.

* * *

 

Later that evening, after everyone else left, Cat and Kara paced between the living room and kitchen, trying to get the house in order. When the doorknob finally turned, Cat jumped a little. Kara squeezed her hand, kissing her on the cheek, before composing her brightest smile.

“Hey, Bud!” she beamed, throwing her arms around him so tight she almost knocked the breath out of his lungs. “How was your weekend!?”

“Fine,” Carter hugged her back, trying not to suffocate. “Just another weekend at dad’s. We went canoeing this time.”

“That sounds great, sweetie!” Cat stole him away, wrapping him up in her arms, squeezing him just as fiercely. “We missed you so, so much.”

“Really?” Carter looked at her funny, even as he smiled. “It's only been, like, two days. Not even…”

“Are you hungry?” she continued, holding his shoulders as she peered into his soft blue eyes. “I made your favorite, chicken stir fry. Go ahead and throw your bags in your room, and we’ll…”

“But...Sunday’s Kara’s night to pick dinner,” he stopped her.

“Yes,” Cat stood up straight, smoothing out her skirt. “That is...typically true. We just…”

“...wanted to celebrate the end of the semester coming up!” Kara chimed in. “Year round school is so much work. I don't know how you do it, kid. I mean, I loved school, but still, I don't think I could have gone that long without…”

“Why are you guys acting so weird?” he looked back and forth between them.

“Weird?” Cat laughed, shaking her head. “We're not acting...anything. I don't know what you…”

“That's what everyone who acts weird says,” he argued. “Right before they continue to act weird. You guys have been like this all week.”

“Carter,” Cat put her hands on her hips, trying to look stern. “I don't appreciate your tone, nor do I get what what you're trying to…”

“No, he’s right,” Kara exhaled, grabbing Cat’s arm, dropping the charade. “We just...need to tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Carter started to look panicked, dropping his bags on the floor.

Cat sighed. She looked down at her feet, then up at Kara. This wasn't how they'd planned it, but she knew it was time.

“Why don't we just...sit over here,” Kara led them into the living room. Carter followed, falling silent, looking so nervous, his sweet little face racked with worry.

“First,” Cat told him as she pulled them down onto the couch, rubbing his back. “There's nothing to be afraid of. This isn't bad news, not at all. It's just...complicated.”

“Right,” Kara breathed. “Mostly because...we didn't want to burden you, with anything else, on top of how difficult it already is being a kid sometimes. But I know you can handle a lot. You already have, bouncing between your mom and dad’s, and me...moving in and changing up your whole...”

“But I like you living here,” Carter was quick to remind her.

“I know,” Kara smiled, pushing her glasses up on her nose as she continued to pace. “And that makes me really, really happy. But, Carter...there are...some things you don't know about me, that I think it's time we…”

“Oh my god,” his eyes lit up.

Kara stopped moving.

“What?”

“Oh...nothing,” he swallowed, continuing to smile as he tried to sit still. “Just...go on.”

Cat’s eyebrows rose. She put her arm around him, looking up at Kara, anxiously waiting for her to finish.

“Um, okay…where was I? Yes! Right,” she breathed. “So...what I'm trying to say is...there's a lot about me that...I’ve kept a secret. We both have, me and your mom. Not because we don't trust you, because we really do. You're so bright and...and kind, and mature and…”

“He’s heard this,” Cat scowled, getting impatient. “Not that it hurts to keep telling him, but... _please_. Continue.”

“Sorry,” she smiled feebly. “It's just...I don't want you to feel like we lied...to hurt you, because nothing could be further from the truth. If anything, it was to protect you.”

“Protect me?” Carter shook his head, looking up at his mom. “I don't understand...”

“I know, sweetie,” Cat soothed, glaring up at the woman crumbling in front of them. “That’s because Kara isn't very good at getting to the punch line.”

“Okay!” she threw her hands up a little. “Okay...just...I guess the best way is to just...show you.”

She took a deep breath, swallowing hard, closing her eyes, before disappearing in a flash. Seconds later, she returned, changed into her suit, standing before them in all her glory, as Supergirl.

She looked down at Carter, heart pounding, trying to gauge his reaction. He stared back, silent at first, lips slightly parted, just taking it all in. Kara looked at Cat, who was also watching him, waiting for him to say or do something, anything.

Finally, Kara watched as his eyes began to water, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile.

He jumped off the couch, throwing his arms around her, hugging her so tight it rivaled her own strength.

She held him back, falling to one knee, pulling him against her chest, sniffing back her own tears as she eyed Cat over his shoulder, breathing steadily as she watched the older woman’s face glow with gratitude.

“I knew it!” Carter pulled back, keeping his hands on Kara’s shoulders, shaking his head. “I knew it all along. Or at least, I thought I did.”

“You did?” Kara kept on smiling, wiping her eyes as she continued to kneel before him. “When did you…”

“Come on,” he rolled his eyes. “It was obvious. The way you disappear every time there's a crisis? Like the first time you watched me, when I got stuck on the train…”

“Let’s not bring that up, please,” Cat groaned. “For everyone’s sake.”

“Or how we always keep the windows unlocked, and you say really funny things sometimes.”

“I do?” Kara scowled. “Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Carter shook his head. “You’re just...always really excited. About everything, like...everything is new for you. I figured you were either an alien, or just...different. Like me.”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh as she hugged him again, closing her eyes.

“If it was that obvious, why didn’t you say anything?” Cat asked.

“Because,” Carter answered. “That’s how it works. I knew it was supposed to be a secret, that superheroes don’t tell anyone their true identity, except for the people they...really love.”

Kara felt her heart break into a million little pieces. She reached out, holding Carter’s face in her hands, smiling at him so sweetly, so reassuringly, making sure he heard her.

“That’s right,” she sniffed. “And I love you...so, so much. More than I can ever put in words. You and your mom. And that’s why I had to tell you, but that’s also why...you have to be so careful.”

“Because the bad aliens might try to hurt us?” he asked bravely.

Kara looked up at Cat, not sure how much she should share beyond what she’d already told him. Cat exhaled sharply, biting her lip, fighting back her own tears, then nodded.

“There are some very bad people out there,” Kara confirmed. “Not just aliens, but...right now, there is one alien in particular. He’s from where I’m from, but I won’t let him hurt you. I have friends, people who work with me, and they won’t let him get anywhere near you either. You’ll be safe, no matter where you are, okay? I just...need you to keep being brave, and promise you won’t reveal my secret to anyone else.”

“I promise,” he spoke firmly. “I won’t tell anyone. Ever.”

“Thank you,” Kara smiled. “I know it’s a lot to ask, to keep something like this from all your friends, anyone you meet, unless we say it’s okay. There are some people, like Alex, of course, and Winn, who already know. It’s okay to talk to them about it.”

“That’s cool,” Carter sighed. “So does this mean...I get to help you? When I’m older...can I...can I join your team, or…”

“Not so fast,” Cat spoke softly. “Before you start making plans for when you grow up, there is something you can help with right now. Something very important.”

“Really?” he looked at both of them, excited. “What’s that?”

Cat stood, pushing up off the sofa, her weight making her move a little more slowly, though he wouldn’t be able to tell, not just yet.

“There is one more thing...we haven’t told you,” she breathed, folding her hands in front of her.

“What?” he swallowed, standing tall, trying to look courageous. “Whatever it is, I can handle it.”

Cat shook her head, smiling at just what an amazing young man he was, so sweet and wise beyond his years.

“Kara and I…” she started, trying to remember what she’d planned to say. “...we...as you know, we love each other very much…and…”

“Maybe,” Kara interrupted, taking a chance. “Just...show him?”

Cat flustered a bit, but nodded. She swallowed, inhaling slowly, closing her eyes, before feeling along her side for the invisible button on her waist. She pressed it, and in seconds, the belt chirped as it materialized, expanding out across her stomach, until her full, rounded belly was revealed.

Carter’s jaw dropped.

“Whoa!” his eyes went wide. “That was so cool!”

Kara threw her hand over her mouth as she laughed. Cat exhaled, shaking her head.

“Yes, it is very cool,” she rolled her eyes. “But what about…”

“Are you…” he stepped a little closer, eyeing her stomach. “...really...having a baby?”

Cat took another deep breath as she nodded.

“That’s…” Carter was amazed. “But...I don’t really get...how.”

“We’re not totally sure either, to be honest,” Kara admitted. “But…”

“Suffice it to say,” Cat took over. “It turns out Supergirl has some powers that were...unexpected.”

“Wait,” Carter’s eyes lit up even brighter, turning to Kara. “It’s yours? Really?”

“Yes, it’s hers,” Cat clipped. “Why does everyone keep asking that? Who else’s would it…”

“Yes,” Kara put a hand on Cat’s shoulder. “It is mine. _Ours_. I know that’s...difficult...to explain, but we can try if…”

“No,” he shook his head. “That’s okay. I...think I get it. Sort of.”

They were all satisfied with that, for now.

“So,” Cat swallowed. “What do you think?”

Carter continued looking back and forth between them, throwing his arms around his mother, smiling again so widely, careful not to squeeze too hard.

“You really happy, Bud?” Kara asked.

“Happy?” he let go of his mom, taking another moment to really look at Kara from head to toe, letting it all soak in. “I get to be the big brother of a superhero! How could I be anything but happy!?”

He hugged Kara again, holding onto her cape as she smiled.

“We don’t know if she’ll be a hero yet,” she told him. “But we’re pretty sure she’ll at least have some of my powers. And your mom’s.”

Carter’s head snapped up. His face went a little white.

“What powers does mom have?” he gulped.

“Oh,” Kara grimaced, realizing what she’d said. “Uh...I...I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay,” Cat waved her off, looking down at Carter. “I’m not an alien, sweetpea. Don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t worried,” he shook his head. “I just thought...if you were, maybe...I was too. Maybe that would explain why…”

He trailed off, staring into space.

“Carter,” Cat took his shoulders in her hands, gently pulling him towards her. “What would that explain?”

“I’ve just…” he swallowed, eyes welling up again, though he was very good at keeping his tears in check. “I’ve always felt...a little different. Or a lot, sometimes. Like...people always say I’m sensitive. Well...I am, more than they really know.”

“You mean,” Cat couldn’t believe what she was hearing, or that she hadn’t thought to ask him about it before. “You pick up on...what others are feeling?”

“I guess,” he breathed. “Sort of. Mostly I just feel overwhelmed when other people are hurt, or scared. That’s how I could tell something was off with you guys, even though you were smiling. That, and you’re both really bad liars.”

Cat laughed a little, sniffing back tears, pulling him in again.

“I know exactly what you mean, sweetheart,” she shook her head. “That’s what Kara meant...by my powers. I’m the same way, even if I don’t always show it. We are special. _You_ are special, in so many ways. This...is just one more thing, on top of all the others, that makes you so unique. And amazing.”

She clutched him to her chest, feeling his fear at this new information, mixed with relief, tinged with excitement.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I should have. I know I should have. I guess...I didn’t want to believe it for so long about myself that I refused to see it in you, too. But it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m still learning, and so will you. From now on, no more secrets. We will always be open, always trust each other to be honest. Alright?”

“Okay,” he nodded, smile full of so much understanding.

Cat squeezed him again, unable to get enough. She held him, rocking him back and forth, just like she did when he was little, angry with herself for not seeing the signs when they were so clear. Kara reached out, putting a hand on her back, rubbing gently, not wanting to interrupt, but knowing she must have been feeling so conflicted and happy and overwhelmed all at once.

“Ah,” Cat jumped, letting go of Carter, pulling back a bit as she grabbed her stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked.

“Nothing, it's…” Cat continued to hold on, breathing deeply as she focused on what she felt, then flinched again. “I think she...kicked.”

“Really?” Carter glowed. “Can I feel?”

Cat grabbed his hand, placing it on her lower belly, trying to find the right spot. They waited a few moments, and then, she felt it again, stronger than before. She winced a bit, but couldn’t help smiling as she gasped.

“Wow!” he grinned. “She...she’s a she?”

“We think,” Kara smiled, falling more in love with Cat and Carter as she watched them together.

“She’s really strong,” he told them. “I can’t believe I’m gonna have a little sister who can beat me up!”

Cat laughed again, looking up at Kara, taking her hand.

“Here,” she whispered, resting the hand on the spot. It took a few more seconds, but then, there it was. Kara’s mouth fell open, eyes tearing up at the touch.

“Wow is right,” she laughed, shaking her head, attempting to feel it again, which didn’t take long. “I think she’s trying to tell us she’s in there. What do you think?”

“I think,” Cat swallowed. “It’s cute, but I’m going to need her to calm down. Otherwise I’ll be black and blue on the inside.”

Kara pulled her close, hugging her tight, pulling Carter in as well.

“No more secrets,” Kara breathed. “Just this. A million times this.”

“Deal,” Cat smirked, kissing her lips, kissing the top of Carter’s head, before closing her eyes and feeling, really feeling, the already feisty, newest and smallest member of the family, ready to make her presence known.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another piece to the puzzle...
> 
> with so much more to come. 
> 
> Thank you for all your kind comments. Hope you lovelies enjoy (:

Cat was secretly dreading Wednesday, even as she put on her most self-assured face, ready to walk into the board meeting with Kara, knowing that after this, everything would change. Not only would they officially be out at work, but they could start being seen together around town without fear of it getting back to the wrong people. Cat tried to convince herself that telling them was just a courtesy, not something that could make or break her already fragile relationship with the board or jeopardize her standing at the company she'd built from scratch. But the truth was, if they wanted to make trouble, despite her threats, they could. She was almost sure they wouldn't, but there was still that chance.

“You ready?” Kara breathed, looking her most professional in a grey suit she'd picked out just for today. She wanted to be taken seriously, to be seen as an adult, not some kid Cat had preyed on, which was of course ridiculous to anyone who knew them.

Cat took a deep breath, flashing a soft smile, squeezing Kara’s hand, before letting go. They walked into the large conference room, appearing before the nine board members already seated at the table.

“Thank you all for coming in despite the lack of sunshine,” Cat greeted them haughtily, taking her seat at the helm. “Though let’s be serious, free danish has never kept any of you away.”

Kara sat next to her, gently kicking her under the table, reminding her not to be vicious. They needed to set out on the right foot.

“For those who don't know her yet, this is Kara Danvers. She’s a junior reporter for CatCo Magazine’s food section, formerly my assistant, with a brief stint in event planning.”

They all bid their hellos, looking around at each other, clearly curious as to why this low tier employee had joined them.

“I know we have other items on our agenda, so I'll get right to it,” Cat sighed, planting her hands on the table, taking up as much space as she could, asserting her power. “Ms. Danvers and I…have been together, in a relationship, for a little over a year. It's been entirely consensual, and it started after she moved on from her position as my assistant, so there shouldn't be any question of impropriety or lawsuits. We live together, we're happy, and that's it.”

“So the rumors _are_ true?” Diane raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest.

“If you're referring to the tabloid gossip coming out of Metropolis's inferior publication, then yes, Diane, though I wouldn't advise making it widely known you subject yourself to that level of discourse,” Cat continued firmly. “I did take comfort in her companionship last year when I was under attack, a fact I've never denied. Since then we've been discreet, not out of shame, but for the sake of the company and her career. But that can only last so long. People will find out, and besides, we have nothing to hide.”

“Why are you telling us now?” Mark questioned. “I mean, I think it's fair to say we all suspected, but you made it rather clear your personal affairs were none of our concern. Is there a reason you want to go public now, as opposed to earlier?”

“Yes, Mark. How astute,” Cat faked her best smile. “Kara has been approached by a distant relative, a young woman who prefers to remain anonymous and won't be dragged into the media so long as we can help it. She’s due to give birth any day now, and she can't take care of the baby. Rather than turning her over to the wolves in the foster care system, we've agreed to adopt her. Together.”

“You're...adopting a baby?” Ken chimed in. “You haven't been together very long. Are you sure that's…”

“What?” Cat glared. “A good relationship decision or a sound business choice?”

“I...I'm not sure, I…”

“Well, which do you think you’re qualified to counsel me on?” she seethed.

“That is our _job_ , Cat,” Diane jumped in again. “To look out for the best interests of the company. Having an affair with an employee is one thing. Parading your relationship around, bringing a child into the mix, is quite another.”

“We aren't ‘parading’ anything. This isn't Macy’s, and it isn't an affair,” Cat clipped. “Neither of us are married. We haven't broken any laws. In fact, Kara is willing to sign a liability waiver if you'd prefer, just to cover all our bases should our relationship end, which it won't. I reject the term ‘love contract’ because it sounds like the seedy plot device in some Sandy Bullock rom com, but that's what companies are calling them these days. We’re willing to do whatever it takes to assure you this isn't trouble. It hasn't been, and it won't be.”

“Ms. Danvers, is this true?” Mark asked.

“Yes, of course,” Kara answered politely, folding her hands on the glass table, crossing her legs. “I'm willing to sign whatever you need.”

“And your supervisory role, as editor-in-chief?” Diane questioned.

“I'll relinquish final review to our section editors when it comes to Kara’s articles,” Cat reluctantly agreed. “She won't report to me at all moving forward, so there's no bias, no conflict of interest.”

“That all sounds...reasonable,” Ken acknowledged.

“Excellent,” Cat stood. “That was easy enough.”

“Oh it won't be easy,” Diane laughed a bit. “You're forgetting what it's like having an infant in the house. My boys are six and three. Your memory eludes you.”

“I managed with Carter, I'll manage with this one,” Cat bore into her, eyes searing. “And this time, I'll have a partner who actually helps instead of taking off with his buddies on a Mediterranean fishing cruise.”

“Cat, if I can be candid,” Mark shook his head. “I just don’t quite understand this. I get that your wealth and celebrity give you enough pull to make an adoption happen with the snap of a finger, but why now? Why complicate things when you're at the top of your game? Why, at your age, would you ever want…”

“I don't think that's appropriate,” Kara stood, adjusting her glasses, all eyes shifting towards her. “Ms. Grant...has given you more than enough explanation. I'm just lucky to have fallen in love with someone as generous and understanding as she is. We've told you our plans, and that's all we're required to do. You don't get to ask such personal questions beyond that.”

Everyone was silent, taken aback by the young woman’s sudden burst of confidence.

“Well,” he grumbled under his breath. “I can certainly see you're well-suited.”

“Thank you, Kara,” Cat breathed, closing her eyes, biting the inside of her lip. “If you’ll excuse us, I think we’ll proceed with the rest of our meeting.”

Kara swallowed, hoping she hadn't been out of line. She thanked the board again, bowing to them a little, before gathering her things and heading back to her office.

“How'd it go?” Winn approached when she was halfway there, with James not far behind.

“Fine, I think,” Kara sighed. “You know how they are. It's never... _not_ painful.”

“But you told them?” James asked. “About you guys? And…”

“Yes,” she nodded. “They know everything now. The DEO will handle the fake adoption papers, just like the Danvers did for me. I think we're in the clear.”

“That's great,” James smiled. “I'm really happy for you, Kara. Truly.”

“Thanks,” she grinned.

“Seriously, we should celebrate,” Winn agreed. “Any chance you can steal away for a three way lunch date? That came out wrong. I heard it...right as I said it. Nope.”

“I think I can swing it,” Kara laughed. “No pun intended. Gross.”

“That's the Kara Danvers we all know and love,” Winn punched her in the arm. “For realsies. I’m so psyched, especially for the little lean, mean, flying machine. When is Cat...um...I mean, when are we expecting her arrival?”

“She's at thirty weeks,” Kara whispered. “So another few days or so, if she carries to term, which we hope she will.”

“And then it's all changing diapers and dodging spit up from there,” James shook his head. “Should be easy for you though. You're used to pulling all-nighters.”

“Right,” Kara sighed, feeling a little dizzy at the thought, though she was more excited than terrified these days. “Hopefully she won't be a big crier, but apparently Carter was, so...”

“Man, I wish I could have been there when you told him,” Winn smiled. “And he knows not to...you know...tell everybody his mom’s about to pop?”

“Yes, and definitely don't use that metaphor around Cat,” Kara warned. “She's feeling extra sensitive these days, even if she does have the holo-belt to hide behind.”

“Don't worry. I pretty much try to avoid her without your supervision,” he admitted.

Kara shook her head, continuing to laugh as they left for burgers and shakes at Noonan’s.

* * *

Later that evening, Kara was working on her next article for the food section, a piece on Mexican taco trucks, when Cat stopped in, looking beat after a full day of budget planning and investment banking.

“Hey,” Kara stood, yawning a little as she quickly crossed the room, closing the door. “How was…”

As soon as the latch clicked, Cat grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back against the wall, letting her head smack against it with a soft thud.

She held Kara’s face, eyes locked together, searching, speaking without words, until Kara found herself being kissed so fiercely, hands frantically cupping her cheeks, digging into long tousled hair, tongue slipping past lips, melting into her like drops of water, desperate to connect.

Kara gripped onto her tiny waist, allowing herself to be kissed, to be taken by surprise, as Cat continued to unfurl, pushing her hands into her blazer, pulling it from her shoulders, palming breasts beneath pinstripes.

Kara finally regained the ability to think, wrapping her arms behind Cat’s delicate frame, feeling her muscles move with strong, thankful hands as she trailed her fingers across her back, along the starched black jacket, down to the softer, pliable cotton dress. She grabbed her ample ass, pulling her closer, causing Cat to arch up on her heels as she continued lapping and sucking her in, pressing her so emphatically against the wall.

“What…” Kara tried to speak between breaths. “Is this...what I should expect? Now that…”

“It is if you keep standing up for me like you did this morning,” Cat huffed.

“Oh,” Kara closed her eyes as Cat slipped her hand over the zipper of her pants, then lower, giving her a squeeze, kneading as she groped. “You're not...I thought you might be upset that I…”

“That was the sexiest things I've ever seen you do, and I get to watch you fuck me in front of mirrors,” Cat shook her head. “You were incredible. That's the attitude you should cultivate if you want to keep climbing the ranks, since I clearly won't be able to help anymore, but I trust you to make it on your own.”

“Thanks,” Kara swallowed. “I just...really hope they’re okay with everything.”

“They’re fine,” Cat rolled her eyes. “Ken even came up to me afterwards and said he thought we were brave. I told him it shouldn't be considered ‘brave’ to be with the person you love, and he said he meant taking on another person’s child. Little did he know she was kicking the shit out of me as I listened to him talk about how selfless I was.”

Kara smiled weakly, resting her hand on Cat’s belly, so smooth now, hidden by force fields.

“I know...” Kara breathed. “...things have to be this way, to protect us, protect her, but...what happens when she looks like you? Or both of us?”

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes.”

“It's not fair,” Kara shook her head. “You're carrying her inside you, doing all this work, and you don't get to claim her as your own.”

“Of course I do,” Cat pulled back, staring into Kara’s eyes. “She's yours just as much as she's mine. _We_ are her mothers. The adoption papers will only confirm what we already know. Nothing can change that.”

“There are just...so many risks...”

“Our life is built on risk,” Cat told her, tracing her fingers against her cheek. “It has been, from the very beginning, but it's always been worth it.”

Kara nodded slowly, bringing her hands to Cat’s shoulders, holding her as she brushed their noses together.

“Do you remember...you once told me it was possible to have it all, just not at once or right away?” Kara whispered. “I feel like...I've broken all the rules about how to exist, and I'm just...still so afraid of it all crashing down.”

“Those rules only applied when I thought you were human,” Cat smirked. “Sometimes, things don't happen in the order we thought they would, or the _way_ we thought they would, but none of that matters so long as you’re happy.”

“I am,” Kara beamed, kissing her nose, then her lips.

Cat smiled back, looking down at her flat stomach, taking a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked.

“Yes,” Cat sighed. “Of course.”

“Something tells me...that's not entirely true,” Kara leaned into her. “What is it?”

“Nothing, really,” Cat continued to dodge. “I just...can't help feeling how silly everyone would think it was if I really did walk around here looking eight months pregnant. Mark and his...ageist commentary...just got a little under my skin, I'm ashamed to admit, but it doesn't…”

Kara pulled her closer, kissing her so hard, and yet so sweetly, Cat’s eyes began to water. She kept balancing on her toes, pressing their bodies together, taking advantage of the ability to do so while they could.

“You...are the _hottest_ pregnant woman I’ve ever seen,” Kara whispered. “Actually, I kind of miss it...when you're wearing this.”

“Is that so?” Cat smirked. “Well...better not get too used to it.”

“Don't worry,” Kara laughed as she smiled. “I know the woman I fell in love with is still in there. I don't care what she looks like.”

Cat raised an eyebrow, pouting a little as she played with Kara’s collar.

“I mean, I do! Of course...I...you look...you're everything! I just…”

“In that case,” Cat continued smirking as she pulled away. “I guess we’ll avoid getting caught having office sex on the first day.”

“Yeah, that's...probably a good idea,” Kara swallowed.

“See you tonight,” Cat glowed, taking her exit.

Kara sat back at her desk, shaking off the urge to run after her, knowing she would be there, waiting, when she got home.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little earlier this week because of life. Really hope you enjoy this. Thanks for all the love! (:

The days continued to fly by faster than they were ready for, though work kept generating one project after another. Kara felt like she was under extra scrutiny to do well after Cat informed her editors of their relationship. They would now be responsible for signing off on her content, and that meant drafts needed to be in tip top shape when they got to their desks. Not that they weren't before, but with this, there was ironically more pressure to have everything be perfect. She’d gotten used to Cat’s style of editing, the things she liked and what drove her crazy. Now, save for her Supergirl column, she had a new process, and it would take some time to adapt.

That aside, balancing their schedules felt much easier. Being out took the tension away from arriving together at the office. Making sure one of them was home with Carter if the other needed to stay late was a no-brainer. On Friday, Kara did just that when Cat was called to a last minute dinner with folks from CatCo Japan. Cat suffered through the meal, held at one of the best sushi restaurants in the country, unable to explain why she couldn't partake, ordering the inferior tempura vegetables instead. Of all the things she had to give up while pregnant, this was perhaps the most painful.

“Hello,” she sighed as her voice echoed through the condo, dropping her bags on the kitchen counter when she got home. “Where are you two?”

“In here!” Carter yelled back from somewhere down the hall.

“Is there leftover pizza, or did you really finish off three extra larges by yourselves? Not that I'm surprised…”

“Don't come in!” Kara told her when she heard Cat’s heels stop just outside the door to the nursery.

“Excuse me?” Cat balked. “That's a lovely greeting. I expected a kiss, and all you can say is…”

“Paint fumes!” Carter told her. “We don't want you getting sick.”

“Please. If I can handle Madeline Albright’s noxious perfume, I can certainly handle this,” she argued, growing impatient. “You’d better have the windows open. I'm coming in.”

She creaked open the door, pausing at the sight of her two favorite people kneeling on a drop cloth, both covered in splotches of gray and amber. Her eyes trailed up to the wall, to the outline of a city, far stretching with purple mountains behind it, sprawled across the white plaster, slowly being filled out by yellows and reds and other subtle shades.

“What is this?” she breathed.

“Krypton,” Kara squinted. “I hope you don't mind. I just thought...it would be nice for her to have a little bit of where she comes from with her here. When she's older, I can use it to tell her stories about our ancestors, since she won’t ever get to hear their voices.”

Cat swallowed. She was at the pinnacle of heightened hormones at thirty two weeks. Her attempts at stoicism were failing more and more, not just because she was a walking beacon of estrogen, but for other reasons she hadn't admitted to herself, or to Kara, just yet.

Her eyelids fluttered as they filled. She pursed her lips, slowly smiling, the dimples in her cheeks furrowing as she breathed.

“I don't mind,” she shook her head. “It's beautiful. I had...no idea you could paint like this.”

“It's not that good,” Kara shrugged. “But I figured it's better than blank walls, or some generic butterflies or teddy bears or whatever Earth babies like.”

“Babies like anything so long as it's colorful and doesn't hurt them,” Cat quipped. “But this...she will love this. It's breathtaking.”

“You really think so?” Kara stood.

Cat looked down at her denim overalls, hanging loosely over a white tank, tan shoulders speckled with paint. She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes, before turning away.

“I did this part,” Carter pointed to the sunset behind the landscape. “Kara told me what to do. I think it came out alright.”

“It's perfect,” Cat leaned down, kissing him on the head. “You two need to give yourselves more credit. I can't believe you did all this and ate like sumo wrestlers in just a few hours.”

“It's not finished,” Kara told her. “I tried not to use my super speed, but I want it to be done before she gets here.”

Cat couldn't take her eyes off the way the wisps from Kara’s ponytail played along her jaw, or the streak of white paint splattered across her neck, just beneath her ear.

“I'm sure you’ll finish in time,” she swallowed. “Carter, make sure you clean yourself up before bed.”

“Can't I stay up and watch Stranger Things?” he argued. “We still have a few episodes left, and I know you won't let me watch it once the baby’s here. Please?”

“Tomorrow,” Cat assured. “You can watch all the stomach-churning, hair-raising gore you'd like, since you seem so hell bent on it. Who knows? Maybe I'll even join you.”

“I don't think that's such a good idea,” Kara shook her head. “You scare so easily. We don't want you going into labor early.”

“Fine,” she narrowed her eyes. “Goodnight, Carter.”

“Night, mom,” he hugged her, kissing her cheek before heading to his side of the house.

Cat looked after him for a moment, leaning back against the doorframe, dreaming about how sweet it was going to be seeing him as a big brother, knowing he would pour his heart into it just like everything else he did.

She sighed, pushing the button on her waist, her very full, very pregnant belly materializing, stretching the belt to almost max capacity. She unclipped it, resting it on the dresser Alex put together, before pushing up off the wall, eyes locked on Kara as she sauntered towards her.

“I’ve never seen you in these,” she breathed, strumming one of the straps on her overalls.

“They're old,” Kara told her, blushing a little, feeling the heat of Cat’s gaze. “I only wear them when I paint. I haven't done it in so long, I was afraid I'd forgotten how.”

“I thought I knew all your hidden talents,” Cat mused, pulling at the straps, bringing Kara’s forehead into hers, before pushing her away again.

“I could have sworn I told you,” Kara sighed. “I kept that one I did of a forest on the easel in my old apartment. I don't know where it is now. Maybe in storage. I could dig it out if…”

“ _No_ ,” Cat exhaled, nuzzling her nose against Kara’s cheek, planting kisses as she traveled down to her ear, her neck, dragging her teeth against the freckle there. “Can't you see I have other plans for you tonight?”

Kara smirked, fingers inching over her waist.

“What...do you want me to do?”

“You can start by taking these off,” she whispered, unlatching one of the buckles, letting the flap slip open.

“Yeah?” Kara shrugged out of the other side, allowing the denim garment to fall around her hips, exposing the tightness of her white undershirt. “And then…”

“Then I think you could use a shower,” Cat sighed. “Get this paint off your skin, and I...could use your help.”

“Really,” Kara smirked against her cheek, tracing her nails over her stomach. “Are you having trouble reaching…”

Cat shut her up with her lips, kissing her softly as she pulled her through the door.

They silently made their way down the hall, into the bedroom, flipping on the bathroom lights. Kara stepped into the shower, turning on both faucets, always thankful for the extra noise.

She watched Cat pull the black dress she wore past her head, letting it fall to the floor. Kara swallowed, inching towards her, running her hands over every curve, taking full advantage of the way her body had swelled. Her stomach was huge, the weight resting over her hips like a giant, golden egg, belly button practically dissolved, giving way to the smooth expanse of tight, soft skin.

Cat leaned back against the counter, closing her eyes as Kara felt her up, smoothing her hands over the mound again and again, all the while kissing her full lips so thirstily. She unhooked her bra, allowing breasts to spill out as the fabric snapped open, gently, reverently taking one in each hand, noting how Cat’s nipples had grown darker, her flesh so ripe and ready to produce nourishment. Kara thumbed against the mauve petals, watching Cat’s skin react to her touch, sensitive circles tightening, getting harder as she squeezed.

“Are they sore?” Kara asked.

“A little,” Cat breathed, though she gave no sign of pulling away. Instead, she reached for the hem of Kara’s shirt, lifting it over her broad shoulders, watching the younger woman shimmy out of her jeans. Cat helped her out of her bra before removing her own panties, while Kara pulled hers down her thighs, kicking them across the tile.

Cat’s breath caught as Kara pressed against her with her full nakedness, cradling her stomach, trailing her fingers below, just grazing the patch of hair between Cat’s legs. She had to cancel her waxing appointment that week, so there was more than usual. Kara didn't mind it at all. She closed her eyes, continuing to play with the hair as she licked a line from Cat’s collarbone up towards her ear, sucking every spot she knew made her knees go weak. The older woman breathed, holding on to Kara’s biceps, keeping her up as she let herself go.

“This teasing…” Cat ached, swallowing hard. “I don't know how much longer...I can wait.”

“Soon,” Kara shook her head, burying her hands in Cat’s wild tresses, kissing her eyes, her nose.

“You say that...but once she's born, I’ll still need to recover.”

“I know,” Kara exhaled. “But like Dr. Frank said...we just need to be...creative.”

Cat sucked in the air between them as Kara trailed her finger through her wet, wanton flesh, just barely touching her clit.

“I can't take this…” Cat shook her head, pushing Kara away.

“What…” Kara fumbled. “...do you want me…”

“Yes,” Cat swallowed. “I want you.”

She pushed Kara back through the open shower door, letting the steam billow around their bodies, pressing her against the white marble. Cat dropped her hand between them, returning the favor as she fingered Kara’s nub, already so swollen and warm. Kara’s head fell back, mouth opening as she allowed Cat to circle with her fingers, little drops of condensation forming on her long golden strands and her cheeks as they glowed. Cat kissed her lips, the warmth of the shower making them slip against each other, melting together seamlessly. She pushed her fingers lower, trying to feel for Kara’s entrance, needing so much more.

Kara pulled them into the corner, propping her foot up on the built in bench, pushing Cat’s hand back between her legs. This time the angle was easier. Cat pressed inside with just two fingers, knowing it was enough. She curled her digits against the inner ridges, the pillowy flesh waiting, screaming to be plucked, as Kara held onto her shoulders, moving her body against the rhythm of Cat’s hand.

“You're...so tight,” Cat breathed, pumping slowly at first, hair falling against her face as it got soaked.

“You like that,” Kara whispered, telling more than asking, spreading her legs a little further, gripping onto the wall with one hand, grabbing the back of Cat’s neck with the other.

“You know I do,” Cat licked her lower lip before biting down.

Kara threw both arms around her shoulders, thrusting her clenching sex again and again as Cat pummeled inside, using all her strength, hitting the spot repeatedly as Kara’s jaw continued to hang, eyebrows arching, lips trembling, trying so hard to stay quiet, like she knew they needed to be. Cat used her other fingers to gather her wetness, reaching up with her thumb, stroking her clit again as she continued to fill her up, pushing in, slipping out, past hair and pink, taut folds that stretched so much and still kept their delicate structure.

She dipped her head to one of Kara’s nipples, water pouring, dripping down her chin as she sucked, then went back to her lips, kissing her hard, before speeding up the flicking, mounting the pressure of her fore and middle fingers.

Kara squeaked against her ear, clutching on so tight with both arms and her core, rocking her head against Cat’s shoulder, biting down, shaking so hard as she came.

Her head fell against the marble, eyes shut, chest heaving. Cat carefully pulled her fingers away, sucking them into her own mouth, tasting her, before falling against her body.

“Please...” Kara continued shaking her head. “There has to be...something I can do for you...”

Cat smirked as she pulled Kara towards the other side of the shower.

“I told you,” she breathed, putting the soap in Kara’s hand. “I need help.”

Kara swallowed, lathering up, before putting it back on its shelf.

“You really...want me to…”

Cat took her hand again, pulling it down between her thighs.

Kara gently ran it over her flesh, watching Cat’s eyes simmer, her lips curl into that wicked smile. She brushed against her, running her fingers through her hair again, squeezing her mound, warm lips sinking into her palm. Cat closed her eyes, slowly turning to face the wall, putting her hands on the marble, allowing Kara to press against her from behind, slipping her hand beneath her, trailing it back between deliciously round cheeks, feeling up between them, until her finger rested against the puckered opening.

She heard Cat’s breath leave her lungs. Her knees faltered.

“Do you…” Kara swallowed. “I don't know...if I should…”

“Please,” Cat pressed back against her hand, reaching for Kara’s other arm, wrapping it around her hips. “Just...for a minute…”

Kara felt herself clench again at Cat’s begging. She sighed deeply, shaking out her wet locks, before pushing inside her with one finger. Cat’s hands slid down the wall, back arching.

“Ahhh,” she shuddered, biting her lip, silencing herself.

“Is that…”

Cat nodded vigorously, spreading her legs a little more, bending over as much as she could, giving Kara better access.

Kara moved another finger inside so carefully, so gently. They'd only explored this area a little, neither of them particularly into it, but with limited options this was clearly an exception. Cat rolled her body against Kara’s hand, taking her in, breath becoming more labored as she savored the feeling of her moving within her tight canal. Still, Kara felt like she could give her more, do something to make her feel even better.

She dropped to her knees, spreading Cat’s cheeks again, pushing her face between them, licking the tight bud.

“ _Kara_...” Cat’s legs shook, showing her approval.

Kara continued licking, traveling up to the space between her two entrances, teasing her other opening just barely, before moving back to her ass, lavishing it with the full weight of her tongue, digging her nails into her thighs.

Cat’s hand went between her own legs, rubbing herself, trying to work with what they had, gasping a little at just how wet she was. Everything felt so good, but she was still in need of something deeper, and it was difficult to keep her momentum going. She felt unbalanced, hindered as she was by the enormity of her stomach.

She sighed, slowly turning around, bracing against the wall, her center of gravity off. Kara rose to her feet, wiping her mouth, swallowing hard as she looked at Cat’s tortured face, wanting to please her, knowing what she needed, but so afraid to do anything that might cause complications. Not understanding exactly how she'd gotten her pregnant still plagued them. Dr. Frank seemed to think it was penetration, but Kara knew that everything she did to Cat made her feel alive. No matter what it was, no matter where or how she touched her, the energy between them was electric, flowing, creating, channeling through both their bodies and out into the world. There was no telling exactly what the effect would be now.

Kara hesitated for another second, then reached out, holding Cat’s stomach like she was holding the entire Earth. Cat ran her fingers through her wet strands, touching her chin, letting the humidity fill the air between them.

“I want...to give you everything…” Kara shook her head.

“It's alright,” Cat breathed. “Soon. Like you said.”

“I know, I just…” she sighed, hugging her tightly, taking comfort in the way their upper bodies still fit together, even with the bump between them, warm water pouring across their shoulders.

“This feels good too,” Cat leaned their foreheads together, craning her neck as she closed her eyes.

“I could give you a massage,” Kara offered. “Would that help?”

“Possibly,” Cat smiled, kissing her again, heart warming at Kara’s every effort to make sure her needs were met.

They finished showering. Kara wrapped Cat up in a towel, letting her change into pajamas before lying down on the bed. She couldn’t turn on her stomach, so she reclined on her side as Kara slid behind her, bringing their hips in alignment, spooning her tightly, tracing her fingers across her arm.

“You okay?” Kara whispered, holding her so close.

Cat nodded slowly, leaning back into her touch.

Kara began to rub her lower back through the cotton shirt, then slipped beneath the fabric, nails tickling her soft skin. She kneaded her way up her spine, over knots and muscles, giving all she could without being too rough.

After a few minutes, she felt Cat flinch, pulling away.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked. “Did I...”

“No,” Cat shook her head. “It’s...her. She keeps kicking and tumbling and stretching like she's the next Simone Biles. I can't get comfortable, no matter what I do.”

Kara couldn't help but smile a little sadly, hating that Cat was so miserable, but happy to hear the baby was thriving. She allowed her to roll onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, looking exasperated. Slowly, Kara rested her hand on her stomach, then her ear. She listened closely, hearing the sound of little limbs swishing around in amniotic fluid, the steady beat of her heart, the intake of blood flowing through the placenta.

“Oh yeah,” Kara smirked. “She’s definitely training for something.”

“Excellent,” Cat rolled her eyes as she sighed. “Why not take a look?”

“No,” Kara pulled away. “I don’t want to see her before you do. I already looked once. Next time...we’ll do it together.”

Cat smiled warmly, eyes glistening as she watched Kara continue to rub her belly, showering it with kisses, endowing both of them with so much love.

“I’m beginning...” Cat swallowed, looking down at her chest. “...to feel things.”

“What?” Kara’s head popped up. “You...you mean…”

“Not emotions, exactly,” Cat shook her head. “But there’s...something about her. An energy, I suppose. It makes sense given how she came to be.”

“What does it feel like?” Kara asked.

“Like...” Cat tried to explain. “Like she’s the absolute embodiment...of all that’s good in the world. Like love, peace. And it’s funny because...as frustrated as I get, with the board, with not being able to feel you inside me...underneath it all, there’s this...calm. This tranquility that can’t be shaken. It isn’t like anything I’ve ever felt. I’ve always been anxious, even if I pretend not to be. But with her...she’s allowed me to feel so certain that everything will be okay.”

Kara was captivated. She could almost feel it radiating from Cat as she spoke.

“Maybe that's her purpose,” Kara mused, eyes full of hope. “Maybe that's...what she's meant to do here. Bring peace.”

“Maybe,” Cat sighed. “Or maybe she’s just flooding my brain with oxytocin and making me say things pregnant women are supposed to say.”

Kara nuzzled her cheek, kissing her ear.

“We’ll find out,” she promised again. “Soon.”

Cat held her close, letting herself drift into thoughts and dreams and fearlessness, hoping that this feeling meant the next few days of her last trimester would, indeed, be peaceful.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! Here we go...
> 
> Three chapters left after this.
> 
> Thank you a million times over for all your fantastic comments.
> 
> Enjoy (:

After a weekend full of rest, save for the monster movie marathon they'd promised Carter, Cat found herself back on the metal exam table at the DEO, right where everything started nearly two weeks ago. Kara paced as they waited for Dr. Frank to arrive, anxious to learn what they could expect now that Cat was at forty weeks. As the door opened, Cat lifted her head a little, barely able to see past the gloriously full bump blocking her vision.

“So sorry I'm late,” Lucia apologized as she entered the room with Alex in tow. “I'm sure you're ready to get this show on the road. It could happen any day now.”

“I'm curious as to why it hasn't happened  _yet_ ,” Cat groaned. “I thought accelerated pregnancy meant she'd come early. I'm beginning to think she's staging a sit in.”

“I wouldn't worry,” Lucia tried to calm her nerves. “Many women have prolonged pregnancies. If that's the case here, it may actually be very good news.”

“What does that mean?” Kara asked nervously.

Lucia sighed, taking a seat on the stool.

“Look,” she smiled. “I think we've all been avoiding the elephant in the room, afraid to ask one vital question: Will she or won’t she continue to develop abnormally after birth?”

Cat froze. She had of course thought about it, but things had happened so fast, she wanted to focus on the positive, to be strong for Kara’s sake. Still, she knew it was a legitimate concern.

“So you're saying... that isn't the case?” she breathed.

“We can't pretend to understand everything about how this happened,” Lucia continued. “But we believe Kara’s powers sent such a surge of Kryptonian energy into your ovaries that it not only triggered fertilization, but sped up the process of implantation and gestation, leading to the accelerated pregnancy. However, your human DNA should start to balance out the effects of those powers, showing up more once the baby is born. Her growth will return to a mostly, if not entirely normal rate after she arrives. And considering she's taking her time coming out, we can assume that shift has already occurred.”

“That's...such good news,” Kara swallowed, realizing she'd been holding her breath.

She tried not to have too many expectations given how unexpected this all was. But now, the thought of anything going wrong, of the baby not being healthy or aging too quickly, was excruciating. These past two weeks made it abundantly clear that even if they hadn't planned it, she and Cat were both ready for the life they'd created to join them. They wanted this, and now it was time to see her through the rest of the journey.

“It’s even possible her human genes might start to dominate her Kryptonian ones,” Alex chimed in. “Meaning she most likely won't have all your powers, Kara, but some. If needed, we believe we can isolate the aging gene and make sure it defaults to human. Regardless, she'll be fine.”

Kara looked down at Cat, squeezing her hand, kissing it as she smiled.

“I've asked Alex to join us because I'm going to need someone to assist me in delivery,” Dr. Frank explained. “Ms. Grant, are you comfortable with her being that person?”

“I know I'm not a trained nurse,” Alex shook her head, stepping a little closer. “We just thought...it would be better than bringing someone else in. But only if…”

“That's fine,” Cat sighed. “I’d rather it be you than another stranger, I suppose.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked again. “Because I understand completely if…”

“Alex,” Cat spoke firmly. “You've been exceptional through all of this. I have no hesitation, save for the fact that I may curse your name as I'm screaming in agony.”

“Of course,” Alex smirked. “It's not like I haven't heard you do that to anyone before.”

Cat rolled her eyes, even as she reached out and lightly touched Alex’s shoulder, needing her to know how appreciative she was.

“So then,” Lucia clapped her hands together. “If you don't go into labor naturally in the next day or so, I think we should induce. I'd like to let nature run its course, especially since so much appears to be happening genetically, but we don't want to put any further burden on your body.”

“Will you do a c-section?” Cat asked. “I pre-scheduled my first two. I'd prefer it, if there aren't any additional risks.”

“Vaginal delivery is possible after previous c-sections, but considering your age and the fact that we’ll be past forty weeks, it may be safer to proceed with cesarean. I’ll have a limited surgical team here, obviously, but we can still make it work.”

“Is there anything we can do now?” Kara asked. “To help things along?”

“Well, typically I'd recommend sex, but since that's not advised, I'd say try to be as active as possible. Mild exercise and plenty of rich foods can help at this stage.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Cat stretched, sitting up as she began slipping out of her gown. “In that case, I think I’ll go back to work. In lieu of running a relay through the Andes, chasing layouts seems to be the best way to keep me on my toes.”

Everyone left except Kara, who watched her finish pulling her tight pants up over her hips, fastening the belt around her waist, pushing the button that made her stomach disappear. Kara bent down slowly, picking up Cat’s heels, slipping them on one at a time.

“I can reach, you know,” Cat smirked, lips curling up as she looked down at the blonde tending to her feet.

“I know,” Kara blushed. “I just...like helping, whenever I can.”

Cat blinked a little, feeling extra enamored after the past few days. Kara was so attentive, even more than usual, incredibly patient with all her cravings and mood swings. She even painted her toes the night before, something Cat never would have allowed in the past, but now, was certain she’d miss.

“I do wish you'd wear flats though,” she continued. “You'd be so much more comfortable...”

“Yes, because that wouldn't give anything away,” Cat argued. “It's only a few more days.”

“I think I have an idea to make it sooner,” Kara wiggled her eyebrows.

“As much as I would love that, you heard Dr. Frank,” Cat sighed. “Besides...I'm not exactly feeling my sexiest.”

“Not that,” Kara whispered. “Another idea. Think you can get a sitter for Carter tonight?”

“I can watch him,” Alex offered as she slipped back into the room.

“Really?” Kara stood. “That would be...I mean, Cat...if you're okay with…”

“Of course I'm okay with it,” she confirmed. “He's safer with Alex than anyone else.”

“Great,” Kara smiled. “In that case, let’s get you back to the office. And tonight...leave everything up to me.”

Cat swallowed, a little nervous about what Kara could be planning, but too smitten beyond words to care.

* * *

The car pulled up to a red brick building that had seen better days. Cat peered out the window, scrunching up her nose, taking in the dingy looking street with the bright, neon sign hanging over the establishment.

“Big Belly Burger?” she balked. “Really? This is your grand romantic gesture?”

“I know it's not a five star restaurant, but their food is so good!” Kara insisted, holding onto her arm. “They just opened this location last week, and it's exactly what the doctor ordered. Plus, it's a lot less conspicuous. I figured...with how you're feeling...you may not be ready to dodge a line of paparazzi just yet.”

Cat shook her head, frown slowly transforming. She sighed, looking up at the younger woman, tracing the leather between them.

“Leave it to you to think of everything,” she smirked.

Kara grinned, stepping out onto the curb, wearing one of Cat’s favorite dresses, a sleeveless yellow number that showed off her legs. She held the door open, letting Cat slide across the seat, raking her eyes over the gorgeous black and white couture hugging her curves, save for the one hidden by the invisible belt.

She took Cat’s hand, helping her to her feet. Just as she was about to let go, Cat pulled her closer, tightening her grip, green eyes glimmering. Kara swallowed, smiling back, before leading them towards the restaurant, trying not to reveal just how fast her heart was beating at the thrill of holding her hand in public for the first time.

Once they were inside, an older gentleman quickly approached.

“Hey, Danny!” Kara waved. “This is...”

“Yeah, yeah, I know who she is,” Danny winked as he greeted them. “I got your table ready right over here, toots. This way.”

“I didn't realize fast food chains came with their own surly maitre d’s,” Cat mused under her breath, following Kara to the far end of the room, to a dimly lit booth with real napkins folded across place settings, a candle burning softly in the middle.

“Enjoy, miss,” he smiled at Kara, taking his leave.

“Well,” Cat sighed as she fell into her seat. “You're certainly chummy with the management. I thought you said they opened last week.”

“They did,” Kara nodded. “I already reviewed them.”

“I see,” Cat continued to glow, the light from the candle flickering across her face. “I'm glad you've started working your new position to your advantage.”

“Of course,” Kara beamed, spreading her napkin across her lap. “I did learn from the best.”

Cat exhaled slowly, swallowed up by her charm.

“Is that your plan then?” she breathed. “Wine and dine me across town, once I regain my penchant for the spotlight?”

“Absolutely,” Kara whispered, sipping her water, blue eyes sparkling behind the rim of her glass.

After a few minutes, three waiters brought over an array of the diner’s best fare, including the classic burger, two foot long hot dogs, a fried chicken sandwich, and a giant platter of fries.

“How do we explain our ability to eat all of this?” Cat asked.

“Easy,” Kara slurped her soda. “We just tell them...you're pregnant and I'm Supergirl.”

Cat glared at her playfully, dunking a few fries into the vat of ketchup, unceremoniously shoving them into her mouth, before politely dabbing her lips. Kara’s cheeks burned at how adorable it was watching her try to eat like a lady in a place like this.

“You know,” she breathed. “I can't tell you how many times, when we were out somewhere...me tagging along as your assistant...I wished so, so badly...that I could just reach out...and touch you.”

“Really,” Cat bit her lip, crossing her legs beneath the table, brushing the toe of her heel along Kara’s calf. “How exactly…did you wish you could touch me?”

“Just...little things,” Kara blushed, looking down, pushing up her glasses. “Like...helping you out of the car, like I did earlier, or...guiding you through a crowded room, my hand on the small of your back…”

“I hate it when people do that,” Cat shook her head. “But if you had tried...I’m certain I would have let you.”

“No you wouldn't have,” Kara laughed, eyes squinting. “Not back then.”

“Maybe you're right,” Cat shrugged. “I guess there’s no way of knowing now.”

Kara swallowed. She took a deep breath, reaching into her bag, pulling out a long box wrapped in shiny, black paper, before sliding it across the table.

“What’s this?”

“Just something small,” Kara continued to blush. “We didn't really get to celebrate our anniversary, so I thought…”

“When, exactly, is our anniversary?” Cat asked.

It wasn't an unfair question. They hadn't ever talked about it, but both figured it was somewhere between being held up together in Kara’s apartment and her moving in to Cat’s place nearly a month later, after they'd saved the world from ending. Little did they know life would continue to be just as crazy this far down the road.

“I don't know,” Kara admitted. “I guess we’ll have to pick something. Anyway...go ahead. Open it.”

Cat smirked, ripping the paper, unraveling the slender box, before pulling back the lid. Her eyes went wide, lips falling open.

Inside were two of the most beautiful chopsticks she'd ever seen, expertly carved in a smooth, light-colored wood, topped at the ends by fluorescent green jade, squared off and woven into the ends of the utensils.

She picked them up, carefully turning them over in her fingers, examining just how perfectly crafted they were, before slowly lifting her eyes back to Kara.

“I had them made from a branch I grew at the lake,” Kara swallowed. “The one you took me to...that time...”

“You made these?” Cat breathed, voice heavy.

“Not completely! I mean, I had help after I harvested the wood from…”

Cat reached across the table, grabbing her hand, chest rising and falling as she continued staring, eyes so full and bright.

“I can't believe you did this,” she whispered.

“I hope it's not cheesy,” Kara bit her lip. “I just...I know there's so much happening right now, but...not everything needs to change. I thought this could be a reminder of where we've been and...that there's still so much to look forward to. That, and when you’re ready, I will definitely be getting you all the sushi and lettuce wraps your tummy can handle.”

Cat couldn't speak, she was so moved. She continued watching Kara squirm, holding her hand, slowly tracing her thumb across her skin.

“This...is the most thoughtful thing anyone’s ever given me,” she breathed. “Thank you.”

“You really like them?”

“Of course I do,” Cat rolled her eyes. “Really, Kara...I...I don't even have anything to give...”

“You don't have to give me anything,” Kara whispered. “You've already given me...everything I could ever want.”

Cat wished she could throw down a stack of money and run, taking her home, showing her just how much more she was capable of giving. Instead, she took a deep breath and leaned across the table, kissing her sweet, soft lips, before falling back into her seat.

She sipped her water, pushing a few locks behind her ear, shaking them out again, looking everywhere but at Kara.

“What?” the younger woman breathed. “What is it?”

“Last night,” Cat sighed. “Carter...asked me something that took me by surprise, to be honest.”

“Oh god,” Kara cringed, covering her face. “Is he trying to figure out the whole birds and bees thing? Because I never really got that analogy, and I can definitely see how this must have thrown a wrench in any understanding he had about…”

“No, not that,” she shook her head. “Nothing as embarrassing as that, thank goodness.”

“Then...what?”

Cat twirled her glass against the surface of the table, watching the way the liquid sloshed about.

“He asked...if you and I planned to get married, and I told him not to make assumptions. Just because two people choose to live together and procreate doesn't necessarily mean they’ll want to engage in the whole antiquated, arguably outdated, institutionalized system of relational bureaucracy that inevitably ends in divorce for over half the people that enter into it anyway, and that I hadn't even considered it, though truth be told I would like some legal protections, especially with the new addition. I don't think the fanfare of a big wedding is a wise choice, or any wedding per se. Drawing that kind of attention to ourselves seems like an unnecessary risk, but…”

“I don't want that,” Kara shook her head as she swallowed, eyes brimming with tears. “But...I would...marry you. In a heartbeat.”

Cat was very still. Her eyes were luminous, blazing brighter than before. She breathed steadily through her nose, lips moving nervously as she chewed them from the inside.

“That's...” she exhaled. “Good to know.”

“Did you really think I wouldn't?” Kara smirked.

“I didn't say that,” Cat inhaled again, sliding her hands out across the booth, pulse racing. “I guess I hadn't...really thought about it, much. And anyway, there are way too many variables right now to even think…”

“It doesn't have to be now,” Kara assured. “Just know...whenever you're ready...I will be too.”

Cat swallowed again, looking up for a moment, before downing the rest of her water.

“Well then,” she smiled. “I'd better start thinking of something better to say than the jumbled mess of hesitations and half-questions I just threw at you. You deserve...so much more than that...when the time comes.”

Kara smirked, poking around at the french fries still left sitting on her plate, feeling a little flustered herself, though she could tell from the way Cat was sweating, the fact that she'd couched the ask in a list of all the reasons why she wouldn't want to get married again, that she really, really did.

“Is everything squared away for parental leave?” she asked, changing the subject. “The board knows it could start literally any day now?”

“Yes,” Cat breathed, playing with her necklace. “They're fine with you taking as much time as you need, working virtually when you're able. I'll likely take less, but enough.”

“How...much less?” Kara continued, picking up on the way she was beginning to dodge.

Cat sighed, looking down at her nails.

“I’m not sure yet. A month…”

“A month!?” Kara scoffed, catching the attention of a few other tables, lowering her voice. “You can't be serious. That's barely…”

“It's more than the two weeks Marissa Mayer took at Yahoo,” Cat argued. “I don't have the luxury of being able to step out longer than that. There are limits to what the board will tolerate.”

“I disagree,” Kara shook her head. “ _You're_ in charge. You make the rules. You set the culture. I thought you made that clear.”

“I do,” Cat breathed. “And it's my choice.”

“Cat,” Kara sighed, fidgeting. “What about...recovery time, and...bonding…with the baby?”

“I will bond, just like I did with Carter.”

“And...me?” she questioned. “I'm supposed to just...take care of her, by myself…”

“You said you were okay with…”

“Yes, but I didn't…” Kara swallowed. “I didn't realize you wouldn't be there too, for at least the first few months. I know it's not easy. I know taking time away from CatCo was never part of the plan, none of this was, but...I'm going to need you to be there, as much as you can. _We_ are going to need you. Don't you get that?”

Cat watched her silently, heart sinking, knowing she wasn't being fair. She hadn't considered just how much of a sacrifice it was for Kara to give up so much so quickly. Sometimes she forgot that she was just starting out. It was easy to do when she looked at her in that blue and red suit, so full of confidence, so completely capable of handling whatever obstacles came their way.

Kara sighed deeply, standing, leaving her napkin behind in the booth.

“Where are you going?” Cat swallowed hard, looking panicked.

“Just the restroom,” Kara breathed, forcing a smile. “I'll be right back.”

She smoothed out her yellow dress, heading for the other side of the restaurant.

When she got there, she stared into the mirror, bracing against the sink, trying to get a hold of herself. She didn't want to overreact, but they were both caught in the perfect storm of change, hormones and high emotions, everything crashing together at once, so many things in their lives shifting and weaving, running off the rails faster than they could catch up with. The baby, the idea of being a stay-at-home superhero, of getting married. It was all so much.

Kara knew she was ready for it, knew she could adapt, but also knew they needed to be on the same page. And they were, most of the time. No matter what, they always worked through their differences, their strengths outweighing every hurdle, every complication they faced. Kara knew they could compromise, find the answers in the space where their love for each other came before the need to be right, or the urge to turn away from what might be tough. Like everything else, they would work through this together, one step at a time.

She sniffed back her fear, feeling completely silly for walking away as she pushed open the door, heels clicking across the tile, making her way back to the table, until suddenly, she froze.

All the air rushed out of her lungs.

Her heart stopped.

“What a lovely evening you had planned, Kara Zor-El,” Non spat, holding Cat by the neck as he stood behind her. “It's a shame it will be your last.”

“Please,” Kara begged through her teeth, hands shaking. “Let...her go.”

“Did you really think you could have all of this?” he continued. “The normal, boring life of an inferior species? Your parents would be ashamed. To think you could have been so much more.”

“I have...everything...” Kara clenched her jaw. “Now put...her down.”

“Oh I will, little girl,” he snarled. “Just you watch.”

The sound of bullets smashing through the windows cut the air, pummeling away at Non’s back, to no effect. Within seconds, Hank was flying at them, tackling the Kryptonian to the floor, sending Cat stumbling forward. Kara sped towards her, catching her before she fell.

“Run!” she whispered as she shook. “Call Alex.”

Cat nodded, squeezing her arm before scurrying towards the exit, where she was blocked by two more Kryptonian soldiers.

Kara fled into the kitchen, changing into her suit and cape, before flashing back to the dining room, throwing herself between them. She turned her head to the other side of the room, where Hank and Non were engaged in a battle of fists and flings, sending each other through one table, then a wall, destroying everything in their path.

She flipped back to the two soldiers before her, knocking their skulls together with such force, sending them both to the floor unconscious. Cat jumped as Kara spun around, breathing hard, taking her face in her hands.

“Go!” Kara repeated. “Please!”

Before Cat could move, Non came charging back at them, breaking through cinder blocks to the street outside, where he tossed Kara to the ground, punching her in the face repeatedly, kneeling above. Every attempt to push him away was futile, limbs flying as the strength began to seep away from her body.

“I'll give you one last chance,” he seethed.

“What!?” Kara coughed through the pain, vision blurred. “What do you want!? What...can I...”

“Return with me to the outer realms of space,” he huffed. “Help us secure a new world. Use your powers to repopulate the Kryptonian species, the way it was intended.”

“That's…” Kara swallowed. “It doesn't...work like that...”

“Then you will die!” he growled, punching her again and again, pulling a green, glowing knife from his pocket, lifting it above her neck.

“ _No!!!_ ” Cat screamed, escaping from Hank’s grip, planting her feet into the concrete as she took a step towards them.

Suddenly, she felt her face seize up, the veins and capillaries in her cheeks surge and pulse and pop out visibly as she fixed her gaze on Non. She continued to scream, eyes glowing green until finally, emerald fire began pouring forth from them, streaming towards the man in black, hitting him with such force and electricity that it knocked him back, away from Kara, his shoulders tensing, arms flinging out to either side.

Kara used the little strength she had left to push up with her elbows, mouth falling open as she watched Cat hold him in her beam, until slowly, the heat began to sear through his suit, shrieks of agony ripping across the sky as he howled.

He turned back to Kara, face shifting into some semblance of calm, as he looked down at her.

“I...have failed,” he gritted through his teeth. “I let vengeance...reign over my soul...”

“Ms. Grant!” Hank tried to stop her, but the energy was so strong, it kept him at bay, acting like a force field around Cat as she burned into him.

“Be…” Non continued, eyes closing. “...all that I could not...”

The green light burst through to the other side, out of his chest as his screams returned, until his entire body was engulfed in flames, incinerating every last trace of his existence, until there was nothing left.

Cat stumbled forward, shutting her eyes, panting as she grabbed her face, clutching on to cheekbones, feeling the veins recede back into her skin as she looked down in horror at what she'd done.

Non was gone. Not a trace remained, save for the smoke still steaming up off the street where he’d stood.

She shook her head, swallowing as she fell back into Hank’s arms. Kara trembled, lips red, eyes wide as her mind spun with everything she just witnessed.

“Aaahhh,” Cat groaned, holding her stomach, doubling over.

“Cat!” Kara yelled, pushing up onto all fours, crawling towards her.

“I…” she tried to speak, but stopped, feeling the rush of liquid trickling down her legs.

“She's going into labor,” Hank spoke. “I need to get her back to the DEO. Now.”

“Wait!” Kara finally stood, limping as she made her way across the sidewalk. “I...need to be with her!”

“Then I'll take you both,” he commanded, shapeshifting up past their height, skin turning, uniform changing, until he was standing before them as J’onn.

“Hold on,” he told Kara, throwing her arms around his neck as he lifted Cat, pushing away from the ground into the sky, praying he could make it in time.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so emotional writing this chapter. I hope it's everything you've wanted it to be.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the comments and love.
> 
> Two more to go! Enjoy (:

Hank burst through the doors, carrying Cat into the exam room, carefully lowering her onto the table as she continued to moan and writhe, twisting in agony, panting. Kara limped in with them, frantically feeling along Cat’s side for the belt, pressing the button, allowing her stomach to expand until her dress practically ripped at the seams.

“What happened?” Dr. Frank rushed in, putting her hand on Cat’s forehead, placing the stethoscope on her chest as she listened to her heart.

“She…” Kara shook. “I don't...know how…”

“She killed a Kryptonian soldier with some kind of heat vision,” Hank helped. “But not like anything we've seen.”

“Some of the baby’s powers must have transferred,” Lucia theorized, continuing to check Cat’s vitals.

“What!?” Kara shouted. “How? I didn't even know that was…”

“Neither did I,” Lucia assured. “But they are connected, and not just by blood. That said, she appears to be fine.”

“Fine!?” Cat seethed, rocking back and forth as she lie on the metal surface. “Unless that's what you call someone with an alien fetus tearing at their insides, I am...not...fine!”

“Of course,” Lucia leaned above her, trying to soothe. “That was the wrong choice of words. We're going to get you prepped for delivery, alright? Just…”

“Hey,” Alex burst in, out of breath from running through the halls.

“Where’s Carter?” Kara asked immediately.

“He's safe,” she confirmed. “He’s got several agents with him. They secured the restaurant and took the other Kryptonians into custody.”

“Good,” Cat swallowed. “Now can everyone who isn't supposed to be in here _get the hell out!_ ”

“She means me,” Hank acknowledged. “I'll be outside if you need…anything.”

“Hank,” Kara pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you.”

He nodded, giving her a squeeze, pressing the button that fogged up the windows as he left.

“What can I do?” Alex asked Dr. Frank, feeling her throat tense up as she looked down at the way Cat was sweating, eyes heavy with so much pain.

“We need to get her into a gown so I can…”

They both paused, watching Cat push up on her elbows, rising to her feet, tearing the dress from her own body, stripping down to nothing. She stood next to the table, hands furiously gripping the sides as Kara tried to spot her, staying as close as she could while giving her space.

“Okay…” Alex swallowed, trying not to stare at Cat’s nakedness. “I guess there's...no need…”

“Should she be standing?” Kara asked, wanting to help, but a bit terrified of how Cat would react to her touch.

“If that's what her body wants,” Lucia told her, stepping behind the older woman. “Ms. Grant…”

“Stop...calling me...that!” she growled.

“Okay, Cat. I'm going to need to feel your cervix to see how far dilated you are. Alright?”

Cat shook her head vigorously, turning around, allowing Dr. Frank to slide beneath her, pushing two fingers in, measuring.

Kara watched everything unfold, almost in a daze. It was all happening so fast, just like everything else had over  the past two weeks. She'd never seen a human, or anyone for that matter, give birth, let alone the human she cared about more than any other living thing. She felt lost, unprepared and in the way, watching Cat move, trying to suss out how she could be supportive.

“I can feel her head inside,” Dr. Frank reported. “That's excellent! She's already in position.”

“What?” Cat exhaled sharply. “What about...can we still…”

“There's no time for a c-section,” Lucia told her gently. “Thankfully, your scars have held for over a decade, and they're very well healed. You're going to need to push…”

“No, I...” Cat gasped, shaking her head. “I can't, it's…”

“You’ll be fine,” Dr. Frank held her arms. “I know it's hard. We're here to help you. However you feel you can do this, I'm here to assist you. So is Alex, so is Kara. Just tell us what you need, and...”

“Kara…” she sighed, slouching over into Lucia’s arms.

“I'm right here,” Kara finally went to her, tears flowing, lips pursed as she buried her fingers in her short blond locks, running her hands over her shoulders. “What...what do you…”

“Aaaagggghhh!” she screamed, eyes glowing green, teeth gnashing as she fought the contraction. Kara jumped back.

“Oh my god,” Alex put her hand over her mouth. “What was…”

“Later,” Dr. Frank spoke firmly. “Alex, I need you to get the blankets and tell Vasquez to prepare the hospital bed we ordered.”

Alex snapped into action, taking off. Cat continued to rock, swaying from one hip to the other, almost like a dance her body was forcing her to do to stay sane.

“Cat...can you squat for me?” Dr. Frank asked.

The light faded again from her eyes as she nodded, sucking in so much breath, trying her best to stay present, to not let her fear, anger, or anything she was feeling from the baby distract from what she knew she needed to do. Slowly, she bent her knees.

“Good. Very good. Now Kara...can you hold her? From behind?”

Kara swallowed again, nodding as she moved on instinct, lacing her hands under Cat’s armpits, sliding through until her forearms were curled around her shoulders, her body pressed against Cat’s back as they both beared down, allowing Cat to open further.

“That’s great,” Lucia praised, joining them near the floor, using a flashlight to look up between Cat’s legs. “Okay...now...all you have to do is push…”

Cat collapsed into Kara’s arms, allowing herself to be fully supported, head falling back as she cried, eyes shut tight, tears pouring down her face.

“Cat…” Kara whispered in her ear, bringing their cheeks together, kissing her softly. “I'm right here, okay? I...I love you so much. I know you can do this. You can do anything. You...are the strongest woman I have ever known... _please_. Please...push…”

“Gaaaaaahhhhhh!” she bellowed, eyes still shut.

“Good!” Dr. Frank kept up the encouragement. “Her head is right here! That's great, Cat. Just a little…”

“Aaaaaahhh!” she groaned once more. Kara felt her whole body tense, the surge of energy and strength travel down through her shoulders, into her belly and lower, thigh muscles working, knees stretching as she pushed with all her might.

“That's it!” Lucia smiled. “I've got her head. Just one more time. Big push...”

Cat screamed again, pushing harder, until seconds later, they all heard the cry of a new voice, shrieking, singing, reverberating against the stone walls.

Kara looked down in disbelief at the tiny being in Lucia’s hands, covered in red and white, still connected to Cat by the long purple cord. She quickly turned back to the woman in her arms, heart beating loudly in her ears.

“You did it!” she breathed. “Cat...do you see? You did it…”

She fell to the floor, pulling Cat into her lap, holding her, kissing her cheek, her shoulders, as both of them shook with tears and relief. Alex gave Dr. Frank the blankets, allowing her to swaddle the newborn, before slowly handing her over.

Cat sniffed, laughing through her sobs, overcome with a mix of the highest high she'd ever felt and the most excruciating agony, the flood of hormones pulsing through her veins as she took the little one in her arms, pulling her towards her chest.

“Oh my god,” she sighed, taking deep, long breaths as she held her. “She's...really here.”

“Yes,” Dr. Frank smiled. “You did amazing! Congratulations, both of you.”

Cat looked down at her face, so small and sweet, she couldn't help but weep even harder. She'd done this twice before, feeling so much love both times, but something about this was different. Whether it was the lack of drugs, the way she struggled, fighting through what felt like an impossible, insurmountable wall to bring her into existence, or the energy streaming towards her from the baby, she couldn't tell. All she did know was that she had never felt a joy like this, sitting on the floor, bloody and bruised, with Kara holding her, and the most beautiful, perfect creature they'd made resting on her chest, breathing along with them.

“Kara,” Cat smiled, shivering through her tears. “Do you see?”

“Yes,” Kara squeezed her, shaking her head as she watched them, unable to take her eyes away. “She's...so, so beautiful…you...I can't believe you…”

She felt Cat start to go limp in her arms again. Dr. Frank took note, quickly cutting the cord, handing the baby to Alex, before pulling Cat onto the floor, stretching her out, covering her in another blanket, keeping her head free.

“Kara, tell Vasquez to bring the bed and get Agent Henshaw to send in any other agents with military surgical training.”

“What?” Kara shook as she rose to her feet. “What's wrong?”

“We need to move!”

Kara did as told, flying into the other room, rounding up the required personnel, before heading back inside. Two additional agents, people whose names she didn't even know, helped Lucia lift Cat onto the bed, stripping her down again, moving around the room, preparing and sterilizing and saying words she couldn't comprehend.

“Kara…” Cat called to her weakly.

Kara stepped as close as she could without interfering.

“I'm here!” she told her. “I'm right here. I promise, I'm...”

“Kara, go with Alex and take the baby,” Lucia spoke firmly.

Kara continued to shake, eyes wide.

“ _Please_ …” she whispered through her teeth. “Tell me...she's going to be okay. I need...please…”

“I promise she will be,” Dr. Frank told her again, before turning back to Cat.

“Come,” Alex gently pulled Kara’s arm, making their way back to the main atrium.

* * *

An hour or so passed as they waited. It was the slowest, most horrible hour of Kara’s life. All she could do was listen and try not to panic at every sound she heard coming from the exam room, thoughts threatening to spiral in a direction that could only make her insane.

Instead, she tried to focus on the bundle she kept wrapped up against her chest, looking down every so often as she wiggled and breathed. Kara could already tell she had Cat’s nose, the little dip at the end poking down towards her teeny, trembling red lips, squished between the most adorably chubby cheeks. Her eyes were shut tight as she slept, completely oblivious, or so it seemed, to all the chaos that had unfolded around her arrival.

Kara swallowed hard, kissing her forehead, already loving her so much more than she knew was possible.

“Kara,” Alex opened the door, waving for her to come.

“Is she okay?” Kara tried to hold it together, summoning all her toughness, knowing she needed to stay strong, no matter what, for the baby, for Carter.

“She's fine,” Alex breathed. “She hemorrhaged a bit from...the tearing. Dr. Frank and the other surgeons were able to perform a partial hysterectomy with a tubal ligation. It's a lot to recover from, but this was the best time to do it.”

“I don't...understand what any of that means,” Kara swallowed, holding the baby closer, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“It means they removed her uterus, and made it so she can't get pregnant again,” Alex explained. “It's what she wanted. It’ll be safer this way.”

“Does that mean...she’ll go into menopause?”

“Not right away,” Alex shook her head. “But eventually. She was already close, so it won't be a huge shock to her system. All in all, she did really well, Kara. She's going to be just fine.”

Kara exhaled sharply, tears brimming in her lids as she sucked them back in.

“Can I see her now?”

“Of course,” Alex smiled. “She's a little groggy, but she asked for you right away.”

Kara swallowed again, handing the baby over to Alex, who took her like she was the most precious cargo in the universe.

“Thank you,” Kara breathed.

“You'd better get in there,” Alex smirked. “You know how much she hates waiting.”

Kara smiled, pushing open the door, stopping at the sight of Dr. Frank fixing an IV in Cat’s arm.

“It's okay,” she beamed. “You can come in. I'm just giving her some extra hydration. She may not even need it at the rate she's healing.”

Cat slowly turned her head towards Kara, lips curling up as she blinked, moving her hand across the sheets, signaling for her to come closer.

Kara’s tears broke free again. She kept her lips tightly pursed, moving in, grabbing Cat’s hand, holding it firmly as she looked down at her in the hospital bed, looking so tired and pale, but alive, very much alive.

“Is she healing so fast...because…”

“Her powers aren't exactly Kryptonian,” Lucia confirmed. “It's more like...her connection to you, and the baby, drew out what was already there, giving her the ability to heal...and destroy. Whether it's temporary or not, we can't be certain. But it should help over the next several weeks.”

Kara couldn't even begin to understand how, or why, any of this had happened, but she did remember the myths she'd studied since their ordeal last year, the stories of goddesses who not only gave life, but also took it away. The most powerful deities were always those associated with life and death, dark and light. If this energy, this power between them, really was connected to that legacy, it made sense that Cat had been imbued with those abilities, especially in the face of a threat like Non.

“I'll leave you two,” Lucia smiled, stepping away from the bed.

“Dr. Frank,” Kara stopped her. “I don't know...how I can ever thank you.”

“It really was an honor,” Lucia smirked. “I'm going to have a look at that baby of yours. Let me know when you want me to bring her back in.”

Kara nodded as she left.

She moved closer to the bed, watching Cat’s breath rise and fall, the color in her cheekbones slowly returning.

“There you go again,” Cat mused, a bit out of it, though her full lips and emerald eyes were beginning to regain their brightness. “Always staring.”

Kara sniffed, laughing a little as she squeezed her hand.

“I think...I'm going be staring...for a very long time,” she nodded, clenching her teeth, swallowing back tears.

Cat reached up, cupping her face, brushing her thumb against her skin.

“I'm fine,” she whispered. “You don't have to worry.”

Kara shook her head, heart aching, beating so fast she thought it would rip through her suit.

“I...I did this...to you,” she bit her lip. “I can't…”

“Did what?” Cat pulled her closer. “Gave me the greatest happiness anyone, on any planet, could ever experience? Because I can't possibly think what else you could mean.”

Kara continued to breathe, sniffling as she nodded, beginning to smile.

“She’s...so unbelievably beautiful, Cat,” she swallowed. “I had no idea...how much I would feel...right away.”

“It's amazing, isn't it?” Cat sighed. “Just wait. It only gets better.”

“I know, I just…” Kara exhaled. “The surgery…”

“Don't think about that,” Cat told her, holding her face. “I didn't want anything stopping us from living the rest of our lives without fear, never holding back. I need you...to touch me, and love me...like you always have, fully, and with abandon. Can you do that?”

“Can I?” Kara laughed. “I will spend...every day for the rest of my life...showing you just how much...”

She fell into her lips, kissing her gently, letting Cat tangle her fingers in her hair.

“Are you sure?” Cat swallowed. “Because...I did kill someone. I haven't forgotten that.”

“You did what you had to do,” Kara assured. “He would have killed me if you hadn't…”

“But you’ve never killed anyone,” Cat reminded, shaking her head. “Supergirl doesn't kill.”

“I would have,” Kara nodded, eyes fierce. “If I had to, if he had really tried…to hurt you. I was ready. I would have done it in a second.”

“I couldn't stop it,” she breathed. “It was like...she gave me what I needed, in that moment.”

Kara brought her hand to her lips, kissing it, before holding it against the symbol on her chest.

“Please,” Kara sighed. “Know that...everything you did, was just what was needed. Wherever Non is...wherever our spirits really go, after...I believe he’s finally at peace.”

Cat swallowed again, taking what reassurance she could from that.

“And no matter what happens now,” Kara continued. “No matter...what you're capable of...I will help you, just like we’ll both help her.”

Cat smiled, closing her eyes, letting Kara’s lips brush over hers again, holding her close.

“Can I…see her now?”

“Yes! Yes, of course,” Kara beamed, heading out to the atrium, returning seconds later with the tiny infant, stretching her limbs as she gurgled and cooed. Kara gently placed her on Cat’s chest, keeping hold of her little hand, which was clenched around her finger, already so strong.

“Wow,” Cat glowed, eyes full and glimmering, bringing their foreheads together. “Hello, little one. Yes, you are, indeed, perfect.”

Kara felt so full she thought she would burst. Carefully, she climbed into the extra wide bed, curling up next to Cat, looking down at the physical manifestation of their love.

“She looks just like you,” Kara laughed. “Are we really going to tell people she's not ours?”

“For now, yes,” Cat sighed. “But when she's older, when she needs us...to show her who she is...we’ll see.”

Kara couldn't argue with that. She secretly hoped the world would change enough, come to a greater understanding and acceptance of alien life on earth, that they'd be able to be open about her true origins, if not now, then at least one day.

“So,” Cat breathed. “What do we call her?”

“I've been thinking about that,” Kara sighed, lying against her shoulder. “My ancestors documented most of our lineage solely through the names of men. There are only a few Kryptonian women listed in the scrolls, but I'd like to name her after one of them.”

“Well?” Cat smirked impatiently. “What is it?”

Kara smiled a little shyly, looking down at the baby, pinching her cheek.

“Milia.”

“Milia?” Cat narrowed her eyes, thinking it over. “It's certainly unique.”

“I think it's beautiful,” Kara breathed. “What do you…”

“So long as you don't call her Millie,” Cat grimaced, shaking her head. “I think...it's lovely.”

“I can manage that,” Kara laughed.

“And I guess I have to give her my name too, since it's tradition,” Cat shrugged, looking down at the sleeping newborn again. “Okay, Milia Catherine Danvers-Grant. What do you think? Don't worry, you won't have to spell it. Not for a few more years.”

Kara shook her head as she continued laughing, kissing Cat’s lips, kissing the baby’s cheek, holding them both so snugly, feeling the energy shift and stir between them. It was palpable, like a magnet pulling, feeding off each other, all part of the same conduit, the same bright, green light.

Cat was right when she said she'd be scared, of what the future held, of how their daughter might get hurt by the world, of everything she might face. But beyond that, stronger than that, Kara knew with absolute certainty that they would give her all the skills, the knowledge, and the love she needed to be a force for good, a force for peace.

She kissed the baby again, holding on to Cat’s shoulder, watching her gaze at Milia, eyes glowing so fiercely, so brilliantly. In that moment, Kara knew instantly that they would be safe, that everything would be okay, just as Cat had described when the tiny being was still inside, sending her tranquility. She knew it was true. She could feel it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all been so amazing! Thank you for all of your beautiful comments. 
> 
> This is the last formal chapter. Epilogue to follow later this week.
> 
> Enjoy (:

Cat remained at the DEO for almost a week after Milia was born. It appeared her new powers would be sticking around, aiding the healing process, though Lucia insisted she take it slow. She underwent several tests to gauge her strength and recovery, cooperating fully, unnerved by her newfound abilities and their capacity for destruction. Still, if faced with the same situation again, another threat to the woman she loved or their children, she was sure she wouldn't do anything differently.

All that mattered now was that the baby was healthy. Dr. Frank confirmed her growth rate was normal, though as Cat began breastfeeding, they learned just how difficult it would be to keep up with the little one’s Kryptonian appetite. She pumped almost constantly, handing the baby off to Kara, Alex, Lucy, even Hank when she needed a break. As odd as it was caring for a newborn in a secret, underground government facility, it somehow worked, everyone happily stepping in when needed, none of them able to resist Milia’s smile, or the way her burps sounded like giggles.

Kara stayed by Cat’s side as much as she could during the day, save for the occasional Supergirl call. At night, she went home to be with Carter, who was beyond eager to meet his little sister. Winn and James also made appearances, falling in love with Milia instantly, just like everyone else had.

They informed the board they'd both be taking leave indefinitely. Cat hired a new editor-in-chief, Snapper Carr, to run the magazine in the interim, while James took full responsibility for the Tribune. Kara thought it would be much harder for Cat to concede to the arrangement, but to her surprise, she had it all worked out within the first few days of her absence. She'd continue to oversee the company, still making major decisions while out of the office. Since Milia’s arrival, Cat strove to find a balance she never thought possible, and truly, hadn't fought for until now. She knew she’d earned it, wanting to be free to focus on the people who mattered most, and for once, it didn't feel like a burden. It felt like home.

Six weeks later, they found themselves well settled back at the condo. Milia was just starting to sleep through the night, a miracle by all accounts, though it made sense considering how active she was during the day. Her eyes were constantly in motion, darting around, taking in everything, all the colors, sights and sounds. She particularly enjoyed her nursery, where Cat often sat with her in front of the mural of Krypton, letting her stare at it as she nursed.

That evening, Cat held her on her shoulder, resting her head against the baby’s back, listening to her breathe as she finished reading Kara’s latest Supergirl article.

_I’ve learned a lot in the past few weeks about family. Some people are lucky enough to be born into a huge community, supported not just by bloodlines, but by kindred spirits, those who become related through shared beliefs and overcoming hardships. For others, it can take years to build that foundation, to find the people, and the place, that make you complete._

_I lost my parents and everyone else I loved when I was a child. There were many times, when I was full of loneliness, feeling isolated and confused, that I thought I'd never get that feeling of security, of wholeness, back in my life. But thankfully, throughout my time on Earth, I've been shown again and again that family is what you make it. It's the people who take you in when you've been orphaned. It's the connections you make as you grow and change, becoming who you were always meant to be. It's even the kindness of strangers, willing to step in and help when no one else will._

_The truth is, we are all family. Every one of us is linked, through our similarities and our differences, through our triumphs and through the responsibility we have to face our challenges together. If we just open our eyes, embrace the power that connects us, the love that unites us, then no one ever has to feel alone._

“What are you two reading?” Kara smirked, leaning against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her tan sundress.

Cat slowly looked up, removing her glasses, shaking out her short blonde waves as she pushed the iPad off her lap. She peeled Milia away from her bare skin, resting her on her knees, gazing down at her scrunched up face, the way she blew little spit bubbles between tiny lips, looking satisfied.

“Just your latest manifesto,” she smiled, slipping back into her sleeve, smoothing out her collar as she buttoned up.

“Oh yeah?” Kara swooped in, grabbing the baby off her thighs, lifting her into the air, kissing her fat cheeks before pulling her to her chest. “Any good?”

“It may be your best yet,” Cat admitted.

“Really?”

“Yes, although I would have gone with a different title, and I can't say I'm thrilled with Snapper having final say in editing. My style is still more fluid, I stand by that. But otherwise…”

“I'll take it,” Kara laughed. “Thanks.”

Cat pushed up off the recliner, smirking as she tossed the spit up towel on the dresser. She sauntered towards Kara, wrapping her arms behind her back, nuzzling against her cheek, kissing it slowly, intently, as she brushed her fingers across Milia’s soft, round head.

“I guess we should prepare for her big night out,” she breathed.

“Are you sure you're ready?” Kara squinted.

“No,” Cat mused, letting the baby latch onto her finger, watching as she pulled it into her mouth, biting down with her gums. “...and yes.”

She continued kissing Kara’s ear, breathing against her neck, focusing on the spot just beneath her jaw bone, the one that always made her gasp.

“Can I pick out her outfit this time?!” Carter offered excitedly as he walked in.

Cat smoothly pulled away, resting her hands on her hips.

“Yes, so long as you change her first,” she compromised.

“Really?” he sulked. “Do I have to?”

“Yes, really. You said you wanted to help. That means getting your hands dirty.”

“But not  _actually_ dirty!” Kara stepped in. “We have wipes. Here, I'll show you.”

She led him over to the table, laying Milia down, demonstrating as efficiently as she could. Typically she used her super speed for this, not particularly stoked with the task either, but she'd started getting used to it.

Cat watched them, eyes going soft, mouth curling up as Carter lifted the little girl, allowing Kara to slide the new diaper beneath her. It was moments like this, the simplest things, that made her particularly dizzy with adoration for the woman she'd chosen to spend her life with, and the sweet, gentle boy who really was an amazing brother, on top of being the best son.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

“They're here,” Kara sighed.

“I'll get it!” Carter scooted away, thankful to be given his reprieve from the stink.

Moments later, he returned with their visitors.

“Oh my goodness!” Eliza threw her hands over her mouth when she spotted Kara holding the baby. “Look at you! You're a natural.”

“She certainly is,” Cat smirked.

“Congratulations, mama,” Eliza threw her arms around Cat, hugging her tight. Cat jumped a little, surprised by the move, though she couldn't help but smile. “I can't believe you kept this from me all these weeks! I just about fainted when Alex told me.”

“We didn't want you rushing back from your retreat,” Kara explained. “I knew if we told you, you'd be on the first flight home.”

“Well I'm here now,” she beamed, taking Milia into her arms. “Jesus, she already weighs a ton. She must be eating like a champ.”

“Tell me about it,” Cat rolled her eyes. “My nipples certainly do. Sorry, Carter.”

He laughed a little, shaking his head, already used to being the only man in the house.

“You ready to teach us everything we need to know?” Alex asked, punching his shoulder.

“I guess,” he smiled. “I mean, it's not that hard. She eats. She poops. She sleeps. Other than that, she's just really cute, mostly.”

“If it's too much...” Kara started. “Honestly, we understand if…”

“You really think mom drove all the way here to _not_ babysit?” Alex laughed. “I'll be lucky if I get to hold her at all.”

“It's just one night,” Eliza told them. “But I know how hard that is, especially in the beginning. I wouldn't let anyone take Alex for the first six months.”

“And yet, somehow I survived,” Alex joked.

“Come on,” Eliza shook her head, turning to Carter. “Help me take her things down to the car.”

She handed Milia back to Kara, who held her close, breathing in her sweet, powdered scent, missing her already.

“Are you sure it's not too much?” she repeated. “Because...she really does eat _a lot_. Breast, bottle, doesn't matter. She’s all over it so long as…”

“Kara,” Alex raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth between them. “Need I remind you that ozone levels have risen twelve percent in the past six weeks?”

“Trust me,” Cat exhaled, stealing a glance at Kara, whose cheeks were flushed. “We can't forget.”

“See? So we're not just doing this for you. I mean...I would. I get it. Believe me, it's not like...I've seen any action in...god knows...”

“I'm sorry things didn't work out,” Kara swallowed. “With Vasquez.”

“Yeah, well,” Alex shrugged, smiling sadly. “It’ll be my turn someday, right? It has to be.”

Lucia and Vasquez got back together pretty quickly after Milia’s birth, moving to Metropolis. Dr. Frank agreed to travel for Cat’s annual appointments and any other emergencies, but Eliza would serve as primary pediatrician for Milia, just like she'd done with Kara.

“Alright,” Eliza continued beaming when she returned. “Hand over that little love muffin. She's all mine for next twelve hours.”

“And mine,” Alex glared, stepping between them.

“You’ll get used to this,” Kara whispered to Milia, kissing the top of her head. “It's all they know.”

“Goodnight, my angel,” Cat took her, kissing her cheek before turning her over to Alex, who placed her in the carrier.

“Now, please,” Eliza reminded as they made their way out the door. “Don't worry. We have phones. We have Carter. Tonight, you two just enjoy yourselves.”

“We will,” Kara smiled, continuing to blush. “Thanks.”

She watched them disappear into the elevator, Carter waving a little as it closed.

Kara stepped back inside, shutting the door, taking a deep breath as she leaned against it with her forehead.

As much as she'd been craving this alone time, it really was hard. Part of her was terrified of letting Milia out of her sight. Even with Non dead, and the fact that no one knew she was Supergirl’s, she felt like there were so many villains out there who would seize the chance to snipe at them if they ever found out. She tried not to think about it, but it was always there, sitting in the back of her mind, making her want to keep Milia so close, never letting go.

When she got to the kitchen, Cat was already busying herself, pouring a glass of wine, trying to act like she wasn't worried. Kara was almost convinced, until she caught her wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

“Don't say anything,” she sniffed, shoving the cork back in the bottle.

“I didn't,” Kara smirked, shaking her head as she pushed up behind her, circling her arms around her waist.

“No, but I know what you're thinking,” Cat exhaled. “I'm allowed to have just one.”

“Of course,” Kara ran her hand across the marble, swiping the glass for herself, taking a sip. “I won't force you to pump and dump, believe me. You deserve it.”

“Thanks,” Cat rolled her eyes, stealing the glass back as she turned around, leaning against the counter.

She trailed her gaze up the length of Kara’s dress slowly, very slowly, watching the muscles move in her throat, the glow of the kitchen lights on her tan shoulders, until their eyes met.

They hadn't been alone together in over a month. It was difficult, to say the least, but both were so exhausted, and thrilled getting to know Milia, that they'd been able to put everything else aside while Cat fully healed.

Still, six weeks was a long time, the longest they'd ever gone, by far, though in some ways it brought them even closer. Cat depended on Kara in ways she hadn't before, asking for help, allowing herself to be vulnerable, to admit when she’d reached her limits. There were many nights spent awake, lying in bed together, neither able to sleep between changings and feedings, simply content to hold each other, sharing their hopes, their fears, marveling at the way their tiny creation already had a personality all her own.

“You hungry?” Kara asked, swallowing a little.

“I suppose...I could eat something,” Cat nodded quietly.

Everything felt a bit awkward. It was almost like they were on a first date, that pressure, the intense desire to connect mounting, neither wanting to rush things. They knew they'd get there. They always did.

Kara ordered sushi from the best delivery place she could find. When it arrived, she spread it out across the counter, making it look as pretty as she could before  pulling out Cat’s bar stool, letting her slide in. Cat smirked, cheekbones rising, always amused by her attempts at chivalry.

“I have something,” Kara told her, taking her hands, opening her palms towards the ceiling. “Close your eyes.”

Cat sighed, not really in the mood for games, though she did as instructed. She felt Kara moving around, pulling whatever the surprise was from her own pocket, before placing it against her fingers.

“Okay,” she breathed. “Open.”

Cat looked down at the custom chopsticks, sitting in her hands, just as perfect as she remembered them.

She swallowed, thinking back on that night, how magical it had all been, how much effort Kara had put into making it special, until terror struck. Thankfully, it hadn’t ended there.

“I went back to check on Danny, make sure the repairs were coming along,” Kara continued nervously. “He said he found these. I hope it's not...too painful…”

“No,” Cat exhaled, shaking her head, reaching for Kara’s hand. “It isn't, really. I'm so glad you were able to get them back.”

“Me too,” Kara smiled. “Do they work?”

Cat made a show of picking up a veggie roll with the delicate utensils, lifting it to her lips, before slipping it past her teeth, closing her eyes. Kara watched, mesmerized by her face as she chewed, fluttering through flavors like emotions, letting herself really savor the first bite.

“I'd say so,” she smirked, taking another sip of wine, letting her foot dangle a little closer to Kara’s, teasing the back of her ankle with her toes.

“Great,” Kara swallowed again, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. “So...have you heard anything...from James, or…”

“Are we really going to talk about work?”

“Um...no?” Kara shrugged, trying to focus on her plate. “It's just…”

“What?” Cat whispered coyly, popping another roll into her mouth as she crossed her legs, letting her foot slide up further along Kara’s calf.

“It's just…” Kara bit her lip, brow furrowed. “...if you...keep...doing that...I know we won't finish dinner.”

“Who says we have to?” Cat breathed, lifting another roll, this time to Kara’s mouth.

Kara felt the heat begin to rise in her cheeks, lips trembling. She opened them slowly, taking the piece of sushi, watching Cat watch her, eyes fixed with anticipation.

“Do you want another glass of wine?” she swallowed again as she stood. “I'm sure two won't hurt…anything...”

“ _Kara_ ,” Cat narrowed her eyes.

“What?”

“You know what,” she teased.

“I…” Kara didn't know what to say. “I'm...just...”

“Afraid of hurting me?” Cat raised an eyebrow, taking her hand, kissing it sweetly. “You won't. Dr. Frank said we should wait six weeks to cover her own ass more than anything. I was ready ages ago.”

“I know...” Kara sighed, shaking her head. “And I want...to relax...I just…”

“So relax,” Cat leaned closer, brushing their noses, teasing her lips. “I'm not asking for anything crazy. We can keep talking, about work, about anything really, but...I think you want it...just as much...”

She continued to let her lips hover, green eyes smoldering, waiting for Kara to connect as their skin just barely touched, molecules between them, threatening to collide.

“I could be wrong,” she continued. “But if I'm right...then I'm going to need you...to meet me...half way…”

Kara shivered, until she couldn't help but close the distance, soft pink lips sinking in, breathing, uniting, until they were closed around Cat’s fuller pout, kissing her like she’d wanted to for weeks. She brought her hands to her face, holding her cheeks, gasping as she lapped her up like it was the only thing she knew how to do, letting herself touch and taste like she wasn't afraid of breaking her.

Cat pulled her closer, kissing harder, showing her just how badly she needed this, that she truly was ready.

“I'm sorry…” Kara shook her head. “I know…I need to trust you…”

“It's okay,” Cat whispered, trailing her fingers across her chin, even as she shuddered. “We can take it slow...if that's…”

Kara rose to her feet, kicking the stool behind her, throwing her arms behind Cat’s neck as she pulled their bodies together. Cat’s breath hitched, lips falling open, allowing herself to be led down the hall.

Kara’s hands were frantic now, touching her everywhere, searching for skin, proving she wasn’t afraid. Cat couldn't help but push her back against the wall, a little harder than she'd meant to, photos shaking in their frames as Kara slid her tongue deeper, burying her knee between Cat’s legs as she ran her hands up her thighs, slowly lifting her skirt. She continued traveling up, hands latched onto her tiny waist, pushing beneath her shirt, feeling her impossibly sexy stomach, still slightly loose from the baby, but smooth. As much as she had enjoyed Cat’s pregnant belly, she was glad to be able to feel her like this again, so close, fingers gripped onto skin that pulsed as she pressed into her.

Cat wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders, allowing herself to be lifted, hoisted into the air, until her legs were locked behind her back.

“Unhhh,” Cat moaned into her lips, squeezing her waist with her thighs as Kara pushed her even harder into the opposite wall, kissing and breathing, losing control as she held her, feeling the heat from her core against her chest.

She peeled them away, carrying Cat into the bedroom, gently lowering her onto the bed before climbing on top, straddling delicate hips. She smiled as she traced her cheekbones with her fingers, leaning down, lips just barely touching.

“I love you...” she whispered, kissing her slowly, deeply, letting Cat move her hands beneath her dress. “...so...so much…”

“I love you too,” Cat breathed furiously, lifting the garment over Kara’s head, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She pulled the younger woman’s body towards her, taking her breasts in her hands, squeezing, pressing her face between them, running her tongue from her sternum all the way up to her neck, thumbing against tight nipples. Kara closed her eyes, arching forward.

“Let me…” she sighed, beginning to unbutton Cat’s blouse, slowly, oh so slowly. Cat bit her lip, knowing Kara wanted to take her time, to be gentle in case she was still sore, but it only drove her crazy, desperate to pick up the pace.

She brought her hands to her own shirt, ripping it open the rest of the way, a button or two flying across the room, clicking against the wood floor. She took Kara’s hands, bringing them to the top of her skirt, pushing down until it was sliding off, exposing her shaking, deliciously creamy thighs. Kara’s breath caught as she leaned back down, kissing her way over her stomach, sucking in every freckle, every mark, licking a trail between her breasts and her belly button. She stopped there, lapping, teasing the shallow hole with her tongue. Cat couldn't help but laugh, pushing her further down, inching up towards the pillows.

“Stop...teasing...” she exhaled.

“But...you like it…” Kara smirked, continuing to kiss her hip bones, the hem of her panties. “I know you do…”

“Not tonight,” Cat pulled her up to her face, digging her nails into shoulders, eyes glowing green. “I need you...to give me everything...you promised...”

Kara swallowed. She let her hands slip between them, pulling at Cat’s underwear, until they were off. She looked down at her again, at the tiny scars just above her pelvis, trailing her fingers across them tentatively, shivering within her own spine.

“Don't,” Cat shook, grabbing her face. “I'm fine...please…”

Kara kissed her hard, breathing her in, letting her hand travel lower, spreading her sweet, silky labia, causing Cat’s eyes to close as she let out a high-pitched gasp. She let her fingers slide between them, watching the way her skin moved, the way her folds opened and fluttered like petals, letting her sink in, spreading her wetness.

“ _Kara_...” Cat sank deeper into the pillow, head spinning.

Kara couldn't make her wait any longer. She took a deep breath, lowering her fingers, searching for her opening, until she was pushing inside.

“Ohmygod,” she breathed, brow furrowed, goosebumps coating her shoulders, her chest, as she dove into Cat’s warmth. “I've missed this...so…”

Cat bent her knees, spreading her hips until they were as far as they could go, allowing Kara to press deeper, pulling her in. Kara felt around inside, swallowing, needing to know that everything was okay, exploring until she was more than convinced. Cat felt her hesitation again, bringing her hands to her cheeks, gripping on, pressing their faces together.

“Fuck me,” she ached. “Please, please fuck me…”

Kara began sliding in and out, slowly at first, until she needed to move faster, because Cat was pushing back against her hand with such fervor, she was forced to keep up. She rolled her hips, kissing Kara’s mouth like gravity, like waves crashing together, like she would never stop.

“ _Harder_...” she sighed, digging her hands into Kara’s hair, biting her shoulder. “Please…”

Kara did as instructed, moving faster, pushing deeper, feeling herself drip inside her own panties, body tingling with the sensation, the sound of Cat’s body sucking her fingers like she needed them to stay alive.

“More,” Cat thrusted, pulling Kara down against her skin, kissing her, being kissed, letting the breath trade back and forth between them.

“You feel...so good…” Kara told her, lips slipping and sliding as her fingers filled her up. “You're so…”

_“I need you_ …” Cat growled, biting her lip. “...to fuck me... _harder.._.”

Kara pressed inside with another finger, burying three digits as deep as she could, stretching Cat to her limits, biceps working hard, long, blonde strands hanging above her face.

“Unnnngh!” Cat groaned pleasantly, digging her heels into her back, letting them bounce and hit against her shoulder blades as she took everything that was coming at her. “Kara…”

“Yes, baby,” she breathed as she pumped, shocking herself.

“Did you…” Cat bit her ear. “...really...just call me that?”

Kara swallowed, nodding a little, turning red as she continued to move.

Cat smirked devilishly, pushing her hand into Kara’s panties, squeezing her mound. Kara continued fucking her so hard and so good, until Cat couldn't focus on anything but letting herself be taken, losing her grip on Kara, throwing her arms behind her, grabbing onto the headboard.

“Aaaaaannngh!” she gasped, cunt clenching, eyes closed, hips bucking.

Kara gave her everything she had, holding her waist, pushing deeper, again, and again, until she came.

She pulled her fingers out, sliding down the bed, throwing her face into her drenched, weeping slit, licking and lapping, sucking on each individual fold, worshipping her with her tongue. Cat lost it again, hands covering her eyes, grasping at pillows.

“Oh god!” she sighed loudly. “Oh...yes! Yes…”

Kara shoved her tongue inside, tasting her deep, dark well, the intensity of her flavor, before lashing out again at her clit. She wrapped Cat’s legs around her head, squeezing her thighs, looking up with pools of sparkling blue, showing her just how much she'd missed her all these weeks, licking until Cat’s feet kicked, rib cage rising towards the ceiling.

“Fuck!” she shrieked. “Aaaaaaannnngh!”

She breathed out all she could, squeaking, gasping, coming again, even harder.

Kara licked her lips, kissing her thighs before wiping the rest on the sheets. She slid back to her face, gazing into brilliant green eyes, kissing her softly.

“How was that?” she breathed.

“Everything…” Cat whispered, holding her close. “...everything...I needed. Thank you.”

Kara smiled as she kissed her again, lacing their limbs, until they were both snuggled up, sweat sticking their bodies together, like they were made to do.

“I can't believe...” Cat panted, head shaking. “...you really said...”

“I hope you're not upset,” Kara cringed. “I don't know...where it came from, I just…”

“It was cute,” she smirked, nuzzling her ear. “You can call me whatever you want...so long as you keep making love to me like that...for the rest of our lives.”

“I will,” Kara whispered. “Always.”

Cat rolled onto her stomach, swallowing at the way Kara’s long, blonde waves just barely covered her nipples, the way her muscles moved, lips shaking as she breathed. Somehow, watching her these past few weeks, the way she'd taken on being a mother so naturally, the way she sang to Milia when she thought no one else was listening, made her fall in love all over again.

She rested her head on Kara’s chest, letting her hand slip across her stomach, tracing, tickling tight, bronze skin, until she felt the younger woman’s breath pick up. Cat could hear her heartbeat, so much louder than before, the rush of blood through her veins, still discovering new ways she'd been changed by the powers she'd inherited.

She trailed her fingers lower, walking them across hip bones, pulling Kara’s panties down halfway, allowing herself to slip beneath, taking a handful, squeezing her globes. Kara rolled her hips a little, knowing what was coming, but somehow still unprepared. She basked in the feeling of Cat teasing, undressing her the rest of the way, craning up to kiss her neck as she dragged her fingers through the small patch of hair, pressing one into her slit.

Cat closed her eyes, searching for all the hedonic parts of Kara’s brain, the areas that control pleasure.

Kara gasped as she felt the finger meet her clit, sitting on top, refusing to move. Cat pushed against it lightly, barely, but it made Kara burn inside, every hair on her body rising. She couldn't help but spread apart, allowing her to slip further, letting the rest of her fingers in, curling around her lips, strumming her wetness like it was no big deal, only Kara was writhing now, throwing her arm over her eyes, the scar between her brows.

“Aaaahhh,” she sighed as Cat continued stroking, fingering her nub while visualizing her hippocampus, sending extra waves, vibrations into her limbic lobe.

“What…” Kara gasped again, opening further as Cat slid down her body, situating herself between her legs. “...are you…”

“Is it too much?”

“No,” Kara shook her head. “God...it’s…”

“Should I…”

Kara nodded firmly, watching as Cat lowered her ridiculously gorgeous, full smirk to her lips, sticking out her tongue, eyeing her wickedly as she licked a trail from her center, all the way back up to the top.

“Ohhhgoddd...” Kara sank into the mattress, back arching towards the sky.

Cat lapped at her clit, feeling it become harder against her tongue, sending shocks into her amygdala. She pressed her fingers inside at the same time, licking and slipping and pushing in and out, completely rendering Kara speechless, save for the exquisite sounds she squeaked and breathed, lavishing her synapses all the while. Cat allowed her own mind to be filled with the energy flowing back to her, feeling Kara’s aching, tasting her love. Beneath her shy, subtle ways of showing how much she enjoyed everything Cat did, there was a deeper nexus of emotion, one that wasn't afraid to demand being sated. She tapped into that, channeling her own constant, ever growing need to make Kara happy, letting her know it was okay, that she could indeed have it all, everything she desired.

Kara felt it, receiving the message, reaching down, pulling at Cat’s hair, her shoulders, harder than she ever had, letting her super strength kick in. Cat responded by licking harder, faster, digging nails into her skin, tongue so heavy and hot and persistent that Kara was almost there. She used her full lips to suck her in, all the while fucking her softly, until Kara shook so hard, Cat thought the bedposts might break through the floorboards.

She pumped and pumped as Kara thrusted, hands tangled in her hair, until her body was lifting off the bed, floating inches above the sheets, weightless.

Cat rose up on her knees, keeping her fingers working, tongue licking, holding on to Kara’s hips, keeping her steady.

“Annnghhhh!” Kara sang, breathless. “Cat...”

Cat reached up, grabbing with her free hand, lacing their fingers together as she helped her ride through the waves, fingers pushed out as Kara squirted into her mouth, the river of sweet, salty liquid pouring down her neck and chest, until they fell back onto the bed.

Cat collapsed against her, climbing up her body, kissing her shoulders, her chin, letting Kara wrap her arms around her, bringing their lips together, kissing her so fully, so thankfully, still shaking from head to toe.

“I love you…” Kara kept on breathing, eyes filled with tears. "I..."

“Are you alright?” Cat ran her fingers over her face, tracing her lips. “You're...”

“Yes,” Kara nodded, thumbs pressed against her cheeks. “That was just...so...so good.”

Cat smiled brightly, sinking against her body, holding her tight, letting her enjoy the dopamine coursing through her system as they lay there silently, breath evening out, skin on skin, heart to heart.

“How...” Kara shook her head. “...am I ever supposed to stay quiet when...when we're not alone and I...know...you're capable of…”

Cat smiled victoriously, kissing her again as she continued to unravel, letting her fingers trace her hips.

Kara couldn't stop her eyes from watering. They were tears of release, of gratitude, that they'd made it through all the uncertainty, the change and the waiting, coming together even closer, stronger on the other side.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed.

She exhaled, heart sinking, fearing she'd need to rush out, deal with some extraterrestrial crisis, until she saw it was a text from Alex.

_Sorry to bother you. I just had to make sure you saw this. :-)_

It was a picture of Eliza sitting on the couch at Alex’s place, holding the baby on her knees. Carter was next to them, smiling so brightly at his sister, laughing as she looked up, little hands reaching, trying to tug at his hair.

“Once she gets a hold of those curls, I don't think he’ll be smiling,” Cat mused, leaning against her shoulder.

“He's so good with her,” Kara laughed. “Even if he is still afraid of dirty diapers.”

“He’s not the only one,” Cat rolled her eyes.

“Hey,” Kara scoffed. “I think I do just fine.”

“Yes,” Cat smiled, kissing her cheek. “You do.”

Another buzz. Cat sighed, turning towards her nightstand, picking up her own phone, before returning to Kara’s nook.

“Please,” she groaned. “Must the Daily Planet snap their lenses like they've never taken a photo in their miserable, fame-stalking lives?”

“Let me see,” Kara stole the device. She bit her lip, grinning widely as she looked at the picture of the three of them, taking a walk around the neighborhood earlier that week, Milia snuggled in a babybjörn, nestled against Cat’s chest as Kara held her hand.

“At least she doesn't have a bad side,” Cat breathed. “She's perfect from every angle.”

“So is her mother,” Kara whispered. “But if you want me to find out who took this and make them pay, I'd be more than happy to…”

“No,” Cat shook her head as she smirked. “Let them see.”

Kara’s heart filled to the brim again as she sunk deeper into Cat’s arms, kissing her once more.

“I don't know about you,” Cat mused innocently, tracing her nails across Kara’s arm. “...but I could go for the rest of that sushi.”

Kara laughed, speeding out to the kitchen, bringing the spread back to their room in seconds.

They finished dinner in bed, texting with Alex, looking at pictures of their daughter, holding each other, not worrying at all about who else knew or what the future might bring, because in that moment, they both had everything they'd ever wanted, and as Milia had proven, so much more.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter. For this fic at least (: 
> 
> Ficlets and other stories in this 'verse are sure to come.
> 
> Thank you all so much for joining me on this journey, and for all your love and comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

_A year or so later._

“One...two...three!”

“Eeeeeeeee!” Milia squealed, laughing so hard, her little belly shaking as Kara threw her into the air, letting her splash back down into the lake, catching her before she could go under.

“More?” Kara smiled vividly.

“Yah!” Milia giggled, the early morning sun bouncing off her baby blues eyes.

“Okay...” Kara began slowly. “One...two…”

She threw her again, up against the crisp, fall sky. The little girl waved her arms in front of her, floating for just a few seconds, hovering in place until she fell, caught by her mother’s arms, sending water all around them with a flop.

Kara held her against her chest, kissing her forehead, marveling at how quickly she was learning. She knew this was the safest place to train her, though she did worry what she'd do once she figured out she didn't need anyone to spot her anymore.

“Hey!” Cat called from the shoreline, shuffling towards the edge, letting her boots kick up sand. “You have got to be kidding me. It's freezing.”

“Actually, their blood can handle the colder temps,” Alex informed her. “They won't get sick.”

“Thank you, Aunt Alex, for that unsolicited lesson in Kryptonian biology,” Cat rolled her eyes. “But I still don't think it's...”

“She's right,” Eliza joined them. “As her pediatrician, I assure you it's safe. Of course, Kara should have asked…”

“She doesn't have to _ask_ me anything,” Cat sighed. “I just...forget, sometimes, that's all. I never would have let Carter out there this time of year, but clearly...this is different.”

“It's okay, mama,” Eliza rubbed her arm. “We’re all still learning. I don't know what I would have done if Kara came to us as a toddler. I can only imagine how much harder it would have been for Jeremiah and I if...”

She swallowed, thinking about her husband, wishing he could be there to see all of this.

“Hey,” Kara panted a little as she made her way onto the shore, water dripping from her blue bikini, pouring over long legs as she held Milia by the waist. “Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind. You were still asleep.”

“Yes, and that's why I'm staying at the house tonight,” Cat told her. “My days of roughing it in the woods are over. Give me my pillow top mattress and amenities. You can take the tent with Carter.”

“No way,” Kara shook her head. “If you're going back, we are too.”

“That was the right answer,” Cat smirked, kissing her lips, letting her hands wander over her wet, muscular back.

“Mama up!” Milia reached out, opening and closing her little hands, signaling for Cat to take her.

“Come here, you,” she smiled widely, stealing her away, pulling her against her chest even though she was soaked. They walked further up the beach, back towards the camp. Cat grabbed a thick, flannel blanket from the pile on the ground, shaking it out, before wrapping it around them. “Did you have fun with Mommy in the lake?”

“I fly!” Milia threw her hands up in the air, escaping Cat’s arms only an inch or so, before she held her down against her knees.

“You did, didn't you?” she tried not look terrified. “But what did we say? Where are you allowed to fly?”

“Heee at da lake,” Milia kissed her nose, gripping her cheeks.

“That's right,” Kara sat next to them, pulling on her hoodie before leaning against Cat. “And where else?”

“Nowhey!” she grinned, squeezing Cat’s neck, continuing to plant sloppy kisses in her hair.

“Good, little love bug,” Cat kissed her back, brushing her fingers through blonde tangles. “Very good.”

“I hope you're not really mad,” Kara swallowed. “I just figured, it was a good opportunity to see what she’s really capable of at this stage.”

“I'm not upset,” Cat took her hand, dimples forming as she smiled. “Just tired. I can't believe I slept this late.”

“Do you wish we hadn't come?”

“No,” she shook her head. “You know I love this place. I do wish they'd let us build a cabin, though I get the reasons for keeping it untouched. If I'm allowed to purchase land, whose to say others won't? And you know I hate sharing.”

“Uh huh,” Kara laughed, covering Milia’s ears. “Don't let her hear you say that.”

“Oops,” Cat smirked, snuggling both of them closer, eyeing Hank and Winn as they returned from the other side of the lake.

“Any luck?” Kara tried to search their expressions.

“Sure,” Winn rolled his eyes. “If you’re fast enough to use your bare hands.”

Hank pulled an entire string of fish out of his bucket, showing off, laughing beneath his breath.

“Better luck next time, Mr. Schott,” he offered, continuing to make his way back towards the smoke pit.

“Think he’ll ever call me by my first name?” Winn mused.

“Maybe when you catch a fish,” Kara chuckled.

“You know, I'm still not convinced by this whole clambake-instead-of-turkey thing,” he sulked. “I miss...stuffing.”

“The lobsters are stuffed!” Eliza returned.

“Yeah, but...pie?”

“Oh, she made pie,” Alex assured. “We told her she wasn't allowed to come otherwise.”

“Cat, what about your mom?” Eliza asked. “Where's she?”

“Oh, you know, with some faction of poet laureates and Nobel prize winners, no doubt,” she shrugged. “I’ve stopped asking.”

“Has she...even met Milia yet?” Winn squinted.

“Not yet,” Cat swallowed. “She’s never paid attention to her other grandchildren. Why should this one be any different?”

“It's her loss,” Kara scowled, pulling Cat closer, kissing Milia’s cheek as she tried to squirm away.

“Alex, I think someone you invited is starting to feel a bit neglected,” Eliza whispered.

Alex sighed, casting her eyes towards the opposite end of the beach, where Maggie sat on a log, staring out at the horizon.

“I'm just...trying to play it cool,” Alex swallowed.

“My advice: don't,” Cat warned. “Otherwise, you could spend two years sniffing each other’s proverbial backsides while one of you almost ends up with a world renowned photographer and the other drinks herself silly, waiting for her to come to her senses.”

“Don't listen to her, Alex,” Kara laughed. “Take all the time you need. When it's meant to be, it’s meant to be.”

“Still,” Eliza added. “You might help herself by losing the separate sleeping bags.”

“Thanks,  _mom_ ,” Alex blushed, taking off towards the woman she'd brought along, who had, truth be told, already stolen her heart.

“It is so beautiful here,” Eliza sighed. “I can't believe I haven’t been back since your wedding.”

“We don't make it out much either,” Cat admitted. “Despite our best efforts, our schedules continue to be inundated.”

All of them turned at the sound of rustling coming from one of the tents. Slowly, the last of their party emerged.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Kara smiled, watching Carter rub his eyes, looking like a giant as he dragged his lanky teenage limbs across the sand. “How'd you sleep?”

“Okay I guess,” he yawned. “Can I show Millie how to make s'mores?”

“It's barely ten thirty,” Cat scowled. “How about breakfast first?”

“S’mores can be breakfast!” he argued, smiling innocently. “Please?”

“Fine,” she gave in. “I suppose it is a holiday. Just don't tell your father. Or better yet, do. He should know you enjoyed yourself given how much convincing it took to let you come with us.”

“Thanks!” he ignored the rest of what she said, bending down to pick up his sister. “Come on, Millie.”

“Cahtur get me!” she squeaked, letting him scoop her into his arms.

“You let him call her Millie?” Eliza eyed Cat teasingly.

“He's the only one,” she smirked, sipping coffee from her thermos.

“Don't let her get too close to the fire,” Kara called after them, watching Carter fix a marshmallow to the end of his stick. Milia stole the bag from him, digging in with her little hands, shoving one of the sticky pillows into her mouth.

“She's such a bully,” Eliza laughed hard. “Seriously, what a tough cookie.”

“Gee, I wonder where she gets it from,” Kara bit her lip, kissing Cat’s shoulder. Cat narrowed her eyes, grinning as she watched their kids with pride.

“I'll keep an eye out,” Eliza smiled. “You two sit tight.”

She followed them back towards the fire, snatching the little girl off the ground, her infectious giggle echoing through the woods.

“I'm so glad she's smiling now,” Kara breathed. “What a restless night.”

“That's because she's one of us,” Cat smirked. “She doesn't do outdoor sleeping.”

“You know,” Kara sighed, shaking her head. “I’m just happy I finally got you to stop working on Thanksgiving. I don't care where we spend it.”

Cat smiled softly, taking her hand, looking down at their rings, the way they sparkled in the sunlight, lacing their fingers.

“Trust me,” she whispered. “There’s nowhere else I'd be.”

Kara slowly caressed her cheek, letting their lips brush together, kissing her sweetly, fiercely, before nuzzling back against her shoulder.  
  
They continued to watch their family and friends gather around the fire, laughing and cooking under the thriving green canopy, so full of life and love, overflowing with the force that kept it growing.


End file.
